La Mision de Sakura
by Misa Uchiha
Summary: [TERMINADO]Sakura, despues de terminar su mision en la nieve, se pierde en el lugar donde menos penso que podria estar, y se encuentra con quien menos pensaba encontrarse. Naruto y Hinata luchando juntos en Suna... SasuSaku NaruHina. EPILOGO LISTO
1. Mision a la Nieve

_Holaaas!! este es mi primer fic de Naruto, pero antes de q lo puedan leer les debo decir q este fic ya lo habia publicado en un foro de Naruto, bajo mi nick de Sasuke's Lover, y que los capitulos originales son 38, pero como eran muy cortos, voy a unir varios, y aproximadamente yo creo que los capitulos en total seran como 12 o 15, pero si me salen mas, mas para leer!_

_Como ya lo explique en la otra pagina, puede que al principio lo encuentren algo aburrido y con bastantes cambios de escena denido a que varios personajes tienen su punto de vista. Los cambios de escena van a estar divididos por "--", los pensamientos en cursiva, bla blabla... espero que ustedes lo acepten bien como lo hicieron en el foro, donde me alegraban el dia siempre :)_

_Eso, si tienen alguna duda con el fic no olviden en preguntarme_

_Ojala q les guste_ **La Mision de Sakura**

* * *

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Mision a la Nieve_

Afuera el viento golpeaba ferozmente, y a pesar que era tan solo las cuatro de la tarde, el cielo estaba tapado con nubes negras y cargadas de agua.

-Esta dicho –dijo la quinta Hokage-. Haruno Sakura, tu misión será ir a la aldea de la nieve a ayudar a los enfermos sola.

Sola. Por fin. Después de haber hecho un montón de misiones con sus compañeros Sakura seria capaz de hacer las cosas a su manera. No es que la misión fuera de mucha importancia, pero seria su primera misión sin el equipo Kakashi; su primera misión sola.

Ahora se encontraba frente a su maestra, la quinta Hokage Tsunade, en su oficina siendo informada de los detalles de su famosa misión.

-Deberás ir sola, ya que todos tus compañeros están afuera en otra misión en la aldea de arena ayudándolos con la guerra.

Por supuesto, y a ella la habían dejado botada en Konoha curando a los enfermos del hospital. Naruto, Kakashi y Sai ahora mismo se encontraban luchando contra los enemigos de la Arena, arriesgando sus vidas mientras ella se encontraba encerrada en su aldea sin hacer nada.

-Si –respondió Sakura en un tono cortante, Tsunade puso sus codos sobre su escritorio.

-Si se que estas molesta porque no te mande con tus compañeros –dijo-, pero la Nieve te necesita mas.

-Entonces ha estado planeando esto desde antes, Tsunade-sama –miro a su maestra que solo cerro sus ojos.

-La aldea de la Nieve tiene una epidemia que puede acabar con todos los niños y ancianos en menos de un mes –abrió los ojos-. Tú eres la única medico ninja capaz de hacer el remedio para parar esa enfermedad.

-Yamanaka Ino también es capaz, y usted la mando a la Arena como medico.

-La mande a la Arena porque ahí la necesitaban, al igual que a tus compañeros, pero a ti te necesitan en otro lugar, Sakura.

-A mi me necesitan mis amigos, Tsunade-sama, al igual que yo los necesito a ellos!

La Hokage suspiro y miro a su estudiante.

-Sakura, te he entrenado por mas de tres años, te conozco mas de lo que tú crees, y se que ahora Naruto y compañía están bien, luchando, pero están bien. Tú siempre me has dicho que quieres ser fuerte, para poder sacar de apuros a los demás cuando necesiten de tu ayuda. Ahora yo necesito tu ayuda en la Nieve.

Su estudiante la miro con ojos húmedos, y después asintió.

-De acuerdo, iré –accedió.

-Eres una buena persona, Sakura, no te dejes llevar por lo que no esta bien. Eres capaz de hacer esta misión sola; eres Chunnin ya casi Jounnin y debes darte cuenta que el trabajo de un shinobi a veces debe ser sin compañía.

-Si, Tsunade-sama.

-Ve a prepararte, mañana partes antes que el sol salga, sabes que el viaje es largo.

Sakura salio de la oficina de su maestra, con la cara gacha y limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que había botado.

Salio del edificio, y camino las mojadas calles de Konoha, donde todos corrían para no quedar empapados, todos menos ella. Ella simplemente paseaba. Paseaba viendo a la gente correr al lado de ella, mojándose completamente sin importarle. Pronto se iría en una misión por mas de un, no, mas de dos semanas sola, y aunque la idea no le parecía mala ahora le entraba el pánico.

Que pasa si falla en la misión? Si llega tarde y todos los de Yukigakure fallecen? Que pasa si ella muere durante el trayecto entre Konoha y la Nieve? Que sucede si en la Arena algún ser querido cae?

La chica sacudió su cabeza, no, eso era imposible. Todos sus amigos se encontraban allá luchando, apoyando a sus aliados, y sabiendo que Naruto estaba ahí estimulando al resto para no rendirse eso no pasaría.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan! –Le había dicho antes que se fuera-. Yo soy fuerte, no, todos somos fuertes y vamos a salir victoriosos en esta batalla! Lo prometo!

-Eso espero, tienes todo mi apoyo, Naruto.

Y ahora ella seguiría su propio camino, ya no estaba su amigo para protegerla, tampoco Kakashi, tampoco Sai. Ahora seria ella y sus habilidades. Ella y solo ella.

--

A las tres de la mañana, Sakura salio de su casa lista. Llevaba en su mochila todo lo necesario, desde su abrigo hasta su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se dirigió a la oficina de su maestra, donde ella le entregaría gran parte de la medicina que necesitaría (si faltaba la haría ella).

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Sakura –dijo Tsunade-. Toma, aquí tienes lo necesario –le paso un paquete envuelto con papel café-. Debes ser cuidadosa con los frascos, son bastante frágiles.

-Si, Tsunade-sama –se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sakura –la chica detuvo su mano, que estaba a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta-, vuelve a salvo –Sakura pudo notar que Tsunade lo decía con un deje de preocupación.

La alumna miro a la maestra, y le sonrió.

-Volveré a salvo, y mas fuerte –dijo-, lo prometo, Tsunade-sama.

-Eso espero, muchacha, eso espero –murmuro para sus adentros la Hokage después que su alumna saliera de su oficina.

Sakura camino por las calles de su aldea como lo había hecho el día anterior, la única diferencia es que ahora no caía lluvia y la gente no corría.

El suelo tenía posas por doquier, de diferentes tamaños, algunas más sucias que otras, y eso no pudo evitar que Sakura mirara su reflejo.

Había cambiado. Si. Ahora tenía 16 y no es más una Gennin recién graduada de la academia. Había sido entrenada por la mismísima Sannin y quinta Hokage. Era medico ninja, con un futuro muy prometedor.

Tenia amigos, si, muchos. Pero igual, se sentía sola. No sabía desde cuando, pero sentía que faltaba algo en su alma, que estaba vacía. Puede que haya sido desde que todos partieron a la Arena a sacrificar sus vidas y ella se encontraba en Konoha con los brazos cruzados siendo protegida, como siempre. Al principio lo encontró algo injusto, pero después de saber las intenciones de su maestra lo entendió todo y empezó a tener miedo de fallar. Que no fuera capaz de hacerlo a tiempo, que por su culpa más de la mitad de una aldea aliada caiga.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había llegado a la entrada de su aldea, y que ahora en adelante debería seguir sus instintos. Suspiro y dio una ultima mirada a Konoha, para adentrarse en su propia aventura.

El viaje de Konoha a la Nieve consistía en cruzar el mar que separaba el País del Fuego con el País de la Primavera a través de un bote, cosa que Sakura ya lo había hecho antes.

Si, ella ya ha estado en el País de la Primavera, junto a su antiguo equipo de Gennin, rescatando a la princesa y de paso, agarrarse un resfriado por todo el frío.

A pesar que todo lo que recordaba de esa misión se viera claramente en su mente, había un hueco que faltaba. Un pequeño espacio en su mente y corazón que no podía verlo relleno por algo. Había pensado que tal vez seria Sasuke el que ocupaba ese espacio, pero ella se había olvidado de el, estaba segura de eso. Y además, eso era lo que debía hacer, después de saber que murió hace un año asesinado por su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi.

--

-Tsunade-sama, Sakura no esta lista para este viaje, pudo haberme mandado a mi o que la acompañara!

-Shizune, cállate.

Shizune vio a la Hokage confundida.

-Sakura ha querido hacerse fuerte durante todo este tiempo, para no ser protegida ni por Naruto ni por Kakashi, es hora que les pruebe que ella se puede defender sola.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, Sakura…!

-Es fuerte –la corto Tsunade.

La Hokage se levanto de su asiento, donde contemplaba a una desesperada Shizune y camino hacia la ventana de su oficina. Junto sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Afuera el cielo seguía igual de gris como lo ha estado

-Shizune, Sakura ya no es tan niña, y es hora que siga su camino sola para poder sobrepasarme.

-Tsunade-sama… -Shizune agacho su cabeza arrepentida- perdón.

-No debes pedir perdón.

--

-Sakura-chan, verdad?

Sakura levanto su cabeza, y se encontró con un par de ancianos de cara muy cansada.

-Huh? Si.

En la cara de los ancianos se dibujaron enormes sonrisas.

-Por favor, sígannos.

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el puerto, mientras Sakura iba detrás de ellos.

Le había costado llegar ahí un día caminando, que se le paso volando ya que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. La tenia pensando en como estaban todos en la Arena.

Sakura se subió al bote que la llevaría a su destino, miro de nuevo a la costa y partió de la firme tierra de su País para embarcarse en su nueva aventura sola.

-Por favor, acompáñeme, la llevare a su habitación –se ofreció uno de los ancianos.

-De acuerdo –la chica lo siguió hasta la cola del barco.

El anciano abrió la única puerta que había, y le indico que entrara a su habitación.

Era bastante pequeña, con una sola ventanilla redonda al medio de la pared, una cama pegada a la esquina y un velador de madera que parecía estar húmeda.

-Perdónenos por nuestros humildes recursos, no podemos tener más por todo lo que hemos gastado en la enfermedad.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien aquí.

Puso su mochila sobre la cama, y se oyeron los frasquitos chocarse, haciendo un suave sonido. El anciano puso sus ojos rodeados por arrugas sobre la mochila de Sakura.

-Esos son… la medicina? –pregunto, observando atentamente la mochila.

-Si, no es mucho, pero preparare más cuando lleguemos.

Iba a mirar por la pequeña ventana cuando sintió que algo le tocaba los pies.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con el anciano arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Haruno Sakura… -estaba llorando-, por favor, salve a mi nieto que esta enfermo desde hace una semana. Con mi hija hemos tratado de hacer todo para curarlo, y cuando oímos que usted venia… una luz apareció frente a nosotros. Por favor, sálvelo, su padre no pudo sobrevivir… salve a mi nieto, Haruno Sakura, todos confiamos en usted…

Sakura estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien le rogaba que los salvara. Generalmente era a Naruto al que se lo pedían, tenía ese don que todo el mundo le pide que lo salve, y ella siempre ha estado atrás escuchando los ruegos de la gente, pensando en que diría cuando empezaran a rogarle a ella.

Pero ahora que finalmente pasaba eso, no sabia que hacer.

Sakura se agacho hasta quedar al nivel del anciano, y tomo sus manos.

-Le prometo que salvare a su nieto –cerro los ojos-. No, no solo a su nieto, sino que a toda la villa. Si es que me mandaron a mi es porque soy capaz de hacer eso, no es cierto? –pregunto, sintiéndose con un poco mas de confianza.

El anciano asintió, se paro e hizo una reverencia.

-Furukawa Ichigo, a sus servicios, Sakura-san. Si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo.

-Muchas gracias, Furukawa-san.

* * *

_Gracias x leerlo :D espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer capitulo. Ojala que me dejen un review por ahi, para poder seguir subiendo la historia que, por cierto, ya esta completa (solo faltaba subirla a ffnet xD). Si es bien aceptada la historia, esperare una cantidad determinada de reviews para subir el proximo capitulo._

**Proximo Capitulo**: _Aun no te has ido_

_Atte._

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd**: Perdon por las faltas de ortografia y gramatica...


	2. Aun no te has ido

_Si no fuera x el review de EeMiiLyh-chan (io soii chilenaahh!) no habria subido este capitulo, gracias! Y tambien para los q agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos! Ojala q despues me dejen reviews para poder seguir con el fic xD_

_Aqui les dejo el segundo cap_

* * *

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Aun no te has ido_

Miro al cielo, la tormenta estaba cerca. Después miro al frente, donde estaban sus otros tres compañeros saltando por los árboles del bosque.

-La tormenta nos esta alcanzando –dijo.

-Que acaso le tienes miedo a una simple tormenta? –le pregunto Suigetsu bromeando.

Sasuke lo miro fríamente y siguió saltando por las ramas.

-Sasuke tiene razón, a unos cuantos metros hay una cueva donde podemos refugiarnos de la tormenta –dijo Karin.

Siguieron saltando unos metros más, hasta que Karin paro y les indico que doblaran a la izquierda, donde se encontraba una amplia cueva.

Suigetsu dejo su espada en el suelo, y se sentó cansado.

-Por fin descanso, necesitaba uno.

-Todavía no se porque llevas esa gigante espada a todos lados –dijo Karin.

Un trueno se escucho desde afuera y Juugo levanto su cabeza.

-Sera mejor que nos organicemos –dijo Sasuke.

--

Sakura sintió como el barco se movía violentamente, mientras afuera hacia una gran tormenta. Salio de su habitación, agarrándose de cualquier cosa para no caer.

-Sakura-san, vuelva a su habitación! –le grito Ichigo mientras se agarraba del mástil-. Falta poco para que lleguemos!

-Necesitan ayuda –Sakura corrió en busca de un balde para sacar todo el agua que había dentro del barco.

Empezó a llenar el balde con agua y tirarla a la mar, junto con otra gente que había ahí.

-Sakura-san, vuelva a su habitación! Los frascos de la medicina pueden romperse! –le grito el otro anciano que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Sakura boto el balde que tenia y fue corriendo hacia su habitación tratando de no caerse. Abrió la puerta y oyó el tintineo de los frascos, y la mochila estaba al borde de su cama a punto de caerse. Sakura tiro un kunai al mismo tiempo que la mochila caía de la cama, y esta llego a parar a la pared, sostenida por el kunai.

La chica suspiro y fue a agarrar su bolso y meterlo en su velador con cuidado.

-Casi –dijo aliviada.

El barco dejo de tambalearse, la tormenta había parado, al parecer.

Miro por la ventana y se fijo que pasaban al lado de un iceberg enorme, que le trajo viejos recuerdos. Sonrió para si misma, a pesar que esa gran masa de hielo se había encogido, para ella seguía guardando esa primera batalla que tuvo con los de la nieve.

Alguien toco la puerta, y después la abrió.

-Sakura-san, ya casi llegamos –le dijo el otro anciano-, será mejor que arregle sus cosas.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella.

Agarro todas sus cosas y las metió en su mochila con cuidado.

--

-La tormenta paro… -dijo Juugo mirando hacia la nada.

-Bien –murmuro Sasuke, y se dirigió a sus compañeros-. De aquí en adelante nos separaremos en parejas.

Todos se fijaron en el.

-Karin, tu iras con Juugo. Tienes la habilidad de rastrear cosas fácilmente, y Juugo puede protegerte. Suigetsu ira conmigo.

A eso Karin lanzo un bufido.

-Suigetsu y yo tenemos algo que hacer, ustedes buscaran por el otro lado. Debemos rodear la guarida de Akatsuki en los cuatro puntos –continuo-. Los ninjas que reclutamos en el Sonido ya están esparcidos por todos los alrededores, solo falta que cada uno de nosotros este en un punto cardinal, y atacar.

Karin estará en la puerta norte, donde se encuentra la mayor parte de los del Sonido, y los guiara hacia el centro de la guarida. Juugo ira al sur, la entrada principal y los atacara. Se separaran cuando lleguen al punto que les indique.

-Y nosotros? –preguntó Suigetsu.

-Ya sabes –Sasuke lo miro, y este entendió.

-Aun no entiendo el plan, lo mejor es atacar todos juntos –dijo Karin.

-Que acaso te da miedo estar sin tu Sasuke, Karin? –Suigetsu bromeo. Esta lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Nos juntaremos en el centro de la guarida, por ahora solo necesitamos estar aparte para tener mejores posibilidades.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu asintieron.

--

La última vez que había estado en el País de la Primavera todo estaba tapado por la nieve y estaba frío. Esta vez también hacia frío, y en vez de estar cubierto por nieve el ambiente estaba cubierto por una capa de tristeza. Después de haber viajado en el tren y llegar a la aldea de la Nieve, Sakura se fijo que todos caminaban con la cara gacha, triste y sola, pero que al fijarse que en su banda llevaba el símbolo de Konoha, los ojos de esta gente lanzaban un brillo de esperanza.

Todos le hacían reverencias, agradeciéndole y pidiéndole su ayuda. Sakura los veía con pena, y a la misma vez se sentía responsable por todo ese pueblo que le pedía el antídoto para la enfermedad que estaba arrasando con ellos.

Unos guardias la esperaban a la entrada del palacio de la reina, y la guiaron hacia el salón donde se encontraba la monarca de la Nieve.

-Su alteza también se esta contagiando, el pedimos por favor que nos acompañe a su habitación para tratarla de inmediato.

Entraron al salón, donde una larga alfombra roja llevaba a un trono que ahora estaba vacío, y doblaron a la izquierda donde había una puerta.

La puerta llevaba a unas escaleras de caracol, y estas a su vez conducían a otra puerta: la habitación de la reina.

Al entrar Sakura vio a cinco sirvientas atendiendo a ama, corriendo de aquí para allá en silencio, mientras Kazahana Koyuki, la heredera de la nieve, estaba tumbada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Koyuki-chan… -murmuro Sakura, viendo como la reina hacia una mueca de dolor.

Se acerco hasta su cama y se arrodillo al lado de ella. Sakura le tomo la mano, y esta estaba helada, después le toco la cara y esta estaba caliente. La piel de la reina estaba tan blanca con la nieve que antes cubría su país.

Sakura saco de su mochila un frasquito con un líquido verdoso. Les indico a dos sirvientas que sentaran a Koyuki en su cama. Destapo el frasco y se lo llevo a los labios de la reina.

Esta tosió mientras sentía como el líquido bajaba por su garganta y después abrió los ojos.

-Su alteza, esta despierta! –exclamo una de las sirvientas emocionada.

Sakura les hizo una señal para que se callara.

-Deberá estar descansando hasta mañana.

Koyuki movió sus labios, tratando de decir algo.

-No se preocupe, le prometo que salvare a su villa, su alteza –le respondió Sakura, sabiendo lo que la reina quería decir.

La monarca solamente sonrió débilmente antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

-Por favor, acompáñenos al hospital para curar a los niños –le indico uno de los guardias.

--

Se demorarían más de dos meses en llegar a su destino, ya que ahora se encontraban un en un punto muy alejado de la guarida, y había trampas por doquier.

-Nos demoraremos todo ese tiempo por las trampas que se encuentran alrededor de la guarida. Hay que ser cuidadosos.

-Eso ya lo entendemos –dijo Karin-. Lo que aun no entiendo es porque me pusiste de pareja con Juugo, Sasuke.

Sasuke la miro cansado.

-Ya lo he dicho, tú tienes la habilidad para encontrar cosas, y con Suigetsu ya conocemos la zona. Juugo no sabe el camino y tú lo ayudaras.

-No crees que será hora de separarnos, Sasuke? –pregunto Suigetsu.

Todos se pararon.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Todos salieron de la cueva donde se habían refugiado durante la tormenta, y empezaron a saltar entre los árboles.

-Nos encontraremos en la base –dijo Sasuke, antes de ver a sus dos compañeros marcharse en la dirección contraria. "Y con respecto a ti, empieza a contar tus días, Uchiha Itachi" pensó.

Siguieron saltando por el resto del día, sin parar. Suigetsu reclamaba que deberían descansar, su espada pesaba demasiado. Pero sabía que no lo harían, Sasuke ha estado esperando ese momento desde mucho tiempo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se pusiera entremedio. La noche llego nuevamente, la luna estaba visible por primera vez, después de la gran tormenta.

-Será mejor que paremos –dijo su compañero notablemente cansado-. Sasuke, si sigues así no tendrás fuerzas para el momento.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo y paro bruscamente sobre una rama, dejando sus huellas marcadas.

-Por fin –murmuro el otro, respirando agitadamente.

-Solo descansaremos por unos minutos, no te acomodes –le dijo.

Suigetsu se fue a sentar apoyando su pared en el tronco de un árbol, por fin relajado.

-Ahora debemos ser más cuidadosos –dijo-. Puede que hayan cambiado de lugar las trampas que tenían puestas un año atrás.

Si, un año atrás lo había tratado por segunda vez. Había ido solo con Suigetsu a la guarida secreta de Akatsuki a matar a su hermano y satisfacer su ambición de vengar su clan. Pero no todo había salido como el pensaba. Al parecer, Itachi ya sabia que su hermano iba en busca de el para cumplir su venganza, y estaba listo desde antes.

Sasuke logro encontrarlo solo, pero se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor ya lo estaba esperando. A pesar de eso, el ataco, y salio perdiendo de una forma vergonzosa, según sus propias palabras.

Si no fuera porque Suigetsu había ido con el, habría muerto.

-Puede que hayan cambiado de lugar las trampas, pero nosotros conocemos el terreno –se defendió sacando ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

-Siempre tan seguro, Sasuke… tan seguro…

* * *

**Proximo capitulo: Memorias, Sakura y Sasuke**

**Pd: Perdon por las faltas **


	3. Memorias, Sakura y Sasuke

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Memorias, Sakura y Sasuke_

O.o Una Semana despues o.O

Se sentía aliviada. Si. Pudo salvar a todos los enfermos de Yukigakure, niños y adultos. Y no solo eso, sino que lo hizo en un periodo mas corto de lo que ella pensaba.

_-Volveré a salvo, y mas fuerte –dijo-, lo prometo, Tsunade-sama._

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a la Hokage dos semanas atrás, y supo que había cumplido su promesa. Ahora podría ir a Sunagakure a luchar con sus amigos, a salvarlos. Haruno Sakura se sentía lista para ir a salvar a todo aquel que la necesitara.

-Sakura-san –escucho la voz de un niño que la llamaba-. Muchas gracias por salvarnos, después me convertiré en un ninja tan fuerte como usted!

-Taichi-kun… -murmuro ella, viendo a un niño de tan solo 5 años, agitándole una mano de forma de despedida.

Taichi era el nieto de Ichigo. Y lo salvo ella. No había ningún sentimiento más apropiado para este momento que el alivio de saber que ayudaste a los que necesitaban tu ayuda. Estaba muy orgullosa de si misma, y lo mismo estaría Naruto cuando se lo contara.

Naruto… como estará? Y su sensei? Y Sai y Yamato?

Echaba bastante de menos a su antiguo equipo, y ver a todos esos niños le hizo recordar cuando ella tenía esa misma edad, cuando todavía no había abierto sus ojos al mundo.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a Taichi.

-Sakura-san, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día –dijo Ichigo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su nieto.

-También espero eso, Furukawa-san.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza al anciano y después dirigirse al barco que la llevaría de vuelta a casa.

-Sakura –la aludida se dio vuelta, la reina la estaba llamando-. Dile a Naruto gracias de mi parte. Y otra cosa, creemos que el tiempo no va a mejorar, al contrario, ira peor, así que tomaras una ruta mas larga para llegar al País del Fuego; la tripulación te dirá los detalles.

-De acuerdo.

-Ah, y algo más –la monarca la detuvo por segunda vez-. Gracias.

Sakura sonrió otra vez, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de emoción.

-De nada.

--

-Sasuke.

Este miro hacia atrás, donde venia su compañero siguiéndolo. Los dos estaban saltando los árboles, acercándose cada vez más a Akatsuki.

-Ahora deberíamos ir más lento, las trampas…

-Lo se –le corto. Estaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Cansado de tanto esperar y tener que esperar mas.

--

Sakura se encontraba en la proa del barco.

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade, a su lado izquierdo estaba Naruto, que al igual que ella, miraban a la Hokage confundidos, sin entender porque les había llamado tan urgente.

La quinta Hokage fijo su mirada en ellos, con un semblante serio, analizándolos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Naruto, Sakura, lo que les voy a decir… -tomo aire-. Por favor, quiero que se lo tomen con calma, y que…

-Ayy basta del palabreo y dinos lo que pasa! –se quejo Naruto, desesperado.

-Tsunade-sama, perdónelo…

-No, Sakura… -la estudiante miro a la maestra sin entender-, Naruto tiene derecho a quejarse, porque lo que les voy a decir no será agradable…

Tsunade camino desde su escritorio llenos de papeles, hasta la ventana de su oficina.

-Lamento decirles que Uchiha Sasuke fue asesinado por su hermano Itachi.

Sakura, que en ese momento estaba muy ocupada pensando en como retar a Naruto después de la reunión, se quedo helada al escuchar esas palabras. Sasuke…

-N-no puede ser… -escucho que decía Naruto, sin creérselo tampoco-. Eso no es verdad…

-Naruto… -la Sannin se fijo en el Jinchuuriki.

-No es verdad… no, no lo es… Sasuke no esta muerto… -Naruto cada vez se encogía mas, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-. SASUKE NO ESTA MUERTO!

Sakura simplemente no podía sostenerse, cayó al suelo de rodillas, se llevo una mano a la boca que estaba tiritando, y lloro, lloro como nunca antes en toda su vida lo había hecho. Esperaba que no fuera esto lo que pasaba, que fuera como las tras veces. Que Sasuke sobreviviera como lo ha hecho antes… pero esta vez no era así.

Las lagrimas caían de su cara como dos cataratas, e incapaz de pararse, no pudo detener a Naruto que salía por la puerta corriendo.

-Sakura… -era la voz de su maestra-, lo siento.

_…3 horas más tarde…_

La chunnin estaba corriendo entre las calles de Konoha, todavía con los ojos rojos, todavía con el dolor en su corazón. Sabía donde podría encontrar a su amigo, y esperaba que estuviera ahí.

Se paro frente a un portón que estaba envuelto en cintas amarillas que decían "Peligro". No le importo, entro con la cabeza gacha, pensando que hace unos años atrás en ese mismo lugar ocurrió el asesinato de la familia Uchiha.

Todos murieron, todos menos el. Pero todos asesinados por la misma persona…

Encontró a Naruto sentado en frente del símbolo Uchiha ubicado en un muro, observándolo con la mirada perdida, sujetando sus rodillas con sus brazos. Ella se quedo ahí parada, también viendo el símbolo en silencio. Por primera vez no sabia que decirle a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan… -Sakura casi le da un respingo-, perdóname. Perdóname por no haber podido traerlo de vuelta…

-Naruto… -dijo ella, sumergida en un mar de lágrimas.

Su mano derecha estaba cerrada, ahí se encontraba lo único que quedaba del último de los Uchiha: un pedazo de tela con un abanico rojo y blanco.

Desde ese día, los dos volvieron a los terrenos de los Uchiha todos los días por un año, a rezarle al abanico que se encontraba en la pared. Era el único momento que tenían paz. A veces Kakashi o Sai los acompañaba, incluso una vez Hinata fue, a acompañar a Naruto cuando Sakura no podía ir. Otras veces cada uno iba por su cuenta a diferentes horas, o iban más de una vez al día.

A pesar que hace tiempo Sakura dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que Sasuke no volvería a Konoha, en esos meses se arrepintió más que nunca haberlo dicho, y siempre que iba a rezarle decía lo mismo: "_Perdóname por no salvarte… por no salvarte ni a ti ni a Naruto de esta tristeza…_"

**Fin Flash Back**

Cerro sus ojos, esperando que una lagrima cayese, pero nada paso. Eso la hizo sentir peor. Ella siempre se caracterizaba por mostrar sus sentimientos, ser abierta a la gente, y no poder mostrar lo que sentía ahora a través de lagrimas que no salían era peor que llorar hasta no tener agua en tu cuerpo.

Apretó su mano derecha, donde nuevamente se encontraba el pedacito de tela, el único recuerdo de su viejo compañero.

Todos los días que vistió de luto, solo por el. No era porque todavía sintiera algo por el difunto Uchiha, sino que era por respeto a lo que algún día sintió por el.

--

Un trueno retumbo en el cielo.

-No otra vez… -se quejo mientras gruesas gotas caían sobre su cara-. No otra noche con lluvia, por favor -parecía como si le suplicara al cielo que dejara de llover-. Oye, Sasuke, ahí hay un refugio.

Sasuke lanzo un bufido. Además de la lluvia, las trampas y la distancia, debe aguantar a Suigetsu. Pero se lo debía después de haberle ayudado la última vez.

Bajo de las ramas donde estaba saltando, y se dirigió después de Suigetsu a un refugio entre las raíces de un árbol.

La verdad es que si estaba cansado, ha estado todo el día avanzando sin parar (ni siquiera con las quejas de su compañero). Se sentó dentro de la cuevita, y cerro sus ojos.

-Cuando tenga a Samehada podría ser capaz de derrotarte –comento el otro.

-Si es que la consigues –le respondió Sasuke todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Suigetsu alzo una ceja y sonrió mostrando algunos de sus dientes filudos.

-Crees que no soy capaz de conseguirla?

Sasuke no contesto, quería perderse en su mente como lo hacia cuando estaba cansado. Quería preguntarse las preguntas de siempre. Y a veces recordaba su pasado.

Naruto y Sakura.

Dos nombres, dos personas… para el les parecía tan lejano ese recuerdo, quería deshacerse de el, pero había un lazo que no quería separarlo de sus dos antiguos compañeros. Era como si hubiera… esperanza de volverlos a ver.

* * *

**Gracias x todos sus reviews y alertas y favoritos!! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Perdon si salio muy corto, pero tenia que ser asi :( **

**como sea, el proximo capitulo demas que lo subo el fin de semana, asi que no deben esperar mucho!**

**Atte. **

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: Otra vez perdon x las faltas**


	4. Problemas

**Gracias x todos sus reviews!**

**Sakurita55**: _si, sufrieron bastante por la supuesta muerte. Gracias x tu review y que te guste este capitulo :)_

-**Sakuritah-:** _perdon si me demore mucho en actualiuzar! Sorryyy!! disfruta el 4 cap!_

**ikamari:** _me alegra q te haya encantado :P gracias x tu review tambien!_

**EeMiiLyh-chan:** _sii despues vi el cap y era corto, sorryyy!! q la esti pasando bien en el invierno de chilee_

**Pinguina Uchiha**: _gracias x leer mi fic :) aqui el 4, q te gustee_

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M**: _wow hehe gracias x tu review. No solo compartimos el gusto por el SasuSaku, sino que tambien el nombre _

**L.I.T.:** _hehe si, ya veremos cuando se reencuentran :P_

* * *

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Problemas_

Como dicen, no todo es color rosa.

El trueno que había retumbado anteriormente golpeo el mástil del barco, haciendo que cayera y que la nave perdiera el control.

Ahora todos iban de ahí para allá, subiéndose a botes, tratando de salvarse la vida.

Sakura se encontraba ayudando a todos los tripulantes, asegurándose que todos estaban a salvo, sobre un bote. Llevaba su abrigo encima y en un hombro su mochila con todas sus cosas.

-Sakura-san! –uno de los marineros la llamo- Súbase a uno de los botes! Sálvese usted!

Esta se agarraba de cualquier cosa para no caer, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

-No, ustedes deben salvarse primero! –dijo-. Vayan de vuelta a la Primavera lo mas rápido que puedan!

-Pero, Sakura-san…

-ES UNA ORDEN.

Al parecer ese grito le indico a toda la tripulación que ella sabia lo que hacia. Que gran mentira! En el fondo Sakura estaba desesperada por subir a un bote e irse a la costa más cercana, pero para ella siempre los demás estaban primero.

El tiempo había cambiado bruscamente, antes estaba nublado pero tranquilo, y ahora había tormenta de truenos y lluvia por doquier. Pero ella se quedo ahí, esperando a que todos estuvieran a salvo.

-Sakuran-san! –escucho los gritos de la tripulación, y sintió como una gran ola estaba detrás de ella, y devoraría el barco en cualquier momento.

--

Después de descansar un rato, siguieron andando, pero ahora en vez de saltar los árboles caminaban. Caminaban con cuidado, ya que si pisaban algo podría significar el final. Iban muy concentrados en sus pies cuando un cuervo se poso en una rama, y esta se quebró.

-Mierda… -murmuro Sasuke, al ver al pájaro irse volando, y causando que ellos cayeran en una de las mil trampas que habían.

-Ahora que hacemos? –preguntó Suigetsu, pero al ver que su compañero levantaba una mano sabia que debían quedarse quietos.

-Si te mueves esto se pondrá peor.

La tierra, los árboles y el cielo cambiaron. "_Así que un jutsu que te transporta a otro lugar_" pensó Suigetsu, viendo como el paisaje cambiaba de un bosque de noche a una playa de arena blanca.

Miro hacia atrás y vio que habían salido del bosque, y que debían entrar otra vez… esto les tomara para siempre.

-Para la próxima también debemos tener cuidado con las aves, Sasuke –comento.

-No era un cuervo cualquiera… _el_ lo mando –dijo con una voz llena de ira.

Lanzo un bufido, mientras las olas del mar se movían tranquilamente, dando un sonido de fondo bastante relajante. Relajante para cualquiera, menos para el; le desesperaba.

-Ve a buscar madera, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche –decidió, viendo que no había ninguna otra posibilidad, y que además el último descanso no le sirvió mucho.

"_Sasuke no esta nada feliz, me quedare por unos minutos buscando madera hasta que se calme_" pensó.

Todavía estaba en la playa, así que enterró su espada en la arena y se sentó apoyándose en ella. Suspiro cansado, esa cosa era demasiado pesada. Se fijo en el mar, en una parte cercana al parecer había una tormenta muy seria. Cerro sus ojos, tratando de descansar por lo menos un minuto.

--

Sakura salto de lo que quedaba del barco, y llego a parar debajo de la ola que se comía las nave ferozmente. Por suerte había tomado una buena cantidad de aire al último segundo antes de entrar en el mar. Sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía, y como iba flotando hacia arriba por si solo… estaba cerrando sus ojos, esperando el momento…

--

-Naruto-kun!

Una gran bomba se oyó, y el humo salía por todas partes. Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca, pensando que había pasado lo peor. Sus ojos blancos miraban al frente, donde el humo todavía no desaparecía, y el viento hacia que su pelo azulado se moviera con violencia.

Se quedo ahí esperando, sin hacer nada, sin saber que hacer. Pero de repente entremedio de esa gran nube se asomo a alguien que venia caminando.

-Heh… -Naruto tenia un de esas sonrisas de nunca seré derrotado en su cara-. Hinata, te dije que no te preocuparas por mí, soy invencible.

Se tambaleo un poco antes de llegar donde estaba su compañera, y se toco la rodilla derecha. Se había herido.

-Naruto-kun, d-debemos volver… estas herido… -Hinata lo ayudo a sostenerse, dispuesta a marcharse.

-No… debemos seguir, Hinata –dijo Naruto, dándose la vuelta-. Vamos.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el túnel. Estaban llegando al cuartel donde se encontraban los enemigos de la Arena y de Konoha, los ninjas del Sonido.

En la aldea de la Arena se encontraban los demás luchando contra Otogakure, que atacaban como animales salvajes. Después de la muerte de Orochimaru y de la ida de Sasuke, Kabuto se encargo de la aldea del Sonido, que en ese momento sufría una crisis. Decidio pedirle alianza a los de la Arena, que así de paso los llevaría a Konoha a destruirla como lo había deseado Orochimaru, pero los de Suna se opusieron a esta oferta y empezó la batalla entre las dos aldeas. Konoha al ser informada de la situación mando todos los ninjas necesarios para ayudar a Sunagakure. Y ahora Hinata y Naruto tenían la tarea de buscar el cuartel secreto del Sonido para atacarlos por sorpresa después.

Siguieron avanzando por el túnel oscuro, hasta que oyeron voces.

-Byakugan! –murmuro Hinata, haciendo que muchas venas rodearan sus ojos-. Hay dos personas… al parecer están discutiendo.

-Acerquémonos mas –dijo Naruto, caminando más rápido.

--

Escuchaba las olas del mar, que la llevaban hacia la orilla. Después sintió la arena debajo de su espalda. Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que nunca más los volvería a abrir, sabiendo que no podría ser rescatada.

Todavía sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero donde le dolía mas era en sus brazos. Si pudiera curarlos…

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, desde su graduación como gennin, el encuentro con Naruto después de dos años y medio, su promesa de volver mas fuerte a Konoha, mas fuerte y a salvo…

_Naruto, Tsunade-sama… perdónenme…_

--

-Te tardaste mucho –le dijo Sasuke.

-No había buena madera… ya sabes… -se defendió Suigetsu.

-Hmp.

Suigetsu puso toda la madera que había recogido sobre la arena de la playa, acomodándola para encender una fogata. Se fijo en su compañero.

Parecía molesto, molesto en incomodo. Sentía como si algo no estuviera bien.

-Sucede algo? –le pregunto mientras prendía la fogata.

-No… no se… -respondió Sasuke, cerrando los ojos.

Suigetsu miro hacia la orilla de la playa, y se fijo que había un monto.

-Sasuke, eso es una persona? –dijo parándose.

Sauske abrió los ojos y los puso sobre el monto que había a orillas del mar. Si, era una persona… una persona con pelo… rosa?

Tardo unos segundos en seguir a Suigetsu, que ya estaba acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo. Al llegar, se sorprendió.

-Es una persona –dijo-. Es una chica, Sasuke.

Sasuke se paro en seco, escuchando por primera vez atentamente a lo que su compañero decía. _Es una chica, Sasuke… _una chica de pelo rosa?

-La dejamos aquí?

--

-Naruto-kun!

Una gran bomba se oyó, y el humo salía por todas partes. Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca, pensando que había pasado lo peor. Sus ojos blancos miraban al frente, donde el humo todavía no desaparecía, y el viento hacia que su pelo azulado se moviera con violencia.

Se quedo ahí esperando, sin hacer nada, sin saber que hacer. Pero de repente entremedio de esa gran nube se asomo a alguien que venia caminando.

-Heh… -Naruto tenia un de esas sonrisas de nunca seré derrotado en su cara-. Hinata, te dije que no te preocuparas por mí, soy invencible.

Se tambaleo un poco antes de llegar donde estaba su compañera, y se toco la rodilla derecha. Se había herido.

-Naruto-kun, d-debemos volver… estas herido… -Hinata lo ayudo a sostenerse, dispuesta a marcharse.

-No… debemos seguir, Hinata –dijo Naruto, dándose la vuelta-. Vamos.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el túnel. Estaban llegando al cuartel donde se encontraban los enemigos de la Arena y de Konoha, los ninjas del Sonido.

En la aldea de la Arena se encontraban los demás luchando contra Otogakure, que atacaban como animales salvajes. Después de la muerte de Orochimaru y de la ida de Sasuke, Kabuto se encargo de la aldea del Sonido, que en ese momento sufría una crisis. Decidio pedirle alianza a los de la Arena, que así de paso los llevaría a Konoha a destruirla como lo había deseado Orochimaru, pero los de Suna se opusieron a esta oferta y empezó la batalla entre las dos aldeas. Konoha al ser informada de la situación mando todos los ninjas necesarios para ayudar a Sunagakure. Y ahora Hinata y Naruto tenían la tarea de buscar el cuartel secreto del Sonido para atacarlos por sorpresa después.

Siguieron avanzando por el túnel oscuro, hasta que oyeron voces.

-Byakugan! –murmuro Hinata, haciendo que muchas venas rodearan sus ojos-. Hay dos personas… al parecer están discutiendo.

-Acerquémonos mas –dijo Naruto, caminando más rápido.

* * *

_Perdon por las faltas de ortografia! El proximo capitulo seguramente sera mas largo :P asi que don't worry._

**Proximo capitulo: Naruto y Hinata**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**


	5. Naruto y Hinata

_**Reviews:** gracias por todos sus reviews, sus favoritos y su apoyo! me hacen re feliz :D_

**Gothic-sweet angel:** _me alegra q te haya gustado! ojala que este cap tb sea de tu agrado :D_

**Sakurita55**: _esta bien si te emocionas, lo haces por todas las fans de esta pareja!_

**Pinguina Uchiha:** _gracias por leer, y a proposito, eres chilena?? esq x el ia poh... solamente los chilenos los hacemos q io sepa :S_

**L.I.T.**: _pronto se enontraran, no te preocupes_

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasques**: _si, si este es mas largo, creo yo. gracias x tu review de todas maneras :D_

**Haira**: _la repeti!??!?! O.o ay no, que estoy mal... perdoooon!! no me di cuenta!! creo que estaba demasiao apurada y no se ke paso :s... ojala que disfrutes este cap!_

**EeMiiLyh-chan**:_ bueno, cada uno con su opinion , y bueno este capitulo es enfocado en Naruto y Hinata, asi que no se si lo leeras :S pero no te preocupes, el proximo sera mejor :)_

**Jul13ttA:**_ hehe una lectora mas! gracias por pasarte y dejar tu review :)_

**-Sakuritah-:**_ pronto... como tu dijiste ;) disfruta este cap_

* * *

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Naruto y Hinata_

Naruto y Hinata estaban cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo, sentían como las emociones se mezclaban dentro de ellos, pensando que cumplirían su misión.

Hinata seguía teniendo en Byakugan activado, por si los perdían de vista. Los dos caminaban sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Hinata, debemos ir más rápido –dijo Naruto, agarrándole la mano y haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Desde esa vez que Naruto empezó a verla con ojos diferentes.

Flash Back

Era uno de esos días en los que el iba a rezar a los terrenos del clan Uchiha, iba solo, ya que Sakura no podía ir ese día.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera rindiéndole respeto a su rededor, llevando la vieja banda que un día le perteneció a su mejor amigo.

_Sasuke, donde quiera que estés… espero que estés bien._

Desde el día en que supo de la muerte de su mejor amigo, sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no transmitían ese brillo de apoyo y esperanza que solía tener. No estaba tan atento ni tan hiperactivo como antes. Y si estaba así, era para que Sakura se alegrara por lo menos un poco.

Sintió unos pasos detrás de él y se dio vuelta. Al parecer a Hinata no le importo ser vista siguiéndole. Estaba vestida de negro, como el, y llevaba una flor en la mano.

-N-Naruto-kun… -sus mejillas se encendieron mientras hablaba-, n-no quería que vinieras s-solo aquí… p-por eso quise…

No pudo seguir, ya que ahora mismo Naruto se encontraba al frente suyo.

-Gracias, Hinata… -dijo con la voz apagada.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el abanico de los Uchiha pintado en un muro, y se sentaron de rodillas frente de el en silencio. Naruto miraba el símbolo, mientras Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha mirando la flor que llevaba en sus manos.

-S-siento mucho que e-esto haya pas-sado, Naruto-kun –dijo como si ella fuera la culpable de todo el sufrimiento del Jinchuuriki.

Naruto la miro sorprendido, y le tomo una mano, sorprendiéndola a ella también.

-No tienes de que disculparte, Hinata… -trataba de sonar lo mas seguro posible, sabiendo que por dentro estaba destruido-. Gracias por acompañarme.

Hinata tenía su cara completamente roja, y no se atrevió a ver los ojos de su acompañante.

…Más tarde…

-Hinata me acompañó.

-Eh? –pregunto Sakura.

-Me acompañó a allá –dijo-. Le trajo una flor mostrando respeto, me dijo que lo sentía mucho… me dijo que no quería que fuera solo… pero en todo ese momento no me miro a los ojos –Naruto vio a su compañera.

Sakura simplemente le sonrió tristemente.

-Lamento decirte que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, sigues siendo tan idiota y tan ciego con ella.

-A-a que te refieres? –no será que Hinata sabe lo del Kyuubi?

-Naruto –Sakura lo miro a los ojos-, le gustas a Hinata.

Fin Flash Back

Y desde ese momento que empezó a prestarle mas atención a su comportamiento con el. Ella no tartamudeaba con los demás. Ella no se sonrojaba con los demás. Y para colmo de la situación, ahora el se comportaba con ella así también.

"_Le gustas a Hinata…"_

Las palabras de Sakura han estado sonando en su cabeza hace muchos meses, y ahora que debía cumplir esta misión con Hinata se sentía raro.

Había momentos en los que la miraba a los ojos (si es que tenia el valor) sentía como una ola de calor le invadía las mejillas y si no apartada la vista se desmayaría. Era tan… extraña y al mismo tiempo placentera esa sensación de sentir esa presión en el pecho y más todo el día, cuando ves a Hinata. Estaba seguro que podría pasar toda su vida así.

-Naruto-kun –le advirtió Hinata.

Naruto miro al frente, después de estar tan concentrado pensando en su compañera no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Después de los minutos que llevaba su cabeza apuntando a sus pies, la levanto y se encontró con un par de lentes redondos.

-Naruto-kun… hace mucho que no nos vemos –dijo Kabuto, con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

El chico se puso delante de Hinata, protegiéndola.

-Hinata, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo –le ordeno, pero la respiración segura de su compañera le dijo lo contrario-. Por favor, vete antes que…

-Antes que veas caer al Kyuubi muerto –termino el del Sonido.

Naruto sintió como el mundo se le venia a los pies. Sintió como la respiración de Hinata, que segundos antes era segura, se cortaba, sintió como la saliva le bajaba por la garganta.

-K-kyuubi…? –repitió la chica, la voz le temblaba agitadamente-. N-Naruto-kun…?

Su compañero, todavía pendiente que a unos metros mas atrás se encontraba el enemigo, se giro hasta mirarla a los ojos. Le dieron ganas de llorar.

-Vete, Hinata, vete de aquí antes que me veas en ese estado –le suplico, su voz sonaba diferente, como si no fuera el. Ahora Naruto tenía una voz de hombre, de su adulto.

Hinata movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda muchas veces, negándose a dejarlo.

-_Por favor._

El Jinchuuriki, en ese momento, volvió su vista hacia Kabuto, que lo aun miraba con esa maldita sonrisa superior, con una mano apoyada en la cintura. Sus ojos ya no mostraban suplica ni dolor, sino que odio y ganas de atravesar a la persona que estaba frente suyo.

-Te voy a sacar esa maldita sonrisa de la cara! –le desafió, haciendo los sellos necesarios-. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -Diez clones idénticos a el aparecieron en nubes de humo. Naruto, sin verla, dijo-: Hinata, ándate de una vez por todas, yo me ocupare de el.

-No! –Naruto relajo todos los músculos de su cara antes esa respuesta-. Yo me quedare contigo, Naruto-kun!

Les mando una mirada a sus Kage Bunshins, y estos entendieron que fueran a atacar a Kabuto, aunque no sirviera de nada. Pero necesitaba tiempo, tan solo unos segundos más.

Se volvió hacia Hinata, y esta se asusto bastante al ver que los ojos de Naruto ahora no eran azules, sino que rojos, sus bigotes se habían agrandando y sus colmillos y uñas crecido.

-No quiero perder a alguien importante… no otra vez –dijo-. Por eso, te pido que te vayas.

Naruto ni espero a que ella se fuera, ya que partió corriendo hacia donde se dirigía Kabuto, que en esos momentos había escapado. Cada paso que daba, sentía que mas ira corría por sus venas, sentía como su chakra cambiaba repentinamente a un color rojo escarlata.

_-Los dos sabemos que quieres matar._

Una voz profunda retumbaba dentro de el, pero sabia que el Kyuubi no iba a poseerlo.

-Quiero proteger a aquellos que siempre han estado ahí, si eso implica dar mi vida –le dijo al Kyuubi.

_-Tu vida? No creo que eso sea posible… tu vida es mi vida, y nadie se la llevara. Déjame darte todo mi poder…_

-NI SE TE OCURRA.

Naruto empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, mientras que su chakra tomaba la forma de un par de orejas puntiagudas y una cola.

"_Ahora no están ni Kakashi ni Sakura para detenernos"_

Las palabras dichas por su difunto amigo resonaban en su cabeza, era verdad, ahora nadie podía detenerlo. _Sasuke, donde sea que estés, quiero que mires mi espalda… confío en ti._

--

Una imagen de Naruto paso rápidamente por su cabeza, que será?

--

Al ver frente suyo a Kabuto lo hizo parar violentamente, marcando sus huellas en el suelo del túnel.

-Veo que ya me alcanzaste, eres bastante lento, sabes? –le provoco.

-Cállate y prepárate –dijo Naruto, volviendo a hacer su Kage Bunshin.

-Ja, la misma vieja técnica, no te has actualizado? –Kabuto se cruzo de brazos desinteresado-. A los 14 años Sasuke ya dominaba la mitad de las técnicas de Orochimaru-sama.

Naruto frunció su entrecejo, bastante enojado.

-No… pronuncies… el nombre… de Sasuke!

El y sus clones saltaron a atacar al enemigo de la Arena, cada uno en cada lado, rodeándolo. Pero Kabuto parecía ni interesarse en el hecho que iba a ser atacado de todos los lados.

Naruto lo golpeo por todas partes, asegurándose que quedaría listo para la tumba en un dos por tres.

-Eso es todo lo que el Kyuubi tiene? Y además con tres colas? –esa voz no venia del medio, sino que de otra parte.

Naruto hizo desaparecer sus Kage Bunshins y se dio vuelta. Kabuto estaba intacto. Y si, había sacado dos colas más. Pero algo lo concentro más que su chakra. Un kunai iba en dirección hacia la cabeza de Kabuto.

Este lo atrapo fácilmente entre sus dedos.

-Y mandaron solo a débiles… Konoha cada vez de hunde mas y mas…

Detrás de el apareció Hinata, con el Byakugan activado.

-Perdóname, Naruto-kun, pero no puedo dejarte solo –dijo Hinata.

Su mirada, a pesar del Byakugan, le seguía pareciendo tierna. En un acto seguido, Hinata se encontraba con el kunai cerca de su cuello, y Kabuto sujetándola por atrás.

-Me vas a atacar ahora?

-SUELTALA!

Kabuto al parecer perdió algo de su seguridad, ya que su mirada cambio a una desconfiada, y sus músculos se relajaron.

-Hinata… -la voz de Naruto se había hecho mas suave, la sensación de decir ese nombre hacia que todo su ser cambiara-, muévete, es hora que le…

No pudo terminar su oración, ya que sintió un gran dolor dentro de su pecho.

-_Calla y actúa _–dijo el Kyuubi.

-Pero Hinata esta ahí –Naruto trataba de resistirse, pero le era imposible.

Fuera se su voluntad, empezó a juntar chakra en una de sus manos, formando así un shuriken gigante.

-Hinata, m-muévete antes que sea muy tarde –trato de decir mientras corría rápidamente hacia los dos.

"_Deberías usar ese jutsu como ultima opción"_

Sakura le había dicho eso, después de haber usado esa técnica por primera ver. En esta situación ese jutsu era su última opción. Era su única opción.

-Fūton: Rasengan!

* * *

_q lo hayan disfrutado!!_

**Proximo capitulo: La reaccion al reencontrarnos**

_atte._

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: como siempre.. ustedes saben, las faltas de ortografia... perdon! Y si tienen alguna duda con el fic, no duden en preguntarme que yo feliz les respondere :D**


	6. La Reaccion al Reencontrarnos

_**Reviews:**_

**ikamari:** _kyaaaaa te fascinooo!! heheh gracias x tu review :) Disfruta este cap _

**Pinguina Uchiha**: _eres de vina?!?! (lei en tu profile xD) io tbb! o sea ya no vivo en chile pero eso no importa :P a q colegio vai?? respondeme pliis xD que no todos los dias se conoce a alguien de tu ciudad q le gusta el SasuSaku :P_

**Sakurita55**: _haha homosexual, buena esa! No te preoucpes que pronto sabras su suerte ;)_

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez:** _ojala que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :) Y de aqui en adelante, las cosas cambiaran harto._

**saku-chanxsasu**: _pronto sabras lo que pasa con ellos, disfruta este chapter!_

**EeMiiLyh-chan**: _bueno, cada una con sus gustos, ojala que este cap te guste :) como le dije a Gabriela, hartos cambios habran._

**L.I.T**.: _gracias x siemrpe dejarme review :) y que bueno que enuentres que la histoira esta interesante _

**Haira**_: mejor deja que le capitulo hable por mi :) disfruta_

* * *

**La Mision de Sakura**

_La Reaccion al Reencontrarnos_

Despertó alteradamente, tomando una gran cantidad de aire. Había tenido un mal presentimiento después de ver esa imagen de Naruto en sus sueños. Seguía acostada de espalda, y cerro sus ojos completamente. Sus brazos le dolían demasiado.

Naruto…

Volvió a abrir sus ojos. Ya no se encontraba en la playa, no sentía la arena, pero si sentía que estaba apoyada en algo duro.

Como pudo trato de levantarse, y reconocer donde estaba cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

Era un bosque.

Los árboles crecían altos y llenos de ramas y hojas verdes. Todo húmedo como si recién ayer la lluvia hubiese parado.

-Donde estoy? –se murmuro a si misma.

Trato de recordar lo ultimo que había visto. El mar, las olas feroces que casi la devoraron. Pero nada acerca de un bosque.

Pensó que tal vez esto era un sueño, pero no podía ser, porque ella estaba supuestamente muerta. Tal vez esto es lo que le pasa a la gente cuando muere… no, eso no, es muy infantil… O tal vez no esta muerta.

Apoyo uno de sus brazos en el tronco del árbol y recordó el agudo dolor que tenia.

"_No, por lo menos no estoy muerta"_

Miro hacia sus brazos, que, a pesar del dolor, todavía podía usarlos. Y algo le llamo la atención.

Estaban vendados. De una forma pésima y con una tela bastante sucia, pero estaban vendados.

Frunció el ceño y se quito las supuestas vendas, viendo una gran herida en cada brazo. Suspiro.

-Por lo menos no son muy profundas –volvió a murmurar para si misma mientras de sus manos sacaba un chakra verde y las ponía sobre sus brazos.

Ya curada, debía pensar en lo que haría ahora. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de buscar alguna cosa que le pareciera conocida, pero nada. Nunca antes había estado en ese bosque.

Miro hacia su izquierda, su mochila estaba apoyada en el suelo, con su abrigo arriba doblado ordenadamente.

Frunció el ceño otra vez. No estaba sola.

Una rama crujió. Sakura saco un kunai, lista para atacar. Trato de agudizar sus sentidos, estar más pendiente de su rededor.

Se acercaba, podía sentir su chakra. Era un chakra que nunca antes había sentido…

Se puso en posición de ataque, y delante de ella apareció un chico de tal vez su misma edad cargando leña.

-Ya veo que despertaste –dijo.

-Quien eres –pregunto Sakura, agarrando mas fuerte su kunai.

-No te comportes así conmigo –dijo con un tono no muy amistoso-, por mi que tu te murieras en esa playa, pero el no quiso.

-Quien eres –volvió a preguntar Sakura, cada vez sintiendo menos desconfianza por el ninja frente suyo.

El ninja suspiro y dejo la leña en el suelo.

-Como veo que no tienes nada mejor que decir, ayúdame con esta leña que estoy cansado –dijo, y Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba en su espalda.

Era una espada gigantesca. La había visto antes, hace 4 años.

-Esa es la espada de… -ahora todo parecía mas confuso para ella. Al principio se encuentra en un lugar donde no debería estar y después una espada gigantesca que no había visto hace tiempo-. Zabuza…

Sin darse cuenta, relajo los músculos de su mano, bajando su kunai.

-Veo que conoces a mi senpai… -dijo-. Ya me parecía raro que alguien como ese te quisiera salvar.

-Ese…?

Pero fue interrumpida, ya que el chico frente ella miro hacia arriba y sonrió.

-Veo que ya volviste –dijo.

A Sakura le dio un vuelvo en el corazón volver a sentir esa chakra. Lentamente se dio vuelta, completamente bajando su kunai, y levanto la mirada hacia una rama del árbol.

-No puede ser… -murmuro, perdida.

Sobre esa rama se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke. Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, pensando que esto no era posible, que todo era una broma, que Sasuke estaba muerto y esto era una ilusión.

-Sakura.

La voz fría de su viejo compañero retumbo en sus oídos. Lo miro fijamente por bastantes segundos, tratando de creer lo que veía. Su ropa seguía siendo la misma, su pelo, todo el seguía siendo lo mismo excepto que estaba mas alto, sus ojos seguían igual de fríos, pero ahora podía ver que tenían un deje de algo diferente… de algo que nunca antes había visto en ese par de ojos oscuros.

-Sasuke…kun.

La veía y no podía dejar de acordarse de su pasado. De cuando tuvo amigos, gente que lo apoyaba, que se preocupaba por el. Ver a Sakura de nuevo, traerla con el, era como volver a sus doce años. A pesar que ambos hayan cambiado, a pesar que ahora los ojos de su antigua compañera muestren un dolor parecido al suyo, sentía que en el fondo esa esperanza era más presentimiento que pasaría que esperanza.

Sakura involuntariamente boto el kunai, que tintineo al caer sobre las piedrecillas del suelo, creando un eco en los oídos de ambos.

-Tanto tiempo –Sasuke cortó el silencio.

Sakura se acordó de la última vez que se habían visto, hace más o menos algo más de un año atrás. El dialogo parecido, la situación parecida.

-Yo…yo pensé que tu –a Sakura le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_-No te vayas! __–un día una mas joven Sakura menciono esas palabras-. Si lo haces, gritare!_

_En una ráfaga de viendo Sasuke desapareció y apareció detrás de ella._

_-Sakura…Gracias._

Esa fue la última vez que vio al Sasuke que ella conocía, si es que alguna vez lo conoció completamente.

Pero ahora ha cambiado, se había vuelto mas frío, mas ciego por la venganza.

Otra vez sintió esa ráfaga de viento, y escucho como los pies de Sasuke se apoyaban en el suelo frente a ella.

-Porque… -fue lo único que pudo articular.

Le hizo frente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Solamente el tosido del otro ninja los distrajo.

-Así que la conocías, Sasuke –dijo.

-Suigetsu…

Sakura se volteo, para ver al otro ninja llamado Suigetsu.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, quieres tener un momento a solas –dijo Suigetsu haciendo gestos de disculpas con sus manos-. Te entiendo, tienes _buen gusto_, Sasuke.

Solamente ver la mirada de susto de Suigetsu significo que Sasuke lo estaba amenazando. El primero se alejo lo suficiente como para que no escuchara.

Sakura volvió a fijarse en su viejo amigo, y volvió a verlo a los ojos.

Ahora el la estaba viendo de vuelta.

-Te debes preguntar porque te traje conmigo –empezó el-. Si te dejaba en la playa donde nosotros estuvimos, los que te irían a buscar podrían encontrar algún rastro mío y seguirme.

-Pudiste haber limpiado cualquier rastro de tu escoria –le corto Sakura.

Sasuke se sorprendió de lo fría que se encontraba su vieja compañera con el, no estaba acostumbrado.

-Tienes razón –dijo.

-Entonces porque me trajiste contigo? –pregunto Sakura, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sasuke se demoro unos segundos en responder. No tenía una respuesta concreta.

-No se.

El levanto una mano lentamente.

Recordó todos los días que iba a los terrenos de los Uchiha a rezar especialmente por el. Recordó los sueños de volverlo a ver, de volver a ser el antiguo equipo 7. Todas las veces en que quiso que le sonriera como la gente normal…

-Imbecil… -murmuro la chica, haciendo que Sasuke detuviera su mano-. Eres un imbecil!

Después de decir eso, le planto su palma derecha en la mejilla derecha del chico, sin que el se opusiera, liberando parte de su rabia.

-Llore por ti por cuatro años, rece por ti por uno! –Sakura escupía todas esas palabras con toda la rabia posible en ellas. Sasuke la miraba sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, con su mejilla roja.- Me hiciste creer… me hiciste creer que estabas muerto! Que habías sido asesinado por tu hermano! Hijo de put…

Estaba lista para darle otra cachetada, pero su mano fue detenida por la de Sasuke en la mitad del camino. Sakura volvió a sentirse intimidada por su mirada fría.

-Que el me había asesinado? –pregunto.

La chica quiso soltar su mano en forma brusca, pero al ver la mueca que hizo su viejo amigo cuando movió su mano le llamo la atención. En vez de dejarla ir de una manera no muy gentil, Sasuke le soltó la mano lentamente, como si le molestara.

-Quien te dijo eso? –volvió a preguntar, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Y ahora te incumbe lo que yo se? –pregunto ella, mostrándole que las cosas habían cambiado.

-A mi me incumbe, porque la noticia es acerca de mi –dijo Sasuke, volviendo al ataque.

Sakura boto la ultima lagrima, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, haciendo que lo verde que eran resaltara.

-Tsunade-sama –respondió, sabiendo que será bastante difícil para ella no contestarle a Sasuke.

A pesar que ambos hayan cambiado, que ambos hayan sufrido distintas perdidas, tenido diferentes vidas después de haber empezado de a cero juntos, su relación nunca cambiaria. Sakura, no importe lo dura y fría que se ponga, seguiría comportándose con un deje sumiso con Sasuke. Y este seguiría siéndole igual de indiferente por le resto de sus años.

Cerro sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente, estos mostrando la tristeza y confusión que invadía sus sentidos.

-Para ti yo siempre he sido un estorbo –dijo, sus palabras se movían como una suave brisa de viento-. Y se que siempre lo seré.

Sasuke escuchaba cada una de las palabras que la boca de la chica decía.

-Es por eso que dejare de molestarte –la voz de Sakura empezaba a quebrarse, todavía no asimilaba que su viejo amor platónico y compañero estaba vivo-. Es por eso que me iré.

Espero unos segundos por una respuesta, pero al no recibirla Sakura vio que Sasuke seguía siendo en el fondo el mismo.

-Irte? –dijo finalmente el, sorprendiéndola-. Te costara, estamos rodeados de trampas. La guarida de Akatsuki esta rodeada de trampas.

-Akatsuki? –pregunto ella, pero después encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta en su memoria-. Oh… vas por Uchiha Itachi… era obvio, sigues ciego por la venganza.

Sauske arqueo una ceja, pero dejo que su antigua compañera siguiera.

-Es que acaso no tienes nada mas _útil_ que hacer? –pero Sasuke, esta vez, no contesto-. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Dicho esto, Sakura pasó al lado de Sasuke, mirando hacia abajo, decepcionada. Hiciera lo que hiciera, hasta incluso después de la_ muerte_, Sasuke no cambiaria. Nunca.

Fue donde estaban sus cosas y las recogió, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero había un solo problema: no sabia donde ir.

-Si vas sola te perderás, y en el peor caso, podrías morir –dijo Suigetsu, asustándola.

-Puedo curarme, soy medico ninja –se defendió la otra, mirándolo sin ningún deje amistoso.

Suigetsu se acerco a ella, sonriendo.

-Medico ninja? –pregunto-. Eso nos puede servir…

-A que te refieres –dijo Sakura cortante.

-Nos puedes ser útil, no tenemos ningún medico en el equipo.

-Equipo…?

Suigetsu lanzo una carcajada, dejando mas confundida a la kunoichi.

-Pensabas que Sasuke había venido aquí solamente conmigo? El idiota no puede hacerlo solo, necesita ayuda para su venganza. Especialmente ahora que su hermano lo ha encontrado por segunda vez.

-Necesita…ayuda…? –era algo que no se podía creer fácilmente. Uchiha Sasuke pidiendo ayuda era como si Naruto dejara de ser el Jinchuuriki.

-Si, el desgraciado esta muy mal. Nos pide ayuda, pero para cuando encuentre a su hermano quiere matarlo solo.

Pero porque le pidió ayuda a ellos? Habían sido un equipo, amigos, porque no? Porque no le pidió ayuda a Naruto y a ella?

_-O sino llévame contigo! –había dicho hace tiempo-. Tratare de ayudarte, no se en que, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!_

Era irónico. Tiempo atrás habría dado todo por estar con Sasuke, por ayudarlo en su deber y que la aceptara, pero ahora daría todo por alejarse de el, creer que esto era una pesadilla.

-Pero el esta conciente de algo –Suigetsu la interrumpió en sus pensamientos-. Esta conciente que hay probabilidades que pierda su vida en el intento de matar a su hermano y...

Sakura cerró sus ojos, dándole a entender a Suigetsu que dejara de hablar, y los volvió a abrir.

-Disculpa, pero me gustaría estar un momento conmigo misma –dijo-. Estoy… estoy algo confundida y con lo que ha pasado… necesito pensar.

-Entendido –respondió el otro-. A propósito, mi nombre es Houzuki Suigetsu.

-Haruno Sakura –dijo ella, presentándose.

-Sakura, eh? Te dejo para que pienses.

-Gracias.

Suigetsu desapareció convirtiéndose en un charco de agua.

Sakura espero unos segundos, asegurándose que nadie la espiaba, y se desplomo sobre el tronco, arrastrando su espalda hacia abajo, con las manos en su cara.

Ahora que debía hacer?

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **_la razon por la que subi el capitulo tan temprano es porque la proxima semana no voy a estar aqui, sino que me voy de vacaciones! woot woooooot!! Me voy a la casa de mi tia, despues a Ottawa y a Montreal (Canada) asi que no volvere a subir cap hasta el proximo fin de semana. Ojala que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, es mas largo que los anteriores, y muchas gracias otra vez por todos sus review. Nos vemos la proxima semana!_

**Proximo capitulo: Decision**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: las faltas... perdon!**


	7. Decision

_**Reviews:** gracias por todos sus reviews :) y perdon si me demore mucho en subir! pero saben... las vacaciones (alias vagaciones)... xD_

**-Sakuritah-: **_hehe ya volvii!! La parte francesa de canada es muy europea... yo vivo en la parte inglesa y son ocmo nada que ver :S como si fueran dos paises y no uno solo. Gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te guste! Y ya saras lo que Sakura hara... creo que es obvio, no?_

**Tamiko-chan: **_ejale chilenaaa!! jeje q riiico otra chilena lee mi fic! yay! donde vives?? Yo antes vivia en vina epro me cambie a canada :S ya bueno que te guste este capitulo que sera mas larhgo que los anteriores ;) y gracias por leer mi fic_

**saku-chanxsasu:**_ que bueno que te haya gustado la conversacion :) yo pense que Sakura seria algo asi si se encontrara en una situacion como esta. Estaria bastante confundida y con hartos pensamientos en su cabeza xD Disfruta este capitulo como yo disfrute mis vacaciones xD (mucho)_

**L.I.T.:** _gracias por tu review :) y si, si las disfrute harto aunque eche de menos mi casita como siempre pasa. Que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias de nuevo por tu review y por leer mi fic :)_

**ikamari: **_sii si se pobrecita :( perdon por hacerle la vida tan miserable pero no pude contenerme xD Gracias por tu review y disfruta este capitulo :)_

**Pinguina Uchiha: **_ya si kache xD yo iba en el patmos . y sii el winterhill ta bien escondido... pero siempre que pasaba por ahi veia a caleta de alumnos de ahi caminar cuando salian de clases xD que ames este cap tb!_

**EeMiiLyh-chan: **_hehehe no te desesperes! aqui sabras que pasara, don't worry :) gracias por dejar tu review y disfruta este capitulo_

**Sakurita55: **_si, ya me esperaba que alguien dijera que queria mas sasusaku, en el futuro bien futuro habra no te preocupes, pero no sera tan empalagoso... si no que en este fic he tratado de enfocarme mas en los pensamientos, la parte sicologica de los personajes en vez de que tengan bastante tacto, si me entiendes. Igual espero que el cap te guste :D gracias por pasarte!_

**inu-nichan: **_gracias por tu review y como he ido anteriormente ya sabras que dira y hara sakura aqui, asi que disfruta este capitulo! _

**ALenis: **_perdon si me tarde mucho u.u esque quise subir el capitulo un dia despues de haber llegado a mi casa para descansar un poco del viaje xD disfruta el cap y gacias por tu review :D_

* * *

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Decision_

-Será hora que partamos –sugirió Suigetsu.

Ambos ya habían descansado bastante tiempo, Sasuke lo sabia, pero debía pensar en los últimos acontecimientos.

Nunca pensó encontrarse con un ninja de Konoha en los terrenos de la guarida de Akatsuki, y menos con Sakura. No estaba en sus planes, si ella se interponía entre el y su hermano, podría echar a perderlo todo.

Sasuke apoyo su mano izquierda en un tronco, y sintió como el dolor subía por su brazo, haciéndole sacar una mueca de dolor.

Suigetsu noto eso y arqueo una ceja. "_Seria bueno que esa Sakura lo curara_" pensó.

-Sasuke –trato de llamar su atención.

-Vamos –respondió el otro.

Estaban a punto de partir, pero unos pasos los detuvieron.

Sasuke se dio vuelta, y vio que Sakura llevaba su mochila en los hombros, mirándolo decidida.

-Iré contigo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sin cortar la conexión entre sus ojos con los de Sakura.

-Hmp.

-Nos vamos yendo? –interrumpió Suigetsu, bastante incomodo por el silencio.

-Vamos.

Los tres saltaron hacia las ramas de los árboles, dirigiéndose al objetivo de Hebi.

Viajaron en silencio durante todo el día, sin parar. Sakura sentía los jadeos constantes del compañero de Sasuke, y hasta incluso más de una vez había visto como las gotas de sudor caían por su cara. Pero a pesar de los quejidos silenciosos de Suigetsu, Sasuke no se detuvo por todo el día. Saltaron los árboles cada uno concentrado en lo suyo.

Sakura también se sentía algo cansada, después de haber pasado bastante tiempo pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, y con lo débil que se sentía, estaba exhausta. Y volver a ver a Sasuke, a la persona que menos se imaginaria, saber que no estaba muerto, que seguía siendo el mismo… su pecho embargaba miles emociones a la vez, que le hacían un nudo en la garganta. Le daban ganas de golpearle como lo había hecho antes, gritarle que era un imbecil, que no se merecía estar vivo. Pero por otra parte, sentía un gran alivio de saber que Sasuke-kun estaba vivo, todavía tratando de vengarse, pero estaba vivo.

Lo miro de reojo. Seguía siendo igual de serio, con sus ojos rasgados sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Siendo indiferente. A pesar que no mostraban ninguna emoción a primera vista, si los estudiaba bien, esos ojos guardaban esperanza de algo, pero esperanza cegada por el odio y el dolor. De los ojos de Sasuke paso a su cuello, y le dio un escalofrío.

El sello maldito aun estaba ahí, con sus tres pétalos negros. Recordó las muecas de dolor que hacia su viejo compañero días después de tener el sello. De cuando Orochimaru alargo su cuello, y poso sus dos colmillos sobre el cuello de Sasuke, marcándole un destino lejos de Konoha. De lo diferente que ese sello le hacia.

Bajo la mirada, triste. Cuando mordieron a Sasuke, ella no hizo nada. Se quedo ahí paralizada, viendo un Sasuke que nunca antes había visto. Tan asustado, tan… débil.

-Sasuke… -pudo articular Suigetsu.

Sakura lo miro, parecía bastante exhausto, estaba sudando y le costaba respirar.

-Suigetsu-san… estas bien? –pregunto algo preocupada.

Este la miro y le mostró sus dientes de tiburón.

-Solo algo cansado –pudo articular.

Sasuke paro en seco unos metros delante de ellos, dejando sus huellas marcadas en el árbol.

-Tomaremos un descanso –interrumpió, aun dándoles la espalda-, pero no te acomodes, Suigetsu.

El aludido se desplomo sobre la rama donde se había detenido, jadeando, y saco una botella con agua. La bebió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al terminar, puso su espada al lado suyo y suspiro.

Sakura lo miraba confusa, y al mismo tiempo sorprendida de cómo una persona podía beber tanta agua en tan poco tiempo.

-Es para hidratarme, necesito bastante agua –explico Suigetsu, percatándose que Sakura lo miraba.

Esta asintió lentamente, entendiendo.

-Suigetsu…

Era Sasuke, que seguía dándoles la espalda.

-Es hora que sigamos –dijo.

El otro se paro, y volvió a poner su espada gigante sobre su espalda.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte –le dijo-. A Sasuke no le gusta descansar mucho.

Sakura miraba a Suigetsu en silencio, mientras el hablaba.

-Y ahora que eres la nueva adquisición de Hebi, no va a ser tan blando contigo.

-Hebi…?

Oyeron el crujido de una rama. Sasuke se estaba impacientando.

-Te explicare en el camino.

Los tres empezaron a saltar entre los árboles de nuevo.

-Hebi es el grupo que Sasuke recluto, para poder asesinar a un miembro de Akatsuki: su hermano Uchiha Itachi –empezó a explicar Suigetsu-. Hace un año fuimos en busca de el los dos solos, pero la misión fallo dejando a Sasuke en el borde de la muerte –Sakura sintió como un escalofrío le corría por la espalda-. Es por eso que ahora hemos reclutado a otros dos ninjas que estaban al mando de Orochimaru, y a los shinobis del Sonido.

-Del Sonido? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura, abriendo por primera vez su boca. "_No que ellos estaban luchando contra Sunagakure?"_

-Si, del Sonido. Sasuke que quito unos a Kabuto antes que este fuera a atacar la Arena.

La Arena… Naruto…

-Y ahora encontramos un medico ninja –termino Suigetsu, refiriéndose a ella.

Ambos siguieron hablando de repente, sin que Sasuke dijera algo. Tanto Sakura como Suigetsu sabían que el era callado, que lo único que quería era matar a su hermano lo mas pronto posible.

-Lo conocías desde antes? –escucho la voz de Suigetsu.

Sakura volvió a bajar su cabeza.

-Entonces el puede tener mi vida –había dicho tiempo atrás Sasuke-. Y la que viene después.

-Estuvimos en el mismo equipo –respondió con un hilo de voz. Como Sasuke iba delante de ellos, pudo ver de nuevo el sello maldito y recordar esa maldita memoria-. Yo vi cuando Sasuke-kun obtuvo el sello…

Los gritos de dolor que habían venido de la boca de Sasuke cuatro años atrás retumbaban en sus oídos. Volvió a sentirse impotente, a sentirse inútil…

--

Sakura se despertó con los pocos rayos que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles y sus ramas. Miro a su alrededor, seguía en el mismo bosque, seguía con Sasuke.

-Buenos días –escucho la voz de Suigetsu.

Hace una semana que se había unido a Hebi, pero durante todos esos días no había dirigido ni un hola a Sasuke. Se sorprendía hasta ella misma. Si hubiesen estado en otro lugar, en otra situación, ella se estaría pasando la mitad del día tratando de sacarle una palabra a su viejo compañero. Pero ahora no le importaba, con el hecho de saber que estaba vivo, de saber que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, era suficiente.

-Buenos días, Suigetsu-san.

Este traía en sus brazos unos frutos que había encontrado en un árbol cercano. Las dejo sobre el suelo, mientras las seleccionaba.

Sakura rápidamente puso su mano sobre la de su nuevo compañero, y este la miro.

-Son venenosas, ni se te ocurra comer una –le advirtió.

Era algo pequeño, pero podía serle útil a este equipo llamado Hebi.

-Entonces que dices que hay que comer?

Sakura se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-No se.

Aunque todavía no le quedaban cosas claras. Preguntas que solo una persona podía responderlas.

De repente frente suyo se encontró una flor rosada. Casi se cae de espalda por el susto.

-Es un regalo de nuestra parte –dijo Suigetsu. El estaba sosteniendo la flor frente de su cara-. Llevas una semana con nosotros y no hemos caído en ninguna trampa, seguro que nos das suerte –dijo sonriendo.

-…Gracias –Sakura tomo la flor lentamente, estudiándola con la vista. Los pétalos eran de un rosa claro.

Se quedo observándola por un buen rato, antes Ino solía hacerle arreglos florales con esta flor. Cuando eran pequeñas, cuando Sasuke todavía no se había puesto en el medio de su amistad. Estará bien Ino?

Recordó las muchas disputas que tenían antes, de Sasuke es mío, no es mío.

Sonrió para si misma.

-Sakura…? –Suigetsu la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Oh… p-perdón.

Este sonrió.

-Será mejor que busquemos algo para comer.

--

Su venganza iba primero antes que nada. Realmente, la venganza era lo único que le quedaba. Itachi era su objetivo, su único objetivo.

-Entonces el puede tener mi vida –había dicho tiempo atrás Sasuke-. Y la que viene después.

Refunfuñó, pensando en lo idiota que había sido al decir esas palabras. Entendía perfectamente porque Sakura ya no era tan pegote con el. La había lastimado; protegiéndola la había lastimado.

Le daba lo mismo la indiferencia de su antigua compañera, podía durar toda la vida si es que ella quería. Pero el hecho de saber que ella estaba bien, es decir, viva, era lo suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Sabia que de una u otra forma Sakura se interpondría entre el y su hermano, que seria un estorbo, o una ayuda…

Estaba sentado sobre la copa de un árbol, recordó cuando aprendió a treparlos sin manos. Miro hacia el cielo, a pesar que las nubes tapaban, unos rayos de sol todavía se distinguían.

Toco su mejilla, todavía podía sentir la irritación que la mano de Sakura le había dejado, todavía sentía el golpe que recibió. Uno de los miles golpes que se merecía.

Volvió a pensar en su hermano, pero un destello rosado tapaba todos los recuerdos que le han atormentado hace años. Era como si un escudo le protegiera de sus miedos, como si Sakura lo protegiera.

Dejo de tocar su mejilla, y se fijo en su brazo izquierdo.

Tenia suerte de ser diestro, su lado izquierdo le estaba doliendo demasiado. No ha querido sacarse el protector que usaba, aunque estuviese roto y ahora no le sirva de mucho. Pero ver la gran herida que se había hecho, lo infectada que debía estar, y no saber que hacer con ella, era peor.

--

-Suigetsu-san?

-Si?

-Puedo preguntarte algo? –Sakura dejo de comer y vio a su acompañante. Este asintió-. Sasuke-kun… te ha… hablado de su pasado?

Suigetsu también dejo de comer, y se quedo pensando por un rato. Sasuke hablando, y además de su pasado…

-No –respondió.

Sakura sintió como otra herida se abría en su corazón, como algo le oprimía el pecho.

-Pero –la chica lo miraba expectante- desde que llegaste ha tenido una mirada diferente.

-A… a que te refieres? –sintió como los colores se le subían a la cabeza. Suigetsu se percato de eso.

-Estuviste inconciente dos días –dijo-. Y Sasuke cuido de ti. Yo le veía observarte constantemente y…

Sakura trago saliva, su cara estaba bastante roja.

-Y… y que? –pregunto, sintiendo como su mandíbula temblaba.

-Y bueno, no le echo la culpa. Eres bastante linda.

Se quedó viéndolo mientras el viento hacia que su pelo rosa se moviera levemente. Bajo su mirada, sintiéndose cohibida.

Escucho que Suigetsu lanzaba una carcajada.

-Vayamos a buscarlo, debemos partir.

Ambos se pararon y fueron a buscar al tercer integrante de su equipo.

Sakura estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Sasuke había cuidado de ella… nunca se imagino que eso hubiese pasado. Que acaso era una manera de disculparse de todo el daño que le había hecho en el pasado?

-Ah… ahí estas.

Sakura levanto su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos negros de Sasuke. Suigetsu estaba al lado de ella, Sasuke estaba a unos metros delante. También mirándola.

Sasuke la miraba, y no entendía que era lo que pasaba por su mente. "Esta actuando raro". Se acerco a ellos, y Suigetsu avanzo unos pasos hasta que los dos se encontraron.

-Que le dijiste? –le pregunto en un murmuro, amenazante.

Suigetsu sonrió para sus adentros.

-Nada importante –le respondió en la misma forma. Subió el volumen de su voz diciendo-: Será hora que sigamos, no Sakura?

Se dio vuelta y la miro. Esta tenía la mirada gacha y sus manos apretadas levemente. Al escuchar su nombre, Sakura se sobresalto.

-S-si.

Suigetsu se volvió a Sasuke.

-No le he dicho nada importante –dijo.

Sasuke lo miro amenazante. Toco levemente su katana, haciendo que sonara despacio.

-Más te vale.

Miro nuevamente a Sakura. Esta evitaba sus ojos notablemente.

Los tres siguieron con su viaje hacia el centro de la guarida de a Akatsuki. Saltando árbol tras árbol.

Como de costumbre, nadie hablaba. Después de haber pasado una semana juntos, los tres de dieron cuenta que entablando una conversación no haría las cosas mejor. Los tres sabían que estaban cerca de una trampa, donde quiera que este, pero estaban cerca de una. Estando callados, excluyendo los jadeos constantes de Suigetsu, les hacia mas fácil concentrarse en su rededor, y detectar si había algo incorrecto ahí.

O por lo menos eso era para Sasuke y Suigetsu. Sakura pasaba la mitad del día hundida en sus pensamientos, había veces en las que se le olvidaba donde estaba, se le olvidaba el echo que había sido entrenada por la Hokage, el echo que Sasuke nunca estuvo muerto… solo trataba de transportar su mente hacia la Arena, hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Decirles cuanto los echaba de menos, cuanto deseaba haber ido con ellos y haber evitado el lugar donde se encontraba.

* * *

_Gracias por leer mi historia, por todo! Love you, guys!! Que el capitulo y la espera haya sido en vano despues de mi "semana libre" (bah... estoy de vacaciones desde fines de junio xD) El proximo cap no croe que sea tan largo como este :s pero a ver como me sale..._

_**Avance:**_

_Se hizo un poco mas para adelante, dejando que las lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas, dejando que cayeran sobre la cara dormida de la chica…_

_-Hinata… yo…_

**Proximo capitulo: Dolor (posible cambio del nombre)**

_atte._

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo!**


	8. Dolor

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Dolor_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Los rayos de luz entraban por su ventana, interrumpiéndole su sueño. Sentía que algo le tocaba la cara y los brazos. Trato de levantar una mano, pero un dolor fuertísimo se apodero de ella.

Ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente.

-D-donde estoy…? –pregunto, hasta incluso su voz estaba débil.

Escucho como algo se movía al lado suyo.

-Oh, veo que despertaste, Naruto.

Era Kakashi, si, esa era su voz.

-Kakashi-sensei…

Trato de sentarse lo mejor posible, pero le era bastante difícil. Vio que su sensei estaba sentado al lado suyo, leyendo su novela.

-Quedaste mal herido –dijo su sensei-. Has estado inconciente por más de una semana.

-Q-que sucedió? –Kakashi lo miro por un rato, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-No te acuerdas? –pregunto, respondiendo las dudas de su alumno.

A Naruto le vino un recuerdo como flash. Todo destruido, el cuerpo Kabuto tirado tapado en sangre, con la cabeza destrozada, Hinata al lado de Kabuto, también cubierta de sangre, con los ojos cerrados. Los pasos de muchos shinobis llegando, gritos y sobresaltos…

Se toco la cabeza, volviendo a recordar a Hinata, tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, cubierta de sangre…

-Hinata… -murmuro.

Kakashi levanto la cabeza de su libro, y lo miro.

-No creo que sea buena idea que la fueras a ver, Naruto.

Este bajo la mirada.

-Tan mal... esta?

Su maestro no contesto, pero no le importo. Se destapo de las sabanas, y se paro inmediatamente. Kakashi solo veía lo que estaba haciendo tranquilamente.

-Se que lo correcto serias decirte que te quedaras en cama –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Kakashi al verle los ojos a Naruto supo cuanto había cambiado desde el día que se conocieron. Supo cuanto le había afectado la muerte de su mejor amigo, de lo mucho que había crecido. Ya no era un niño impaciente y ruidoso. El camino de su alumno ya no estaba paralelo al suyo.

-Habitación 212 –le indico.

Naruto corrió hacia las escaleras, si su habitación era la numero 104, la de Hinata debería estar un piso mas arriba. No le importo que las vendas de su cara se hayan soltado, no le importo que estuviera descalzo, que las enfermeras lo vieran pasar corriendo al lado suyo sorprendiéndolas. Lo único importante para el era Hinata.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación 212, Naruto se quedo parado, observándola. Ahí adentro estaba ella, seguramente luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Y todo por culpa suya.

Levanto una mano, tomo la perilla y la movió lentamente, como si todo se tratara en cámara lenta. Entro mirando sus pies, sin tener el valor de levantar la cabeza y ver a Hinata otra vez. Avanzo unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama de su compañera. Todo estaba silencioso, excepto por el sonido de una maquina que se encontraba al lado del a cama de Hinata.

Finalmente se decidió. Levanto su cabeza lentamente, descubriendo a una Hinata dormida, con vendas tapándole todo el cuerpo excepto la cara. Su piel blanca resplandecía con los rayos del sol, haciendo creer que ella tenía una luz especial, que salía de la misma piel.

Naruto tomo una de las manos de la chica, y se fijo en su muñeca. Tenia un cable que estaba conectado a la maquina.

_-Yo… yo pienso que tu eres una persona increíblemente fuerte, Naruto-kun…_

Las palabras de Hinata que le había dicho hace tiempo para los exámenes Chunnin retumbaban en sus oídos.

Hinata pensaba que el era una persona increíblemente fuerte, pero no es así. No fue lo suficiente fuerte como para salvarla, para controlar al Kyuubi… seguía siendo débil…

-_Hinata…_ -murmuro antes de derrumbarse en lágrimas.

Y así fue por el resto de la semana. Naruto pasaba todo el día yendo a la habitación de Hinata, acompañándola, susurrándole al oído, a veces hablando con ella en voz alta, aun sabiendo que no le iba a responder. No le importaba, la culpa y el desahogo lo hacían más cercano a Hinata, eso era todo lo que pedía.

Sabia que las enfermeras que pasaban lo miraban con melancolía, por eso lo dejaban pasar en la habitación 212 la mayor parte del día.

Siguió así hasta que un día…

-Hinata… no sabes lo difícil que es para mi decirte esto… -estaba sujetando su mano, como siempre lo hacia. Naruto ya estaba completamente sanado.- pero mañana me voy del hospital, y puede que no nos veamos en bastante tiempo mas… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Puede que no nos veamos nunca más… si no despiertas… -ahora estaba apretando levemente su mano-. Pero yo… Hinata, yo…

Se hizo un poco mas para adelante, dejando que las lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas, dejando que cayeran sobre la cara dormida de la chica…

-Hinata… yo…

-Naruto-kun.

Naruto paro de respirar. Su nombre retumbaba en sus oídos. Era esa voz. Tranquila, tímida…

Levanto la mirada. Hinata había despertado, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, pestañeando para acostumbrarse a la luz. Su boca también estaba entre abierta.

La mirada de la chica se cruzo con la suya. Sus ojos blancos le perforaban. Se veían tan apacibles…

Esta movió la mano que estaba debajo de la de Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico.

-Hola… -dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

Naruto la miro. No sabia que sentir. No sabia que hacer primero. Debía disculparse, o tirarse sobre ella abrazándola y diciéndole lo feliz que se encontraba?

-H-hola –respondió.

Separo su mano de la de Hinata, y con cuidado paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, llorando. Mojo las sabanas con sus lagrimas, apretó a su compañera con sus brazos, sin querer dejarla ir. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, sollozando, dejando escapar todos sus sentimientos en gruesas y amargas lagrimas.

-Lo siento… -murmuro, con su cabeza metida en el pelo azul de Hinata.

Sintió como esta lo abrazaba también, débilmente, pero lo abrazaba.

-Esta bien –susurro ella con voz comprensiva.

Naruto enredo sus dedos en el pelo de la chica.

-Se que me tienes miedo… lo entiendo… entiendo que no me quieras ver nunca mas desde ahora en adelante…

-Eso no es verdad… N-Naruto-kun… yo… nunca voy a tener miedo de ti…

-Hinata, yo…

Pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de ella. Le decía que no había problema, que las cosas no han cambiado, que aunque tenga o no el Kyuubi, para ella el siempre será el mismo.

--

Siguieron viajando por el resto de la semana en las mismas condiciones. Sin hablarse. Sakura se estaba desesperando, necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba que le diera las respuestas a sus dudas. Necesitaba oír su voz otra vez, que le dirigiera la palabra, por lo menos una.

Sus conversaciones con Suigetsu no eran suficientes, este apenas sabia de Sasuke. No le servia de mucho.

Y verlo frente suyo, con el símbolo de los Uchiha en su traje, con su cabello igual que siempre, saltando de árbol en árbol, determinado con su tarea… era mucho.

Piso otra rama, y volvió a saltar, todaza mirando hacia delante, todavía mirando a Sasuke. Y algo le llamo la atención. Su mano izquierda estaba oscura, y parecía no tener vida. Se movía con el viento como si de una planta se tratase.

Dio otro paso, pero esta vez no se dio cuenta donde había pisado. Su pie se hundió un poco en la madera de la rama, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera.

Pero si no fuera porque Suigetsu le había agarrado el brazo, habría terminado en el suelo.

-Debes tener mas cuidado –dijo soltándole el brazo.

Sasuke se paro bruscamente. Los otros dos lo miraron dudosos.

Sakura sintió zumbidos que venían detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y vio que miles de agujas iban en dirección a ella a una velocidad increíble. _"Una trampa"_ pensó antes de cubrirse con sus brazos la cara, usándolos como escudo. Cerro sus ojos, esperando a que las agujas se le enterraran en los brazos, pero una ráfaga de viento, y el tintineo de algo taparon los zumbidos.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, y se encontró con Sasuke dándole la espalda, con la katana desenvainada, y las agujas en el suelo.

El se dio vuelta, y la miro a los ojos.

Volvió a sentirse impotente. Siendo entrenada por la quinta Hokage, especialista en medicina, en combate… y no pudo defenderse sola.

Corto la conexión que tenían sus ojos con los de Sasuke, y se fijo que la manga de su brazo izquierdo estaba rajada.

Se paro y se acerco a el. Acerco su mano al brazo del chico, pero este al esquivo. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, diciéndole que le dejara ver. Trato nuevamente de coger el brazo de Sasuke, y funciono.

Sakura le hizo un ademán para que se sentase, y el la obedeció. Reviso su brazo, y por suerte no tenía ni un rasguño. Sakura volvió a fijar sus ojos en la mano izquierda del chico, y recorrió su mano por el brazo hasta llegar a esta, pero otra vez la esquivo. Ella volvió a mirarle a la cara.

-Esta bien –dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke, siguiendo sin decir palabra, dejo que le revisara la mano.

La medico ninja salo el protector que su viejo compañero tenia con cuidado, y vio que su ante brazo estaba vendando con las mismas vendas que ella se encontró en sus brazos hace dos semanas.

_-Estuviste inconciente dos días –dijo__ Suigetsu una semana atrás-. Y Sasuke cuido de ti. Yo le veía observarte constantemente y… _

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, sin creerse que Sasuke la había vendado (de una forma horrorosa), la había cuidado.

Este hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que siguiera, y Sakura termino de destapar el ante brazo.

Se encontró con un tajo enorme, con sangre seca y costras cubriéndole unas partes, la piel que lo rodeaba estaba oscura, incluyendo la mano.

Sakura sujeto el brazo con una mano, y con la otra hizo aparecer un chakra verde, y la poso sobre el brazo de Sasuke por unos segundos.

Al sacar su mano, ya no quedaba rastros de la herida, ni de las costras, y la piel volvió a su color normal.

Sasuke la miro, sin poder creer que la niñita molestosa que lo perseguía anteriormente se haya convertido en una medico ninja.

Esta se levanto, tomando las vendas y enrollándolas.

-Tienes suerte que sea medico –dijo, dándole la espalda y guardando las vendas en su mochila y sacando un frasco.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke, que seguía sentado, y se acerco. Abrió el frasco y saco con sus dedos un ungüento blanco. Se arrodillo frente a el y le hizo un ademán para que le mostrara su brazo otra vez, pero Sasuke miraba el ungüento desconfiado.

-Es para sanar completamente la piel que tenías muerta –explico.

Lentamente, Sasuke le paso su brazo, y Sakura aplico su remedio. Después de esparcirlo por todas las cicatrices que habían quedado, estas desaparecieron dejando como rastro humo en la piel del chico.

Sasuke tomo el frasco, analizándolo. Al terminar se lo dio de vuelta a su compañera, pero esta lo rechazo.

-Quédatelo, lo necesitas más que yo –dijo.

Estaban bien así. Con poca comunicación verbal. Estaba bien. Por fin Sakura dio un paso, por fin de hablo después de dos semanas estando juntos. Sabia que desde ahora en adelante, su relación iba a cambiar.

-Sakura –dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miro.- Gracias.

"_Maldita sea la palabra gracias_" pensó ella.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer –respondió-. Gracias por salvarme, Sasuke-kun.

Ahora le tocaba a ella decir gracias. Que acaso no pudo haberle dicho algo mejor la vez que dejo Konoha? Sus agradecimientos son tan fríos, comparados con los de Sakura. La miro de vuelta, a los ojos. Sus ojos mostraban algo de dolor, como si se estuviera recuperando de una perdida, pero seguían atormentados. Se veían preocupados por algo.

Se levanto del suelo, sintiendo un gran alivio en su lado izquierdo, y se quedo parado frente a ella. El dicho que las chicas crecían primero que los chicos era cierto, anteriormente Sakura y el tenían casi el mismo porte (dejando a Naruto siendo el mas bajo), por ahora que estaban alcanzado una edad adulta, Sasuke le ganaba por una cabeza notoriamente.

Sakura seguía siendo inteligente, lo podía decir con tan solo observarla uno siente que tiene un aire de seguridad y astucia.

-S-Sasuke-kun… -dijo, sintiéndose cohibida-. Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Suigetsu-san, no nos podemos quedar atrás.

Y a pesar que ahora sus mejillas estén rojas, y lo cohibida la haga verse mas pequeña, su seguridad y astucia todavía la rodeaba, y sus ojos seguían transmitiendo lo mismo, solo que mezclado con una pizca de nervios.

Sakura era una persona bastante interesante, bastante diferente a el.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**ALenis:** _jajaja tuviste suerte con el capitulo anterior, perdo si esta vez me demore mucho en subirlo :) y bueno, tu deseo de que Sakura le curara la herida a Sasuke se cumplio XD ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo y dime que opinas. Te me cuidas, bye xD_

**matamune**: _muchas gracias! Yo tambien solamente leo el manga, aunque conoci Naruto por el anime. Ahora el anime esta muy malo, me carga la calidad de los movimientos xD y el manga esta mucho mas interesante. Gracias por tu critica, lo que me dijiste es lo unico que los lectores crean, que no todos los fics de SasuSaku tienen que tener a un Sasuke completamente distinto y con un inner aunque hayan unos muy buenos por ahi, pero yo prefiero dejar a los eprsonajes como son y ver que puedo hacer con ellos, pienso que uno se entretiene mas pensando en que haria Kishimoto en una situacion como esta con sus personajes :) gracias otra vez y dime que opinas de este capitulo_

**L.I.T**.:_ gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado :) y ojala que este capitulo te haya respondido la pregutna de que se cree Sasuke xD nos leemos o vemos o como se diga! ajajaja gracias nuevamente por todos tus reviews y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado :)_

**Pinguina Uchiha**: _sii super cerca! ajajja sorry pero no puedo decir mi nombre, me gusta el anonimato... me hace sentir misteriosa xD pero eso si te dire donde vivo: Toronto, Canada... hehehe me mude el anio pasado de Chile y ya quiero volver :( pero aqui no esta mal ;) aunque no se pase tan bien como alla. Bueno, volviendo al capitulo, te gusto?? Ojala que si xD dime que piensas, porfis xD _

**ikamari**: _bueno ojala que este capitulo te haya dado mas evidencias de lo que tu dijiste en tu review xD gracias por leer mi fic y dejar mensajitos, dime que piensas de este capitulo y ojala que haya sido de tu agrado :P_

**-Sakuritah-**: _ehhe gracias! que este cap tambien de haya gustado aaa eres de Ovalle?? bueno no importa po CHI-CHI-CHI LE-LE-LE Viva Chile! ajaj y dime, te gusto el capitulo:P_

**Jul13ttA**: _Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review y por decir que el ultimo capitulo te gusto :) Espero que este tambien te haya gustado y nuevamente gracias por leer el fic y dejar reviews XD_

**Sakurita55**: _jajaja mejor no me agradezcas porque no sabes lo que viene despues, aunque estoy segura que te gustara lo que pasara en siguientes capitulos :P Gracias por tu review y que dime que opnias de este capitulo, y que piensas que pasara en el siguiente?? jeje :P_

**Lost Princess**: _gracias por tu review y por decir que me ha quedado bien dime si te gusto este capitulo no :P_

**Samira-Chan**: _hehehe que bueno que te haya encantado el fic :) me hace tan feliz cuando la gente dice eso! sube la moral xD y si, pobre Suigetsu xD pero bueno, digamos que el esta ahi por sus razones y tambien estara para conectar un poco mas a los ex companieros xD_

**EeMiiLyh-chan**: _Hola, muchas gracias! que te haya gustado este capitulo y dime que piensas que pasara en el futuro :P_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! son mas de 50 en toda la historia y en este capitulo recibi 11 :O!! El promedio de review por capitulo es 7 y etto... me gustaria que fuea 10 xD ya, lo dije!! asi que... si pueden... no se, podrian ayudarme a hacerle publicidad al fic para que tenga mas reviews :P... pero bueno si quieren hacerlo pueden, pero si no esta bien, ya que yo seria la pesada que quiere tener una moral mas alta y depender de reviews XD pero igual, gracias por todos, en serio :)_

**Proximo capitulo: Es Una Promesa**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo!**


	9. Es Una Promesa

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Es Una Promesa_

Otros tres días habían pasado desde el incidente de la trampa, y ahora todo era diferente.

Era como esa distancia notoria entre ellos nunca hubiese existido. Sasuke seguía siendo igual de callado, de serio, pero por lo menos podía hablarle. Las palabras nunca le habían quedado bien a el, su presencia y su miraba bastaban.

Todas las noches cerraba sus ojos, pensando que tal vez las cosas mejoren, por lo menos algo pequeño. Pero esta noche fue diferente.

Cuerpos en el suelo, todos cubiertos con sangre, con armas atravesadas. Las extremidades de los cadáveres se doblaban por todas partes, teniendo brazos y piernas en ángulos imposibles.

Despertó de golpe, pestañeando pesadamente. Estaba jadeando. Se toco la cara y estaba cubierta con sudor frío. Trato de tranquilizar su respiración.

Seguía apoyada en el mismo árbol donde había caído dormida, y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Miro a sus lados y no encontró ni a Sasuke ni a Suigetsu, así que se paro y fue en busca de ellos. La noche dejaba ver unas estrellas, ya que la mayor parte estaba tapada por nubes que se veían que pronto iban a exprimir todas sus gotas.

Camino hacia donde sentía el chakra de los otros dos, pero se quedo parada al escucharlos hablar.

-Porque no me habías dicho que la conocías? –escucho la voz de Suigetsu.

El otro se demoro bastante en responder.

-No se –respondió.

Una rama crujió. Al parecer, a Suigetsu no le convenció esa respuesta.

-Desde que Sakura llego que has estado actuando raro –opino-. No te estará _afectando_?

-Hn.

Se oyeron mas crujidos de ramas. Ambos habían empezado a caminar hacia ella. Al llegar, Sakura vio que Sasuke evitaba contacto entre sus ojos.

-Buenos días, Sakura –dijo Suigetsu, acomodándose su espada.

-Suigetsu-san –dijo ella.

-Estábamos esperándote, ahora podemos seguir.

Los tres volvieron a su trayecto, esta vez por tierra en vez que por árboles.

-La ultima vez, caímos en una trampa –explico su compañero.

Al decir estas palabras, Sakura bajo su cabeza avergonzada por sus errores, pero Sasuke ni se inmuto.

Era como siempre. Ella trataba de ayudar, de ser útil, y terminaba siendo un estorbo, una carga para todos. Hasta incluso su entrenamiento de dos años con la quinta Hokage no le ayudo, seguía cometiendo errores, seguía siendo… débil. Siempre había alguien que le dijera que se quedara atrás, siempre había alguien protegiéndola de cometer un error, porque ella nunca pudo proteger a alguien? Porque nunca pudo ser fuerte y enfrentarse como los demás?

Volvió a recordar cuando Sasuke recibió el sello maldito… era su culpa, no pudo defenderlo, no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar y temblar, llena de miedo.

Lo miro de nuevo. Seguía evitándola. Pasaba algo? Que acaso… ella volvía a serle una molestia?

De un momento a otro, se sintió torpe e incomoda.

-Sakura, no te quedes atrás –la alentó Suigetsu, mostrándole sus dientes filudos.

Miro hacia la espalda del Uchiha. Este caminaba sin retrasarse o adelantarse, sin mirar atrás. Recordó el incidente de hace tres días.

**Flash Back**

Ambos se habían quedado unos minutos viéndose, tratando de conocer lo que no conocieron antes. Tratando de entenderse.

Sasuke había crecido no solamente en poder, sino que ahora le ganaba casi por una cabeza. Sus ojos seguían mostrándose sin ninguna emoción a primera vista, pero si te quedabas viéndolos por unos segundos, podías descubrir la oscuridad del odio, venganza y confusión.

No dejaba de tener ese aire de superioridad, de sabiduría, que la hacían achicarse cada vez que estaban cerca.

En ese mismo momento, al estar frente Sasuke, trato de buscar una respuesta a como fue que le gusto tanto. Las palabras no servían, solo los ojos del chico que ahora la estaban viendo, y lo rosa que se pusieron sus mejillas, podían responder a todas sus preguntas.

-S-Sasuke-kun… -dijo, sintiéndose cohibida-. Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Suigetsu-san, no nos podemos quedar atrás.

Y ahora ella se dio cuenta de algo. Ambos tenían el frasco agarrado, sus manos tocándose.

Saco su mano rápidamente, mientras que Sasuke movía su brazo en cámara lenta.

-Todavía no entiendo… -empezó a decir ella, mirando al cielo- porque me trajiste contigo?

Levanto su mirada. Sasuke se demoro en contestar.

-Ya te dije que no lo se –dijo finalmente-. Puede que sea por que era lo correcto.

Algo que siempre le llamo la atención a Sakura, era el hecho que Sasuke no necesitaba tantas palabras para dar una explicación. Con pocas letras se describía perfectamente.

En este momento hubiese sido adecuado decir otro gracias, pero esa palabra no salio de su boca.

-Perdóname… -dijo nublando su mirada-, perdona mi comportamiento, tu… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas gruesas y amargas-. Verte otra vez, vivo, me confunde!

En ese momento, la vieja Sakura se hubiese tirado a llorar a los brazos de Sasuke, y este la hubiese rechazado apartándola. Pero la nueva Sakura simplemente se limpio las lágrimas sin dejar mas rastro que unos ojos hinchados, todavía siendo observada por su antiguo compañero.

Ahora seguro que volvería a serle un dolor de cabeza a Sasuke. Ella y sus llantos. La niña molestosa y malcriada, eso era ella para el.

-En las otras veces que nos hemos visto… todas han sido tan diferentes… pero a la misma vez… tan parecidas –murmuraba para ella misma.

Tal vez nunca se olvido de Sasuke. Tal vez el dolor que sintió cuando supo que supuestamente el había muerto era el dolor que sentía la gente cuando enviudaba, o cuando perdía a un familiar cercano. Era un dolor más fuerte que la perdida de un amigo o un conocido.

Todos te afectaban en la misma forma, dejando un hoyo en tu corazón que nunca se iba a llenar, pero una pérdida de alguien que tu quisiste demasiado, que hubieses sacrificado tu vida por esa persona, dejaba un hoyo mas profundo y mas oscuro.

Tiempo atrás ella se había dicho que no iba a llorar por cosas inútiles, que las lágrimas eran para los débiles.

**Fin Flash Back**

_-En un día tuvimos un examen donde esta pregunta aparecía –había dicho cuatro años atrás- "_Escribe la regla del shinobi numero 25_" y como siempre escribí la respuesta: "_No importa en que situación, un shinobi debe dejar sus emociones dentro suyo. Debes tomar la misión a mayor prioridad, y debes poseer un corazón que nunca muestra lagrimas"…

Cuantas veces había roto esa regla. Ella no era fría como Sasuke. Ella mostraba sus emociones sin importar la situación, si era una misión o no. Sus emociones siempre han sido su prioridad, aunque ella no lo quisiese.

Siempre ha querido hacer una excepción, poner un esfuerzo e no mostrar preocupación por sus compañeros, pero era igual aunque ella pusiese su mayor esfuerzo, en la mayor parte de sus misiones, ella había pensado en sus emociones primero.

Y ahora, sabiendo que no estaba tan protegida como las otras veces, tenia que poner mas esfuerzo, el cien por ciento; para demostrarle a Sasuke, no, para demostrarse a ella misma, que era capaz de hacer bien una misión, sin mostrarse débil.

Después de todo, ella fue entrenada por la quinta Hokage una Sannin.

Puede que ahora sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke sigan siendo los mismos, pero no los iba a demostrar como lo solía hacer. Es una promesa.

Y no iba a ser una molestia en su venganza, Sasuke escogió su camino, y ella el suyo hace tiempo. Pero ahora ambos se habían cruzado nuevamente, y esta vez no será un obstáculo, hará todo lo posible por ayudarlo, por salvarlo.

--

Los ANBUs más fuertes Konoha y la Arena estaban ahí, arrestándolo.

-Naruto-kun…

Hinata estaba arrinconada, su padre no le daba el paso. Miraba a Naruto confusa, sin entender la razón por su arresto.

-Por los cargos de casi asesinar a una de sus compañeras, Uzumaki Naruto, quedas arrestado por orden del consejo por un año de castigo –anuncio uno de los ANZUS de Konoha, mientras el resto lo tenían agarrado de los brazos y los hombros.

-Pero que es esto! –grito Naruto-. Destruí al líder del Sonido, salve a la Arena…!

-Y casi matas a mi hija, demonio! –grito Hyuuga Hiashi de vuelta. Estaba delante de Hinata, tratando de protegerla sin saber que solamente le hacia mas daño.

-P-padre, n-no es así! –tartamudeo Hinata. Ya estaba completamente sanada-. N-naruto-kun no tiene la c-culpa!

-Pero lo que esta dentro de el si –dijo su padre-. Casi te mata, Hinata!

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Neji como cabeza, seguido de sus compañeros, el equipo 10 y el 8. Detrás de ellos llegaron un muy alterado Kazekage y sus hermanos.

-Hiashi-sama, que sucede! –dijo con voz alterada.

Hiashi se fijo en su sobrino, y este de un momento a otro, pareció verse más débil que nunca.

-Me has decepcionado, Neji –murmuro, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-VAMOS! –ordeno uno de los ANBUS. El resto agarro más fuerte a Naruto y este soltó un bufido.

Miro a Hinata, que corría hacia el agarrada por su padre. El Jinchuuriki estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la entrada de la habitación, con Hinata corriendo detrás de el.

Ambos extendieron una mano, pero el roce entre sus dedos no fue suficiente para que no los separaran.

_-Vamos… si se que quieres matarlos –_dijo el Kyuubi en su interior.

-No quiero saber nada de ti! Todo esto es tu culpa! –lloro Naruto, sintiendo como sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Lagrimas caían en los ojos de los dos shinobis. Desde ahora en adelante, no se podrían ver, no se podrían confesar, sentirse seguros. Habían roto su lazo que recién empezaban a descubrir, y que no sabían si iban a poder recuperarlo en el futuro.

Sakura paro de caminar de repente. De alguna u otra forma, sus sentidos le habían dado un mal presentimiento. Su respiración se aceleraba, sentía que la sangre en sus venas corría rápida, y más tibia. Le costaba caminar, respirar. Algo ha pasado.

Naruto…

-Pasa algo? –sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Levanto su mirada, con sus manos temblando, y se encontró con la cara de Suigetsu.

Negó su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de no mostrarse débil, pero al mismo tiemp oque un trueno retumbo una imagen de dos manos rozándose la hizo sentirse impotente nuevamente.

-Sakura –ahora era la voz de Sasuke, sonaba distante, y Suigetsu seguía tocándole el hombro.

-Es-estoy bien –dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa-. Sigamos.

Los otros dos se alejaron de ella, aun pendientes en su reacción. Sakura se abrazo a su misma, y siguió caminando pensando en esa imagen por el resto del día, hasta que anocheció y se pusieron a descansar.

Esas manos…

Una de ellas era de Naruto, estaba segura. Naruto… el estaba en problemas.

-_Sakura-chan…_

Dos cuerpos delante de ella, ambos de espaldas, llenos de sangre. Uno de esos cuerpos se movió, dejando su cara al aire. Esa cara era de Naruto.

Sakura sintió como su cuerpo temblaba mientras Naruto hablaba.

-_Sakura-chan… porque lo hiciste… _

Ella negó la cabeza lentamente, dejando rastros de lagrimas en su rostro.

_-N-Naruto…_ -murmuro ella con un hilo de voz.

Se despertó por el sonido de otro trueno. Estaba jadeando, como la última vez. Era de noche, y seguía dentro de la cueva donde se estaban refugiando temporalmente.

"_Naruto me necesita_" pensó, su amigo la necesitaba. De una u otra forma lo sabía. No debía estar ahí, debía estar en la Arena hace tiempo.

Sin meditarlo tomo todas sus pertenencias, y salio de la cueva. Los truenos cada vez eran más fuertes, el cielo estaba nublado y el suelo húmedo. Sabía que su decisión era muy drástica, y que no sabia por cual lado debía ir, pero de cualquier forma llegaría a Naruto, y lo ayudaría como el la ha ayudado en tantas ocasiones.

No le importo que Sasuke y Suigetsu no estén cerca, simplemente se introdujo entre los árboles, caminando hacia un punto indeciso, caminando hasta que llegue a la Arena.

Ni miro hacia atrás para chequear si alguno de los dos chicos la seguía, sus ojos solo tenían un objetivo, y ese era llegar a su mejor amigo.

-A donde crees que vas?

* * *

**Capitulo nueve aqui!! Estoy segura que el proximo les gustara mas... y los que vienen despues pff mucho mas! Recien ahora me di cuenta que el fic esta llegando al final :S asi que yo creo que serian como 12 capitulos totales, ya que comprimi 4 capitulos aproximadamente en uno solo. Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :)**

_**Reviews:**_

**-Sakuritah-**: _jajaja sii mas de dos palabras! Haleluya! y quien sabe, puede que despues diga mas palabras pos. En vez de decir dos diga tres:O ya ya ya si se, chiste fome! todos me tiran tomates, lechugas, en fin me dan comida para un mes xD y bueno que te parecio este capitulo? gracias por tu review y por leer el fic xD_

**Pinguina Uchiha**: aa_ ya que weno que me daba un infartoo!!! jajajaj gracias por decir que escribo perfecto :P yo no lo creo... el otro dia estaba releyendo el fic y me di cuenta que tenia muchas faltas y debia corregir uns frases que no tenian sentido xD y el tema, gracias! a pesar de haber leido variso sasusakus en ingles y castellano me di cuenta que era la unica con un tema asi :S y era la unica que al octavo capitulo todavia no tenia beso! x3 gracias por tu review y bueno, que hayas disfrutado este capitulo!_

**matamune**: _gracias! hahah si si va a seguir mostrando sus habilidades medicas ;). Y acerca de Sasuke, el ya es frio y lindo... :P y que bueno que te haya gustado como me quedo, porque trate de hacerlo asi y... no es dificil. Hay varios fics con Sasukes melosos y pienso porque no lo hacen como el es de verdad en vez de inventar a uno nuevo? pero bueno hay muchos fics que son buenos teniendo un Sauske asi, yo creo, he leido bastante con el asi y algunos ya te cansan, pero otros lo hacen como 10 meloso ocmo el es de verdad. Hehhe hablo ocmo si conociera tanto al personaje :S me da cosa xD whatever... Que hayas disfrutado el capitulo!!_

**Samira-Chan**: _jajaja yo te puedo ayudar a como decir hola en mas idiomas xD es Hallo en aleman lol xD No sabes cuanto me costo hacer la escena entre Naruto y Hinata! no seee pero me costo harto hacerla, y todavia no me convence mucho pero creo que ya es muy tarde para cambiarla u.u Igual, no todo es color rosa aqui... para estar juntos deberan pasar por obstaculos (a.k.a Hyuuga Hiashi xD) y ahora que lo mencionas, el brazo de Sasuke tambien me hizo recordar de Orochi-gay :P es ironico... Orochimaru le pidio a Tsunade que le curara los brazos y no lo hace, mientras Sakura se ofrece para curar la herida de Sasuke... :S ahora me di cuenta :P yy bueno ahora la pregunta dle millon: te gusto el capitulo:P_

**Sakurita55**: _eres la primera en mencionar el incidente entre Sakura y Sauske como un sasusaku :P felicitaciones! hahaha y bueno, en el futuro quien sabe... tal vez haya mas Sasu saku n.n y pensabas que algo como esto pasaria en este capitulo? Te gusto?? te gusto el final del cap? hehehe quien crees que sea la persona que llamo la atencion de Sakura? pronto veremos quien sera :P Gracias por tu review y dime que opinas de este capitulo :P_

**ALenis**: _si pos mira quien esta curado! haaha y acerca eso de cuando subo nuevo cap, siempre actualizo cada semana para recibir una buena cantidad de reviews xD y tambien apra que no haya tanto tiempo que esperar... a mi tambien me impacienta no poder subir un capitulo nuevo! es como... ves que tienes el proximo listo (en mi caos todo el fic ya esta completo) y te dan ganas de subirlo al tiro xD pero bueno... sera. Que piensas de este capitulo? te gusto? ojala que si xD gracias por tu revieww!!_

**ikamari**: _hehe gracias! Que bueno que te gusto mucho el capitulo anterior, que tal este? Y dime, que piensas que pasara en el proximo capitulo? Quien crees que llamo la atencion de Sakura? Cuantas preguntas tengo que hacer? hehehe bueno, ten un buen mes de Septiembre ya que este Agosto se nos esta yendo xD _

**lena haruno**: _hhehe muy Masashi... muchas gracias! y si, lo ponen tan... diferente! es como si los autores se hubiesen creado su personaje propio, no lo crees? hay fics que son buenos asi, pero no cuando esta tan empalagoso te aburre no? ajja Sakura la ilusa :P tambien es uno de los pocos fics donde no han habido besos, si no te has dado cuenta xD ya bueno paro de comparar mi fic con los demas proque el ego se me sube hasta el cielo y depsues me cuesta bajarlo :P en tu profile lei que te gusta Harry Potter, o por lo menos las mismas parejas que a mi :P Si hay algo que me gusta mas que Naruto es HARRY POTTER, no se... es una obsecion... es algo que siempre me va a gustar ;P pero bueno, volviendo a lo del cap, te gusto?? (a proposito, leiste el 7!?!?xD)_

**EeMiiLyh-chan**: _muy buenas? gracias! pronto veras como se pondran las cosas entre estos dos... hehe no es que se pongan taaan melosas ni nada asi, pero la relacion etnre ellos cambiara... si me entiendes :P jsjaaja no seras la unica que se los comera a todos en chibi, yo te ayudo!! Que te parecio este capitulo? dime que piensas :P_

_**Avance:**_

_-Igual no nos queda mucho para llegar a la guarida, si vamos a ritmo rápido estaremos ahí en menos de una semana -opino._

_--_

_-Dijiste mi nombre, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella confundida._

_Sasuke a observo por unos momentos. Había dicho su nombre en voz alta? Mierda…_

**Proximo capitulo: Bestia**

_atte._

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo!**


	10. Bestia

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Bestia_

-A donde crees que vas?

Sakura se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos se fijaron en la rama de un árbol, donde estaba Sasuke apoyado. Al verlo ahí, la mitad de sus preocupaciones desaparecieron.

-A la Arena… -respondió. A Sasuke no podía mentirle, así de simple.

Este se fijo que llevaba su mochila en el hombro.

-No deberías –dijo.

-Me necesita –su voz sonaba temblorosa, ambos sabían a quien se refería-. Esta en problemas, yo le voy a ayudar.

El rocío se mezclaba con el aire pesado que había en el bosque, creand una leve niebla.

Al ver que Sasuke no le daba respuesta de vuelta, le dio la espalda.

-Sabes que hay trampas por doquier –dijo después de un rato, haciendo que Sakura no se moviera-. En vez de llegar a la Arena, llegaras a la muerte así.

-Debo irme… -murmuro.

-Tampoco sabes donde estamos –agrego-. Tus técnicas en la medicina nos pueden servir.

Era como si Sasuke le estuviera insistiendo que no se marchara.

-Me necesita –dijo en el mismo tono anterior, avanzando tres pasos.

Pero no pudo avanzar más. Sintió esa ráfaga de viento otra vez, y como alguien le sujetaba sus dedos índice y del medio de la mano izquierda débilmente. Era Sasuke. El le estaba agarrando la mano, impidiéndole irse.

-Sakura –dijo, su voz no había cambiado de tono-, quédate.

Miro sus pies y como una gota mojaba el suelo, seguida por otras. Estaba llorando, confundida, dolida.

Se había prometido no llorar más, ayudar a Sasuke en su venganza. Esas dos manos le decían que debía estar en otra parte, lejos de ese bosque, pero la mano de Sasuke agarrando sus dedos, le decía que debía estar ahí y no dejarlo.

Sintió como la mano de Sasuke rodeaba la suya, apretándola cada vez mas.

_-No te vayas!__ Si lo haces, gritare!_

_-Sakura…Gracias._

Se dio vuelta y encaro a su compañero.

-Sasuke-kun…

Es raro como la vida da giros. Después de haber olvidado de algo, repentinamente aparece en el camino nuevamente.

Desde no muy lejos, el aprendiz de Zabuza miraba a sus dos compañeros con una sonrisa ladeada, apoyado en un tronco con los brazos cruzados.

-Así que Uchiha Sasuke si tiene sentimientos –dijo para si mismo-. Cuando Karin se entere de esto…

Tomo algo de agua.

-Igual no nos queda mucho para llegar a la guarida, si vamos a ritmo rápido estaremos ahí en menos de una semana -opino.

--

Al día siguiente se encontraba sentado sobre una rama, viéndose las manos. Siempre se habían encontrado con las de Sakura. En los peores momentos, la mano de Sakura siempre estaba ahí apoyándolo, dándole energía.

Estuvo ahí cuando recibió el sello maldito, hace cuatro años. Sus dedos entrelazados le brindaban algo que no sabia como explicar. En ese momento no le importo verse débil, la mano de Sakura estaba ahí para conformarlo, para quitarle los miedos.

"_No se que esta pasando"_ pensó _"pero empiezo a tenerle fe"_

La cara de una Sakura de doce años con una gran sonrisa le vino a la mente.

Ella nunca había estado sola, había crecido con sus padres protegiéndola, había tenido amigos protegiéndola. El siempre había estado solo, desde la muerte de todo su clan, había tenido que enfrentarse al mundo solo a pesar de ser el primero de su clase, y estar rodeado de personas que lo admiraban por sus logros, y no pensaban cuanto sufría al no poder recibir ningún halago de sus padres.

A los doce años ella seguía siendo protegida, y el tenia que proteger. El hecho que haya encontrado gente que se preocupara por el le hizo querer protegerlos.

Ella y el. Diferentes por tantos años. Ahora seguían siendo diferentes, pero algo los asimilaba, algo extraño en los ojos de ambos los asimilaba. Sasuke pensó que nunca vería algo así en los otros de otro. Y menos si ese otro era Sakura. Pero había alguien mas, alguien que había sufrido mas que el, y que a pesar de ser rechazado por todos seguía mostrando energía y perseverancia.

-Naruto… -murmuro.

Recordó esa rápida imagen que paso por su mente horas después de haber salido de la playa, cargando a Sakura. Trato de identificar donde estaba Naruto, y que estaba haciendo, pero le era imposible. No sabia como describir la imagen, solo sabia que era Naruto la persona que estaba ahí.

_-Una vez perdí todo, así que ahora no quiero ver a mis seres __más queridos morir en frente mió otra vez… -hacia cuatro años había dicho eso._

Tal vez debió haber dejado ir a Sakura, indicarle donde estaba el camino y verla partir, pero la idea de verla alejándose no soportaba. Sentía que de había echo… dependiente de Sakura, dependiente que su presencia este cerca de el.

-Sakura… -otra vez la cara de una Sakura de doce años sonriendo abiertamente apareció en su mente, pero esta vez otra Sakura de dieciséis años estaba detrás de la de doce, con una mano sobre su hombro mirándolo atentamente, expresando todo a través de sus ojos.

-Si? –escucho una voz.

Miro hacia abajo, Sakura lo estaba viendo, con su mochila sobre los hombros y su abrigo en los brazos.

-Dijiste mi nombre, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella confundida.

Sasuke a observo por unos momentos. Había dicho su nombre en voz alta? Mierda…

La chica tuvo que cortar el contacto entre sus ojos, le ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-Debemos seguir –se excuso.

-S-si…

Sasuke bajo del árbol y se puso al lado de Sakura. Esta lo miraba de reojo y cada vez se sentía más pequeña, intimidada por el porte y el aire superior que la piel de Sasuke desprendía. Podría quedarse todo el día ahí, viéndolo, sintiéndolo cerca de ella.

Pero el crujido de una rama los interrumpió. Ambos miraron hacia el frente, donde estaba Suigetsu con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara.

-Vamos andando –anuncio, sin quitarse esa sonrisa.

--

Una mano. La cara de Hinata sufriendo. Su mano tratando de alcanzar la de ella, pero sin lograrlo. Era un dolor. Un dolor terrible. Era un dolor terrible tener esa imagen de Hinata como un último recuerdo de ella. Esto no estaba bien. Todo era culpa del Kyuubi, culpa de el por no poder controlarlo.

Ahora estaba arrestado por los ANBUS, por decisión de Hyuuga Hiashi que estaba en el consejo. Sus sueños cada vez se hundían más y más…

Sus ojos se humedecieron, haciendo su mirada borrosa. Sus uñas se enterraban en sus manos, un nudo se hacia en su garganta.

-Todo… por tu culpa… -murmuro con su voz quebrada- maldita… _bestia!_

Naruto abrazo sus piernas y se puso a llorar sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose impotente, rechazado, olvidado.

No pudo traer de vuelta a Sasuke dos veces, y ahora estaba muerto. Ayudo a traer de vuelta a Gaara, pensando que Chiyo también viviría, pero al final murió. Todas las promesas que había hecho…

Pero sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por una imagen que paso rápidamente por su cerebro. Sakura. Sakura delante de un ojo…del Sharingan.

-Sakura-chan… -dijo con voz perdida.

Sabia que ella estaría de vuelta en poco tiempo, y verlo arrestado, en uno de los calabozos de Konoha… era deprimente…

Unos días atrás de había prometido a Hinata que nunca se separarían, y que pondría todo su esfuerzo por controlar al Kyuubi, solo por ella. Eso fue antes que Hyuuga Hiashi los encontrara tomados de la mano, seguido por ANBUS de Konoha y Suna, anunciándole su arresto y su separación de Hinata.

Un golpe hizo que levantara su cabeza. En el pasillo de los calabozos de Konoha se escuchaban unas voces.

-Pero esto es injusto! –esa voz la conocía-. No pueden encerrarlo sin mi permiso! –era Tsunade.

-Tsunade-baachan… -murmuro.

-Pero Hokage-sama, es decisión del consejo.

-Yo formo parte del consejo! –siguió gritando-. Y nadie me ha informado de esta decisión!

Los pasos se acercaban. Tsunade estaba cerca, seguida por otros ANBUS, pudo suponer, y estaba en lo cierto.

-Abran esta celda!

Naruto vio como un ANBU sacaba una llave de cobre oxidada, y la introducía en el candado de su celda, dejando paso a la quinta Hokage.

Esta lo vio y se sorprendió. No era el Naruto que conocía. El Naruto que estaba frente a ella se veía destruido, sin ese brillo de perseverancia en los ojos. Arrodillado en una esquina de la oscura celda lo hacia verse peor.

-Naruto…

Lo único que atino fue ir hacia la esquina donde el Jinchuuriki estaba y abrazarlo. Abrazarlo como una madre lo hacia con su hijo. El abrazo que Naruto siempre se pregunto como era, y el que Tsunade nunca habia dado.

Para ella, el niño que le dio esperanzas, que le recordaba a sus dos hombres, verlo destruido era como si estuviera destruida. Y sin pensar lo preocupada que Sakura la tenia.

-Porque… porque tiene que ser así, Tsunade-baachan? –preguntaba Naruto mientras lloraba-. Porque tengo que ser yo el portador del Kyuubi? Porque me odian…?

Tsunade solo pudo escuchar esas palabras con tristeza. Ese chico no se merecía este destino, no se merecía ser tratado como basura, ser alejado de sus sueños.

-Esto no se quedara así –le prometió-. Naruto, esto no se quedara así.

* * *

**Capitulo diez O.O No lo puedo creer!! No hubiese llegado al 10 si no fuera por... ustedes! si, ustedes! gracias por todos sus reviews, por todo!!**

_**Reviews:** _

**ALenis**: _Hola! Gracias por tu review! Y si, pobre Naruto... perdon por darle una vida tan miserable, pero se me imagina que para el las cosas serian asi... no se :S Y te gusto este capitulo? aqui si se nota que hay SasuSaku (o eso fue lo que intente ') Dime tu opinion de sste capitulo, que te parece la promesa de Tsunade a Naruto?_

**Samira-Chan**: _Ojala que tus sospechas hayan sido correctas xD Me encanto escribir esa parte de Sakura y Sasuke, desde que empece a pensar en el fic quise una parte asi y cuando la escribi me senti muy satisfecha :P Y relajate, que ahora te diste cuenta que no estana pensando nada malo cuando dijo su nombre en voz alta, pero quise hacer un intento de parte chistosa ahi, para que el fic no se viera tan serio... ojala que me haya resultado n.n' y no, estoy segura que ahora que entro a clases mi ego se ira al suelo por las notas xD_

**-Sakuritah-**: _Gracias por tu review! Que te parecio el capitulo? La escena entre Sakura y Sasuke? xD es una de mis favoritas :P y soy demasiado mala con Naruto, perdon :P Dime, te gusto el capitulo? Perdn si salio mas corto :S, el proximo tampoco sera muy largo, pero seguramente depues se alargaran, espero xD_

**cibermandy91**: _Hehe una de las cosas que mas me gusta es dejar la trama en lo mas interesante, cuando leo fics que dejan asi la ultima parte de un capitulo me impaciento y ya quiero leer el siguiente! o empiezo a crear mi propia continuacion hasta que se publica el proximo capitulo xD que te haya gustado este capitulo y dime si te gusto o no :)_

**ikamari**: _Jajaja yayy te fascino :P Y la razon por que le puse bestia era por Naruto. Como leiste, el chico se siente culpable de todo lo que ha pasado y yo creo que la mejor palabra para describir sus emociones es Bestia... por el Kyuubi. Gracias por leer el capitulo! ten un buen mes!_

**Jul13ttA**: _Jajaja, bueno, tu lo dijiste. Sasuke le hablo a Sakura, y no solo eso, sino que se descubrieron mas cosas :) Que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y perdon si me demore mucho en subir el capitulo._

**always mssb**: _Bueno, ya sabras que pasara con Naruto y Hinata, pero te aseguro que entre ellos la cosa no sera de color rosa. Tendran que pasar por mas cosas que por la prision. Y Sakura mmm... mejor dejemos que la historia continue ;) Gracias por leer y por dejar su review. Dime, te gusto este capitulo? Si? No?_ -me echo a llorar como un bebe xD-

**Sakurita55**: _Que alguien iba a morir? jajaja ya veremos... Yo me imagino a Hiashi asi de cruel con Naruto si el quiere empezar algo con Hinata... soy mala. Pero es verdad, Naruto teniendo el Kyuubi y Hinata siendo la heredera de la familia mas importante de Konoha... su padre no dejaria que se casara con quien fuera yo creo :S y si, tus suposiciones fueron verdaderas! Yay! Y que piensas acerca de este capitulo?_

**Belencita 2390**: _Hehhe gracias! Me gustaria que hubiese mas gente personificando a Sasuke como el es de evrdad, en vez de inventar a un nuevo personaje con su nombre y su apariencia fisica. Y Hiashi yo creo que quiere ser muy cuidadoso en elegir con quien su hija tiene relaciones... y ademas Naruto teniendo el Kyuubi... no querria que los secretos del Byakugan se mezclen con chakra rojo... si me entiendes... y dime, que te aprecio el capitulo? Muy corto? perdon si fue asi :( el proximo tampoco sera tan largo..._

**Pinguina Uchiha**: _Jajajja... me cago de la risa! Aun no puedo creer que te conozca! Para mi las faltas de ortografia me importan mucho :S no quiero olvidarme como escribir bien es castellano xD y ademas el teclado que tengo no me ayuda -.- no tiene ni acento ni nada... es gringo xD y tu tambien ten una muy buena vida y pronto sera el 18 ;) pasalo bien alla pos... a proposito, que te parecio el capitulo?_

**Maria N**: _hehe gracias pro tu review!! Y si, fue Sasuke y me encanto escribir esa parte! Como ya le he dicho a otras, he estado esperando escribir esa parte desde que empece a pensar en el fic :P y eso fue hace muuchos meses atras. Que te parecio este capitulo? No fue muy corto? Perdon si lo fue... pero bueno, despues se alargaran... espero :S_

**rosablanca**: _hehhe gracias por leer mi fic, y dime que opinas cuando lo termines de leer ;) Te gusto este capitulo??_

**Wow... 12 review... gracias!**

**_Avance:_**

_-Falta poco… -anuncio Suigetsu sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_-…Poco? –preguntó ella sin entender._

_Suigetsu la miro sonriendo._

_-Falta poco para que lleguemos a la guarida._

**Proximo capitulo: What If**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo! El proximo cap sera con cancion... solo para avisarles ;P**


	11. What If

**La Mision de Sakura**

_What If_

Últimamente Sakura ha sentido que el aire que respiraba era diferente. Había un calor especial en el, no sabia como explicarlo. Era diferente al aire que solía respirar casi un mes antes. Un mes antes…

Una opresión se hizo presente en su pecho, hace casi un mes que había dejado Konoha para embarcarse en su primera misión sin sus compañeros de equipo. Recordó cuando llego al puerto de la Nieve, de las caras de los habitantes, tristes y sin esperanza, y cuando al irse, esas mismas caras llenas de tristeza, ahora brillaban de alegría por su medicina. En ese momento se sintió fuerte, llena de talento, pero al ver a Sasuke otra vez la hizo volver a ser la misma Sakura débil y sin talento.

La relación entre los dos ha cambiado tanto, tantas veces que ya ni se acuerda. Ahora cada vez que lo veía, que se veían, un escalofrío subía por su columna.

-Falta poco… -anuncio Suigetsu sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-…Poco? –preguntó ella sin entender.

Suigetsu la miro sonriendo.

-Falta poco para que lleguemos a la guarida.

Falta poco para que lleguen a Akatsuki. Para que se enfrenten a Uchiha Itachi, y seguramente, para el final de su viejo compañero.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke, pero este seguía siendo indiferente, frío, con ojos solo para su objetivo.

Volvió a sentir la calidez de la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, a recordar esas cosquillas en el estomago. Todavía le parecía increíble que le siguiera gustando, después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta confusión, mezcla de sentimientos, había dado conclusión que seguía gustándole.

También dio por conclusión que lo que había sentido antes por Sasuke no era más que simple admiración, una obsesión de niña pequeña y malcriada. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente. Ahora no pensaba que Sasuke era simplemente genial, que era perfecto, sino que veía en el chico miles de errores, miles de penas y desgracias.

-Podemos descansar? –escucho otra de las típicas quejas de Suigetsu.

Sasuke sin decir nada paro de caminar, dando como señal que Suigetsu podría beber toda el agua que quiera y descansar por unos momentos.

-No te acomodes –le dijo a su compañero, pero nada a Sakura.

_Here I stand alone  
with this weight upon my heart  
and it will not go away  
in my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
wondering what it was that made you change_

Dejo que ella se sentara, que descansara todo lo que quisiera. Sakura era… era el remedio de todas sus enfermedades, el viento que se llevaba la imagen de su hermano, dejando solo paz.

_Well I tried  
but I had to draw the line  
and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

_-No te vayas! Si lo haces, gritare!_

_-Sakura…Gracias._

Que hubiese sido si el se hubiese quedado en Konoha en vez de ir a buscar poder donde Orochimaru? Habría… aceptado su propuesta de estar juntos?

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_

Lo miro de reojo, estaba parado dándole la espalda, como siempre. Con solo verlo ahí, cerca de ella, podía estar tranquila. De alguna u otra manera se había hecho dependiente de la presencia de Sasuke.

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side_

Mas de una vez se ha preguntado si Sakura lo ha recordado, si ha deseado que el nunca se hubiese ido, que nunca se hubiesen conocido.

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know_

La miro de reojo y sus ojos con los de la chica se encontraron. El parado, con la cabeza en dirección a ella pero con el cuerpo dándole la espalda; ella sentada con las rodillas dobladas y los codos sobre estas. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, mirándose, sin saber nada del mundo, olvidándose de sus objetivos y sus penas, sus dolores y preocupaciones. Cuando se miraban dejaban todos sus problemas al lado, dejando salir a la luz la esperanza. La esperanza, la paz, lo que los tranquilizaba, les hacia sentir en casa.

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know_

Sakura curvo sus labios, formando una ligera sonrisa hacia Sasuke. Este simplemente la miro con los mismos ojos que siempre, sabiendo que Sakura podía distinguir cada mensaje que decía con ellos.

--

Tres otras noches… tres otras noches con el mismo sueño. Naruto…

-Sakura-chan…

Esa voz, esas palabras, retumbaban en sus oídos, en su mente, despertándola seguidamente, sin dejarle tener buen sueño.

Esta vez, como las ultimas, se ha despertado repentinamente. Esta vez fue peor.

Era ella… ella enterrando una katana en el pecho de Naruto, llenando de sangre el suelo… sus ojos no tenían ningún sentimiento, lo hacia cruelmente, sin importarle…

Se toco la frente, estaba llena de sudor frío, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor frío… la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas.

-Otra vez…

Volvió la imagen de ella clavándole la katana a Naruto como si alguien le golpeara con fuerza el cráneo. Se echo para atrás, como si estuviera tratando de escapar de su pesadilla, pero era imposible, el Naruto de su sueño seguía en su mente, mirándola decepcionado, destruido, muerto.

Se levanto y se apoyo en un tronco, incapaz de balancearse. Estaba jadeando, se sentía terriblemente cansada, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, doblando sus rodillas…

Pero de repente sintió dos manos en sus hombros, dos manos que la sostenían mientras sus rodillas se debilitaban.

-Wow… estas bien, Sakura? –era Suigetsu.

--

Ha pasado un día… un solo día desde que estaba Tsunade lo había ido a ver y le parecía una eternidad. Solo quería salir, ver la luz, la luz que la piel blanca de Hinata desprendía. Solamente ha pensado en ella… solamente quería verla…

**Flash Back**

Después de separarse del abrazo con la quinta Hokage, la miro con suplica.

-Cuídame a Hinata… Tsunade-baachan, cuídala, dile que pronto estaré con ella… se lo prometí…

Tsunade lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, ella sabia perfectamente lo que sentía Naruto, sus sentimientos a Hinata, los sentimientos de ella a el.

-Lo haré… haré que se vean…

Los ojos de Naruto… todo su entusiasmo, lo vivaz que era, que le caracterizaba… haría todo por recuperar esas cualidades, todo por su sucesor. Por sus ojos que ahora mostraban esperanza al escuchar que podría ver a su ser querido nuevamente.

-Haré que se vean a toda costa –dijo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y con saber que pronto vería a Hinata lo hacia mas impaciente en el fondo de su ser, haciendo que el tiempo pasara mas lento. Pero de alguna forma, le hacia feliz… le hacia feliz saber que la vería otra vez, que sentiría su olor otra vez…

--

Sakura todavía podía sentir las manos de Suigetsu tocándole los hombros, sujetándola.

-Es-estoy bien –dijo con una voz que decía lo contrario.

-Sabía que los descansos que hemos tenido eran muy cortos… Sasuke debería alargarlos –dijo, mientras la apoyaba en un tronco, dejando que se deslizara hacia el suelo con las rodillas dobladas.

Este se arrodillo frente a ella, todavía teniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía mareada.

--

Era tiempo que siguieran. Ojala que Sakura haya descansado lo suficiente, el sabia que ella no podía caminar rápido si es que no descansaba bien. Y últimamente ha estado demasiado rara, demasiado cansada.

Dio unos pasos, acercándose hacia donde había dejado a sus otros dos compañeros para pensar mientras ellos dormían. Pensar en que? Puede ser que ahora miraba el mundo con otros ojos, especialmente cuando la chica estaba delante suyo. Le hacia diferente, le hacia sentir una corriente eléctrica en el brazo que Sakura curo, en la mano con la que sujeto su mano.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró a dos personas. A Sakura y a Suigetsu. Ambos arrodillados. Suigetsu tocándole un hombro a Sakura, cerca de su cara…

Sentía como la sangre le hervía.

--

Naruto seguía en abrazando sus rodillas, apenas levantaba la vista, no había nada que ver. Pero el sonido de ráfagas de viento le llamo la atención.

Agudizo su oído, escuchando a esas ráfagas venir hacia su celda, ese olor… ese olor era muy conocido, y solo una persona lo tenía…

-Hinata… -murmuro perdido…

Por primera vez desde que le habían sentenciado su arresto, sonrió.

Se paro y fue hacia las rejas de su celda. Unas sombras se acercaban. Eran dos. Pero no le importaba, ya que sabía que una de ellas era Hinata.

Esta corrió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Naruto.

Al llegar a su celda solamente se vieron y juntaron sus manos, como han deseado los dos por tanto tiempo.

-Naruto-kun… -dijo ella, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, acariciándole la cara.

-Hinata, como…?

Entonces miro la otra persona que acompañaba a Hinata.

-Tsunade-sama me ayudo…

La quinta Hokage agarraba unas llaves en su mano. Para ella ver ese brillo otra vez en los ojos de Naruto era como volver a ver a su hermano y a su amado…

-Hinata no se podrá quedar por mucho tiempo –dijo-. Perdóname, Naruto, pero no puedo liberarte, no hasta que el consejo tome una decisión.

Pero a Naruto no le importaba, Hinata estaba frente suyo, estaba cerca de el. La chica dio paso a Tsunade para que abriese el candado que sellaba la celda, y después entro lentamente, teniendo solo ojos para Naruto.

-Tienes treinta minutos –dijo la Hokage, antes de darle una melancólica mirada a los dos shinobis. "Naruto encontró su lugar" pensó "pero ese lugar es bastante difícil de alcanzar"

Dejo a los dos chicos, y se dirigió a la entrada de los calabozos de Konoha.

Hinata se acerco lentamente a Naruto, mirándolo, sin querer perderse ningún detalle de su cara, y le agarro la mano.

Este cerro sus ojos, disfrutando ese cosquilleo que había en su estomago, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Hinata. El también se acerco, para después rodearla con sus brazos fuertemente. Mojaba el cabello oscuro de Hinata con sus lágrimas. Lagrimas de alegría, de tristeza, de tantas emociones que era difícil de explicar que sentía en ese momento. No era que le importase, ya que algo estaba claro. Estaba con Hinata.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**ALenis**_Por supuesto! Tsunade manda, mierda! Pero bueno, yo croe que cualquier padre bastante obsweionado con su clan y con los secretos de su linea sucesoria seria como Hiashi :S Especialmente si tu hija es la futura heredera y esta enamorada de la supuesta amenaza de la aldea... deberia de dejar de pensar tanto, no? Y tu misma lo dijiste, si Sakura se iba no habria tanto SasuSaku. Y deseas ver a un Sasuke Celoso? uuuhuhuhu, ya lo veremos... aunque como lo deje... ;) you know_

**Samira-Chan**_Jajajaja no importa, pero igual gracias por dejar la otra parte del review :P Para mi que Sasuke nunca fue comlpetamente frio, sino que todavia tiene una parte humana en su alma. Porque pienso que si tanto quiere vengar a su clan es porque echa de menos a su padre, y todavia puede sentire el dolor que una persona mas "completa" que el siente, asi que no diria que se esta ablandando :S pero bueno, cada uno con sus terminos, verdad?_

**_-_Sakuritah_-: _**_Una imagen? Jajaja si no me equivoco, creo que dibuje una asi :P a ver si de alguna manera te la mando, o la subo en una pagina :S Y querias beso? ajajja te dire que en este fic sera muuuuuuuuy dificil encontrar una escena asi, lo sera. Asi que mejor que te olvides un poco de besos, ya que es lo que menos he querido hacer para que quede mas a lo "Kishimoto" (ya sabes, ahi la gente apenas se toca, y expresan los sentimientos de la manera mas rara!)_

**cibermandy91**_ hehhe gracias! Uno de los mejores fics que has leido? O.o wow... un halago! Que te parecio este capitulo? Sakura pensando en los "y que hubiese pasado si..."? ojala que te haya gustado :) Gracias por tu review nuevamente, y dime que piensas que pasara en el proximo capitulo?_

**ikamari**_ Sii ahora que lo mencionas, se cambiaron los papeles! Ni yo me di cuenta cuando lo escribi :S demasiado despistada... y que te aprecio este capitulo? La cancion, crees que encaje con la relacion entre Sakura y Sasuke? (eso fue lo que yo pense cuando la escuche por primera vez xD)ojala que me haya funcionado, pero ustedes lectores son los que evaluan el resultado, no? Nuevamente gracias por leer el capitulo y por dejar tu review. _

**always mssb**_Y que te parecio este final:P Quise dejarlo ahi, mostrando que Nareuto aun tenia una luz de esperanza para no ovlverse loco encerrado en una habitacion donde apenas se puede mover :S Te gusto el capitulo? La cancion? xD Es la pregunta del millon, pero me inspiro bastante con el fic, ya que pienso que encaja con los sentimientos de Sakura a Sasuke y vice versa, no?_

**Pinguina Uchiha**_Seeeh Gringolandia epsada -.- me cae mal. Schwarzenegger que es el governador de Florida, creo, quiere que los Hispanos dejen de hablar espaniol porque el no sabe asi... Y siii!! Fue muy extranio todoo!! Porque vi tu mail en el review pasado y me quede como OMG esta en mi lista de contactooos! woow... como es el mundo, eh? Bueno pzz que te parecio el capitulo? Los dos finales? Uno feliz y el otro... no tan feliz... jajaja_

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez**_ esta bien, no te preocupes que no eres la unica que entro al colegio! Estas en prepa? Eso seria como... Secundaria en EEUU/Canada? si es asi, en que grado vas?? xD yo voy en diez pro si acaso :P Naruto, como te das cuenta ha estado teniendo una mejor suerte en este capitulo :P Pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa, no? Me dices que opinas de este capitulo? Pleeease??_

**Black Cronos:**_ Muchas gracias! Pero yo en ese sentido soy medio perfeccionista, porque hasta incluso a veces yo no entiendo lo que he escrito por los acentos :S Me hace feliz que tu puedads entenderlo, por que asi el fic se hace mas facil de leer xD Y dime, que te parecio este capitulo?_

**ruuty**_ yay! Una nueva lectora! Gracias por leer, y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado x) cuando lo escribi me senti muy satisfecha por el resultado, escribir es una forma de desahogar tan buena! Especialmente cuando hay gente tan amable como ustedes que dicen que mi fic es bueno, a pesar de las faltas de ortografia y otras :S Pero como sea, que crees que pasara en el futuro? Naruto volvera a ver a Hinata? Sakura y Sasuke se quedaran juntos? hmmm..._

**dorizka**_ Si, yo tambien espero que se solucione lo de Naruto ;) Encontraste bonita la parte de Sasuke tomandole la mano? Que te parecio la parte de la cancion?? Quise hacerlo asi, tratando de ponerme en la mente de Sakura y ver lo dudosa que ella estaba si Sasuke no se hubiese ido. Siempre en la vida hay esos momentos en los que uno piensa "y que hubiese pasado si..." verdad? _

**Matamune: **O.O _wow... nunca antes habia liedo una descripcion tan... perfecta para Sasuke! Un helado! wii!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Y perdon si me demore en actualizar, no tenia mucho tiempo n.n'_

**Kimiko-Chan:**_ Hehhe perdon por hacerte sufrir... my bad :P Y gracias por el cumplido ;) Ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado, y el avance te deje mas intrigada!_

**Chise Uchiha: **_Que te he hecho llorar? Perdon n.n' Yo nunca he llorado por un fic :S No se, siempre lloro con las series originales... :P Y tratare de continuar pronto, posiblemente cuando llegue a los 105 o 110 reviews x) Los autores tenemos nuetsras ambiciones..._

**Tambien muchas gracias por los VEINTE favoritos y TRECE alertas!!**

**_Avance:_**

_-Porque estas así? –pregunto sin vacilar, pero el otro siguió caminando-. Sasuke…_

_atte._

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo! Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, diganme!**


	12. Ilusion

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Ilusión_

Suigetsu acerco su cara a la de Sakura pensando que así la podría despertar, estaba a punto de moverle el hombro nuevamente, pero algo filudo pasó detrás de su cabeza. Miro a su izquierda, y vio un kunai enterrado en un tronco. La punta del arma se movía de arriba abajo rápidamente, por el impacto.

Se separo de Sakura y giro sus ojos de izquierda a derecha, donde se encontraba Sasuke mirándolo amenazadoramente. Se enderezo, todavía manteniendo la mirada con su compañero, sereno.

-Que? –pregunto después de unos momentos.

Sasuke no le contesto, rompió la conexión que había entre sus ojos y los de Suigetsu para ver a Sakura.

De un segundo a otro, Sasuke había aparecido detrás de Suigetsu, rodeando el cuello de este con su katana.

-Que estabas haciendo? –le pregunto con una voz repleta de celos. Si, celos.

-Porque preguntas? –dijo el otro, desinteresado. Sintió como el filo de la katana tocaba su cuello. Sus labios se curvaron, formando una sonrisa ladeada-. Ah, entiendo, estas celoso?

-No te acerques, no la toques, no respires su aire… -murmuraba Sasuke en el oído de Suigetsu, lleno de odio, de celos. Su Sharingan estaba activado.

El otro fácilmente se quito la katana del cuello empujándola con su dedo índice, todavía mostrando su sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y miro a Sasuke de frente.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, y Suigetsu se fijo en ese detalle.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo, mirando a Sakura-. Nos veremos pronto, Sakura –miro al otro-. Sasuke.

Suigetsu se convirtió en una poza de agua, que fue rápidamente absorbida por la tierra del bosque.

Sakura parpadeaba mirando a Sasuke confundida. Había…pasado algo?

-Sasuke-kun? –pregunto, parándose.

Este le mando una mirada que la intimido. Había pasado algo.

-Apúrate, te estas demorando mucho –dijo con una voz fría.

Sakura tomo su mochila y su abrigo, abrazándolo miro a su viejo compañero confundida.

-Porque estas así? –le pregunto después de haberlo pensado muchas veces.

Sasuke no le respondió, sino que le hizo un ademán para que continuaran. Sakura no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, mas tarde le preguntaría.

Siguieron viajando por el resto del día. Sakura ya no sabría como contar las horas, había perdido el sentido del tiempo, de dirección. De ahora en adelante, Sasuke era su brújula, su guía. Ella iría donde el iría, lo seguiría sin importar que.

Todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Porque se había molestado tanto? Era la vida de ella, tiempo atrás no le hubiese importado que alguien hubiese estado tan cerca de su cara. Tal vez sea por el tiempo que se llevan conociendo, o por lo dependiente que se sentía de la presencia de Sakura. No sabía como explicar que sentía ahora. Se sentía enojado con ella, traicionado, engañado. Y no entendía porque.

Miro al cielo, pensando en lo que ha pasado últimamente.

Al ver que su compañero se fijaba en el cielo ella también lo hizo. Estaba atardeciendo.

Sasuke la miro, y nuevamente uso ese tono indiferente y frío.

-No te quedes parada –dijo antes de seguir caminando.

A Sakura le molesto esa indiferencia. Demasiado.

-Porque estas así? –pregunto sin vacilar, pero el otro siguió caminando-. Sasuke…

Estuvo a punto de decir "kun", pero se dio cuenta que durante todos estos años, esa terminación demostraba lo estupida y molestosa que era con el chico. Y al parecer, el hecho que no haya pronunciado esa terminación llamo la atención del Uchiha, ya que este se detuvo.

-Pasa algo? –pregunto el en un tono que nunca antes había usado con ella-. Porque no vas donde Suigestu para que te ayude? –pregunto nuevamente, sin darle tiempo a Sakura para contestar la primera pregunta.

La chica lo miro perpleja. No entendía que sucedía, no entendía esa reacción.

-Sas…

-Me escuchaste –prosiguió-. Vete.

Sakura sentía su labio inferior temblar. Porque le trataba así? Y de repente una imagen le había venido a la cabeza.

Ella sentada de rodillas, Suigetsu preguntándole si estaba bien… Sasuke, Sasuke estaba…

-Esta bien –dijo con tono cortante, dolida-. Me voy…

Se dio media vuelta y salto hacia las ramas sin pensarlo dos veces. Por un segundo pensó que lo que estaba haciendo era muy infantil, pero era su decisión después de todo. Ella quería irse, pero a la misma vez quería quedarse a su lado.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero no iba a dejar las lagrimas escapar, no otra vez. No iba a derramar mas lagrimas por el, entendía que no quería verla de nuevo, era una carga, siempre seria una.

-Imbecil… -murmuro entre dientes antes de bajarse de los árboles.

No sabia decir cuanto había viajado, pero deseaba estar lejos de Sasuke, para olvidarse de una vez por todas de el. Pero se percato de algo…

No sabía donde diablos estaba.

-Mierda… -se dijo a si misma, empezando a caminar.

No tenía dirección fija, no sabia hacia donde ir, así que simplemente dejo a sus pasos guiarla. Sin embargo, su idea no dio resultado. No llego a nada.

Se estaba desesperando, no sabia donde ir, no sabia que hacer.

Apoyo su espalda en un tronco, como ahora solía hacer cuando necesitaba pensar, y cerró sus ojos, buscando una paz que no pudo encontrar. Un crujido de ramas hizo que abriera nuevamente sus ojos.

Corto su respiración por unos segundos para poder escuchar mejor. Alguien se acercaba. Una parte de su corazón deseaba que fuese Sasuke que venia a buscarla, pero la otra parte deseaba que tan solo fuese un animal.

Cerró sus ojos, no quería ver quien se estaba acercando. Pero una voz hizo que los abriera de golpe.

-Sakura-chan…

Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Era… era… pero que estaba haciendo allí!? Supuestamente debía estar en la Arena, no en el bosque de Akatsuki.

-Sakura…chan…

Remojo sus labios, confundida. Debía ir a verle, o quedarse escondida detrás de ese árbol como una niña miedosa? Cerró sus ojos y trago saliva, para abrirlos nuevamente y separarse del árbol.

Al darse vuelta, se quedo impactada.

Sangre. Sangre en el suelo, manchando la tierra y las hojas caídas de los árboles. Sangre cubriendo varios cuerpos. Cuerpos que ella conocía.

En el suelo estaban todos. Sus compañeros, Iruka-sensei, Jirayia, Tsunade, Chiyo-baasama, Kakashi… Todos con sus extremidades en ángulos imposibles para un cuerpo humano, cubiertos de sangre, con una mirada inerte. Parecían marionetas humanas. Levanto su mirada y quiso llevarse las manos a la boca, pero no pudo ya que una katana estaba siendo rodeada por sus dedos en la mano derecha.

-Sakura-chan, porque…

Delante suyo estaba Naruto de rodillas, mirando hacia la nada, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la boca, y heridas por doquier. Inconcientemente Sakura camino hacia el. Al principio pensaba que lo hacia abajo control, pero después se dio cuenta que levantaba su brazo derecho sin manipularlo, y enterraba la katana en el pecho de Naruto.

Grito, grito lo mas fuerte posible, llorando, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre fresca y roja de Naruto. Este seguía con sus ojos abiertos, ahora sin vida, tirado en el suelo frente a Sakura. Esta trataba de mover su brazo, tratando de tener control sobre sus movimientos, pero le era imposible.

Siguió avanzando a otro cuerpo, que seguía moviéndose. Con su mano izquierda tomo a Ino por el cuello, que la miraba suplicándole.

-Sakura, no lo…

Era muy tarde, Sakura ya le había enterrado la katana en el estomago. Después soltó ese cuerpo inerte, con un nudo en la garganta, llorando desconsoladamente. Veía como el pelo rubio de Ino caía sobre su cabeza, tapando su rostro sin vida, sus ojos muertos.

Y frente suyo apareció otra persona. La miraba fríamente y con suplica, todo cubierto de sangre y tambaleándose. Su Haori blanco (ahora lleno de sangre) estaba rajado, dejando a la vista miles de heridas en su piel blanca.

-Sakura… -dijo Sasuke, mirándola débilmente, sin poder mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Sasuke… kun –dijo la otra, que fue corriendo con la katana en frente, dejando finalmente al chico sin vida.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban tan llenos de lágrimas que le costaba ver. Al enterrarle la katana a su compañero grito de dolor como si fuera ella la que se hubiese enterrado el arma. No tenia fuerzas… su cuerpo mandaba, no su mente.

Aun sin tener control sobre sus acciones, se apunto el pecho con el arma, dejando las lágrimas caer sobre las pozas rojas. Este era su fin… nadie la podría salvar… Nadie…

Cerró sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente. Su panorama había cambiado, no había sangre, no había seres queridos muertos. Ya no había katana casi enterrada en su pecho, tan solo estaba ella. Ella… y el.

Sakura tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, una piel más pálida de lo normal, una mirada perdida. Se veía encogida en si misma, con los brazos extendidos al frente y los codos doblados. Frente suyo estaba Sasuke, pero no el mismo que recién había matado. Este estaba intacto, con su katana desenvainada, apuntando a una mancha negra y con plumas en el suelo.

Levanto su mirada, cruzándola con los ojos húmedos de Sakura. Esta simplemente al verlo vivo (de nuevo) corrió hacia el, sin importarle verse débil y molestosa, sin importarle que estuviese llorando. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, mojando su ropa y temblando.

Tenía sus ojos abiertos, dejando las lágrimas caer y caer como si sus ojos fueran dos cascadas. Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico, sintiendo como su pelo se pinchaba los dedos mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro.

-Yo… yo no quise… -sollozaba-. No quise hacerlo…

Pero algo hizo que dejara de hablar.

Sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaba, dándole protección, dándole consuelo.

_-Sakura –dijo, su voz no había cambiado de tono-, quédate._

_Miro sus pies y como una gota mojaba el suelo, seguida por otras. Estaba llorando, confundida, dolida._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

-Fue una ilusión –escucho que la voz de Sasuke decía. Su voz era el remedio de todas sus enfermedades, la tranquilidad de sus inquietudes. Sasuke era todo para ella.

Lo abrazo mas fuerte, sin querer dejarlo ir, cada vez tranquilizando mas sus sollozos. Los brazos del chico también la agarraron más fuerte, sintió, como si tampoco quisiera dejarla ir. Después de unos segundos Sakura se calmo completamente, dejando las últimas gotas caer por sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas.

Sasuke tomo una de sus manos y empezó a caminar, llevándola con el. Sakura simplemente lo seguía, con la mirada gacha, ya que estando con Sasuke, no necesitaba ver el camino. El era su camino.

-Sasuke-kun…gracias –murmuro.

--

-Hinata…

Naruto seguía abrazándola, cada vez mas fuerte.

-No me dejes… -dijo, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica.

La chica beso su mejilla, recordando la promesa que ese chico le hizo en la Arena.

**Flash Back**

El sol aparecía, iluminando cada granito de arena en la aldea. El cielo estaba claro, ni una nube tapaba lo celeste. Era un paisaje tan tranquilo, tan relajante. Naruto lo miraba desde el balcón de la habitación 212, como todos los días desde que ella despertó. Apoyando sus dos codos en la baranda, meditando mientras esa gran esfera que daba luz ascendía y descendía.

Apoyo su cabeza en la baranda, entrecerrando los ojos. Se quedo así por unos momentos, hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una Hyuuga Hinata de pie, sonriéndole.

-H-hinata… puedes caminar –la miro sorprendido, con los brazos listos para atraparla si se caía.

-Si…N-naruto-kun…

Este le sonrió abiertamente. Ahora que podía ver a Hinata completamente curada, el mundo parecía volver a tener un brillo especial. Una razón por vivir.

-Yo… -empezó el chico, bajando su mirada triste-. Lo lamento demasiado… prometo… te prometo que lo controlare… -levanto su mirada, directamente a los ojos de ella-. Y cuando lo haga, no nos separaremos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto no se había percatado que Hinata había puesto su mano sobre la suya.

-Naruto-kun… -empezó, pero no pudo seguir hablando

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por Hyuuga Hiashi, y un gran grupo de ANBUS.

**Fin Flash Back**

Unos pasos se escucharon, y ambos chicos se miraron tristemente. Si querían verse, tendría que ser así.

Tsunade apareció delante de las rejas de la celda, dándole señal a Hinata que debían marcharse otra vez.

-Volverás mañana –dijo la Hokage, como siempre.

Esto ya se había convertido en una especie de nueva rutina. Tsunade llevaba a escondidas a Hinata hacia los calabozos de Konoha y la dejaba por media hora con Naruto. Esa media hora era la única vez que ambos sentían que estaban vivos. Era la única vez que se sentían acompañados.

Hinata se separo de Naruto, tomándole una mano y mirándolo tiernamente.

-Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-kun –dijo. Su voz sonaba llena de esperanza cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre.

Le dio un último beso en la mejilla, como había empezado a acostumbrarse, para después salir de la celda con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y la cara rosada.

Este cerró sus ojos, tocándose su mejilla, sintiendo los labios de Hinata sobre ella. Sintiendo sus labios sobre su corazón.

Al principio simplemente se tomaban la mano y a veces de abrazaban. No hablaban mucho, ya que no había nada que contar, y con verse el uno al otro era lo suficiente para llenar ese espacio vacío que estaba en sus corazones.

"_Hinata"_, pensó antes de arrodillarse nuevamente,_ "te quiero"_.

--

Estaba nerviosa. Por primera vez en su vida estaba nerviosa del consejo, donde ella estaba a cargo, pero donde más de una vez han hecho decisiones sin su opinión.

Shizune caminaba detrás de ella, cargando a su mascota Tonton, ambas bastante preocupadas por la quinta Hokage, sabiendo que dentro de la sala se encontraba el consejo de la aldea, y el futuro de las siguientes generaciones.

Tsunade tomo una gran cantidad de aire, tratando de calmar sus nervios, antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla.

Entro con la cabeza en alto, tratando de lucir su titulo ante los patriarcas de los clanes más importantes de la aldea. Su mirada se fijo en Hyuuga Hiashi, que como siempre, estaba serio.

Se sentó enfrentando la cara de todos los integrantes del consejo, y abrió su boca.

-Convoco al consejo –empezó-, para discutir el arresto de Uzumaki Naruto.

Volvió a fijarse en Hiashi, este tenía una mueca en su cara. Los murmullos empezaron a hacerse mas fuertes entre la gente.

-No se puede hacer una decisión de este estilo sin mi consentimiento –siguió, pero fue interrumpida.

-El consejo hizo un voto mientras usted estaba ausente, y se decidió que Uzumaki Naruto vaya a prisión después de casi haber matado a Hyuuga Hinata –dijo Hiashi.

Tsunade refunfuñó.

-Igual, no puede decidirse nada sin mí.

-Usted no estaba disponible en ese momento, Hokage-sama –dijo el patriarca de los Nara.

-Entonces porque no esperaron hasta que yo llegara!? –Tsunade se levanto, golpeando la mesa con su puño enfadada-. Ese chico mato a uno de los enemigos de Konoha y la Arena, entre otras cosas! Debería ser considerado un héroe, en vez de estar encerrado en los calabozos!

-Tsunade-sama… -dijo Shizune, alterándose por el comportamiento de su maestra.

-Pero el no sabe controlarse, Uzumaki sigue siendo vulnerable al poder del Kyuubi –intervino Hyuuga Hiashi otra vez-. O acaso quiere que la próxima vez no solo mate a la heredera de los Hyuuga, sino que a toda la aldea?

-Naruto no tiene la culpa de tener el Kyuubi –dijo Tsunade.

-Sigue siendo un peligro para todos, hay que tenerlo bajo cuidado –agrego el jefe de los Hyuuga.

El resto del consejo estaba callado, nadie sabia que decir. Esta discusión no los incluía a ellos, era entre Tsunade y Hiashi.

-Como nadie interviene, la decisión no cambia –dijo Hiashi-. Uzumaki Naruto seguirá en prisión por un tiempo indefinido y se le prohibirán visitas.

Tsunade sintió como se alteraba; su mandibula estaba temblando al oir lo siguiente.

-Incluyendo mi hija –termino.

* * *

**YAY ME! Pase los 100 reviews! Muchas gracias, se lo debo TODO a ustedes mis lectoras, las re adoro! Volviendo al capitulo, que les parecio? Me encanto escribir esta parte, y creo que de alguna forma les debo una explicacion:**

**En el genjutsu me base en el boggart de Harry Potter (ya saben, ese que esta escondido en el armario). El boggart se caracteriza por no tener una verdadera forma, ya que siempre se transforma en lo que la persona mas cercana teme. Lo que yo pense fue que en una de las trampas, Itachi habia puesto un genjutsu que actuara como lo hace la criatura, y eso fue lo que vio Sakura, lo que mas teme. **

**Tambien me base levemente en los suenos que Harry Potter solia tener, donde siempre podia ver el futuro mas o menos, por eso es que en los otros capitulos se habia visto a Sakura teniendo esos suenos. Decidi que perder a todos sus seres queridos seria lo que mas teme Sakura, porque despues de haber perdido gente que ha influenciado su comportamiento (Chiyo por ejemplo) lo que seria peor para ella seria decepcionar a sus amigos. Y que mejor manera de demostrar sus miedos con una ilusion hecha por Itachi, mostrandola a ella matando a sus seres queridos n.n**

_**Reviews**_

**Muchas gracias a:**_Pinguina Uchiha, setsuna17, -Sakuritah-, Belencita2390, Chise Uchiha, Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M, Vale1991, L.I.T., always mssb, lunaleen, ALenis, cibermandy92, Ritsuka.Uchiha, angel seiriu, y ZenYinEden_ **por los 15 reviews! Ese era mi record desde el principio, y ojala que cuando termine el fic llegue a los 120 reviews! Pero ustedes deciden si quieren dejar o no, yo solo subo los capitulos ;)**

**Perdon por no contestarlos, pero ahora no hay tiempo, las prubeas empezaron al igual que los proyectos -.-' Ojala que tengan una buena semana!**

**Proximo capitulo: Naruto**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo! Si tienen preguntas no duden en decirme!**


	13. Naruto

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Naruto_

Cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo que se soltara de los tornillos que la sujetaban a la pared. Shizune llego después de ella, apretando a Tonton asustada.

-Tsunade-sama… -dijo en voz baja, asustada.

La quinta Hokage suspiro y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-No entiendo…como lo supo? –murmuro mas para si misma que para su acompañante y su mascota. No entendía… Hinata le había prometido que no le diría a nadie… a no ser que…

--

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, un trueno la había despertado. Sentía la madera y el suelo húmedo debajo de ella, todavía ese bosque no se secaba completamente de las pasadas tormentas de lluvia. También sintió que había algo sobre sus hombros, algo que le tapaba todo su cuerpo.

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con el abrigo que había llevado a la Nieve. Sakura se rasco la nuca aun con algo de sueño y se paro. El cielo estaba gris, como solía estar, y unos árboles más adelante se encontraba alguien.

Sonrió para si misma al identificar ese abanico blanco y rojo en la espalda del Haori de esa persona y se acerco, con el abrigo entre sus brazos.

Estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, apoyando su brazo izquierdo en su rodilla, meditando seguramente. Se veía tan apacible en esa posición, mirando al frente, con los ojos sin ninguna emoción como siempre, llenos de superioridad, de frialdad.

Ella también subió al árbol, y se quedo parada al lado de Sasuke, mirando al mismo punto que el: la nada. Ambos se quedaron así. Era algo que ambos tenían en común, la necesidad de la presencia del otro.

-Buenos días –dijo Sakura, después de un rato.

Sasuke no dijo nada, como siempre. Solo se inmuto a asentir con la cabeza. Sakura lo miro por unos momentos, para volver a mirar al cielo.

-Tendremos una tormenta pronto –comento. A decir verdad, nunca esperaba una respuesta por parte de su viejo amigo, nunca esperaba.

-Hn.

Sabia que el nunca fue bueno para hablar, lo entendía. Ella también seria completamente diferente si a la infancia hubiese perdido a toda su familia por la culpa de su hermano. Siempre se ha preguntado como se siente vivir sin que nadie te espere en casa todos los días, sin el beso de las buenas noches, sin nada. Al parecer con Naruto y Sasuke pudo aprender un poco acerca de esa soledad, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que se siente.

-Todos los días –empezó a hablar, sobresaltando a su compañera- pienso que fue una pesadilla –Sakura lo miro-. Pienso que están esperándome en casa, que están ansiosos de saber como me fue hoy en la academia… pero nunca están ahí. En vez de tenerlos vivos, debo vengarme de sus muertes.

Sakura no lo creía. Su viejo compañero le estaba hablando de sus padres, estaba hablando.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, recordando los parches que cubrían sus mejillas hace tiempo.

-Ella era hermosa –murmuro, todavía sintiendo la calidez de la mano de su madre sobre una de sus mejillas.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mano de Sakura acariciándole el rostro, con comprensión, brindándole de una u otra manera su apoyo. Ella se encontraba agachada al lado suyo.

Sakura no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke. No siempre tenias a tu viejo compañero revivido y hablando abiertamente.

-Que harás después que mates a tu hermano? –le pregunto, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sasuke se demoro en responder esa pregunta. El sabía que después de matarlo iba a restablecer su clan.

-Moriré –respondió, sabiendo la reacción que tendría su acompañante-. Después de matarlo, no tendré fuerzas para seguir viviendo y moriré.

Pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sakura alejarse, y la miro. Ella miraba al suelo, preocupada.

-Porque hablas así –le pregunto-, Sasuke-kun?

Lo volvió a mirar a duras penas. Perderlo nuevamente…

-Porque es la verdad, algún día moriré –dijo-. Debes aceptarlo.

-Pero…y que si sobrevives? –sigue preguntando la chica, poniendo una mano sobre la del chico, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda.

Quiso sacarla ahora mismo, pero no pudo, ya que Sasuke tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. El chico se quedo un rato mirando sus manos juntas, meditando nuevamente, mientras Sakura trataba de esconder su rostro sonrojado.

-Alguien debe hacerse cargo del Sonido –respondió finalmente, haciendo que el hoyo en el corazón de Sakura se extendiera mas; y el lo sintió, sintió que eso fue un golpe muy bajo para la chica-. Konoha dejo de ser mi hogar hace mucho tiempo, no hay manera que vuelva, ni razón que me haga volver…

Sakura asintió lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de no llorar. Se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero hacerse la fuerte la hacia mas débil. Giro su cabeza a otra parte, la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella solo hacia las cosas peor.

La chica sonrió tristemente.

-Entiendo… -dijo-. Pero no digas que morirás –levanto su cabeza y lo miro-. Soy medico ninja, por algo no me fui, verdad?

El la miraba sereno. A pesar de todo, los ojos de Sakura seguían mostrando ese brillo especial que el siempre quiso tener.

-Sasuke-kun, prométeme que esta no será la última vez que nos veremos –pidió, apretando ligeramente su mano entrelazada con la del chico.

Este no respondió, simplemente le permitió a Sakura apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

--

-Adelante, Hinata –dijo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, dando paso a la heredera de los Hyuuga, que venia tímida, como siempre.

-Hokage-sama –Hinata hizo una reverencia ante su superior.

-Necesitamos hablar –Hinata levanto su cabeza, mirando con confusión y a la misma vez miedo a Tsunade.

Involuntariamente, se llevo una mano a su boca, como siempre cuando tenía un mal presentimiento, y sabía que algo estaba definitivamente mal.

-Tuve una reunión con el consejo –dijo la Hokage, parándose de su asiento y yendo a la ventana-. Y, por supuesto, tu padre estaba ahí.

Escucho como los pies de Hinata daban pasos para atrás. Estaba en lo correcto. Paso su mirada de la ventana hacia la cara blanca de Hinata.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que tu padre sabe que te ves con Naruto? –pregunto yendo directo al grano.

Pudo sentir como la chica agarraba una gran cantidad de aire y la guardaba en sus pulmones, asustada. La Hokage se llevo sus manos a su espalda, y suspiro.

-Te forzó a decirle? –pregunto, dándose vuelta y encarándola.

Hinata estaba completamente nerviosa, con lágrimas en sus ojos y la boca entreabierta. Asintió con la cabeza temblando, al parecer algo mas había pasado.

-Yo… yo… -la chica no sabia que decir, se veía. Estaba temblando, mientras llevaba su par de ojos perlas hacia el suelo, dejando caer gotas, mojando la madera del suelo de la oficina de la Hokage.- Perdóneme…, Hokage-sama, el… el dijo…

Shizune miraba a la chica con pena, mientras abrazaba a Tonton. Iba a acercarse a Hinata, a darle algo de apoyo, pero Tsunade puso una mano frente suyo, dándole entender que debía detenerse, que la Sannin se encargaría de la heredera de los Hyuuga.

La quinta Hokage se acerco a Hinata, y le puso la mano con la que detuvo a Shizune en el hombro de la chica. Esta rompió en llanto, doblando sus rodillas, sin poder sostenerse. Sollozaba tapándose la boca con sus dos manos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, tratando que las lágrimas no cayeran, pero le era imposible.

-Habla –le ordeno Tsunade con una voz comprensiva.

-El… el… -Hinata tomo aire, calmando su voz-. Fue ayer… antes que viniera aquí a su oficina para poder ir a ver a Naruto-kun –empezó-, estaba saliendo de casa como siempre, con las luces apagadas, pero… -cerro sus ojos nuevamente, tragando saliva con dificultad, y los abrió de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que abrió su boca-. Pero… el me vio. Dijo…dijo que si iba a ver a Naruto-kun otra vez… me echaría de casa, y que tendría que exiliarme de mi clan… para siempre…

Eso explicaba bastante, pensó Tsunade. Ayer, al ver que Hinata había llegado a su oficina, se veía rara, bastante. Como si estuviera asustada.

--

Ambos saltaban los árboles, cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero los dos pensando en lo mismo. Naruto.

**Flash Back**

Sakura seguía teniendo su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su compañero, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose por fin tranquila, y relajada.

Sasuke era como una medicina que ella no sabia mezclar, y que podía sanar todas sus heridas, y a la vez, volver a abrir otras.

Suspiro, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su mano entrelazada con otra, que no la dejaba ir, que la necesitaba. Puede que Sasuke no sea bueno expresando lo que siente con palabras, pero lo es demostrándolo con detalles como este.

A pesar que el no volverá a Konoha, el echo que se haya encontrado con su vieja compañera le hacia sentir por fin en casa. Sakura nunca entenderá, pero aceptara cualquier decisión que el haga, eso le parecía una cualidad muy buena para una persona cono ella.

-Cuando llegue a Konoha –empezó a decir la chica.

Sasuke simplemente escucho esas palabras sin decir nada. Otra cosa que le gustaba de Sakura era su imaginación, el sabia que ella tenia tan pocas probabilidades de salir viva de esta misión como el. Trato de separarse de ella, pero le era imposible, y cuando lo hizo, solo la fue a buscar porque le costaba vivir sin tenerla a su lado. Debía asegurarse que estaba bien, y si no sentía su presencia al lado suyo, no estaba seguro.

-…, voy a ir directamente a Naruto para contarle que estuve contigo. Se sentirá tan feliz, que volverá a ser el mismo de antes y…

-No –la corto.

Sakura lo miro interrogante, no entendía.

-No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de esto –dijo Sasuke-. Y menos a Naruto.

La chica seguía sin entender, y trataba de atrapar la mirada del chico, pero este solo la esquivaba.

-Porque lo dices? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, alejándose de Sasuke, pero todavía sin soltar su mano-. Sasuke-kun… -trató de llamar su atención después de un rato ya que el no respondía.

Sasuke se paro, todavía sin mirarla, y soltando su mano, soltando su alma. Sakura lo imito, todavía confundida.

-No entiendo… porque haces esto? –pregunto-. Porque me trajiste contigo?

Esa pregunta le había hecho mil veces, pero todavía n tenia respuesta. Sasuke siempre evitaba pasar por ese tema, ni el mismo tenía respuesta. Simplemente, la había traído porque si, eso era todo.

-Porque no me respondes? –preguntó alzando su voz-. Sasuke –dijo, esta vez alzando una mano suya para pegarle en la mejilla, como lo había hecho anteriormente, enojada, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

Sakura bajo su mano, al mismo tiempo que su mirada.

-Naruto dijo que eres como su hermano, y cuando supimos que estabas muerto, el estuvo mas destruido que yo, creo –dijo, cerrando sus ojos, recordando a su amigo.

-No hay nada que me haga cambiar –la voz de Sasuke era un eco en sus oídos-, ni tu, ni Naruto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de eso, Sasuke le prohibió tocar el tema de nuevo, con el, y con otros. Desde ese momento que Sakura no le ha hablado, el aire tenso seguía entre los dos. También era inevitable. Era inevitable pensar en ese ser querido. Ese ser querido que los dos tenían en común: Naruto.

--

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, pensando que estaba en otra parte, pero no. Seguía en su rinconcito, sentado abrazándose las rodillas, dándole la espalda al mundo. Seguía en la celda. Recordó lo que le hizo despertar.

Era Sakura… Sakura delante del Sharingan…

Frunció el entrecejo sin entender lo que ese pensamiento significaba. Sakura debía estar regresando de la Nieve, y Sasuke… no estaba en este mundo.

Por la rejilla que había en su celda podía ver algo de luz, y una de las partes mas abandonadas de su aldea Konoha, pero podía verla.

Se paro y se dirigió a esas barras de hierro que lo separaban de su hogar, de su vida. Miro al cielo nublado y se fijo que las nubes estaban reflejando como se oscurecía el cielo, pero sin dejar ver estrellas, sin dejar ver esperanzas.

_-Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-kun –dijo. Su voz sonaba llena de esperanza cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre._

Sonrió al recordarla. Hinata era la luz que iluminaba su húmeda y oscura celda, era el pensamiento que lo acompañaba en esa soledad, era la que le hacia feliz con una simple sonrisa.

Si estaba anocheciendo, significaba que pronto vendría a visitarlo. Ayer se porto bastante raro, no era ella misma. Apenas le miro directamente a los ojos, y sus abrazos parecían lejanos, y fríos. Y ahora que reflexionaba acerca de eso, le parecía demasiado extraño. Habrá pasado algo?

Se paseo por su celda, sin poder dar grandes pasos, ya que era tan pequeña que apenas en menos de un segundo podía recorrerla completamente. Llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, rascándosela, todavía pensando en la otra cosa que ocupaba su mente. La imagen de Sakura y el Sharingan… no sabía como podía explicar lo que significaba, ya que no tenía respuesta.

Podría pensar que era un mal presentimiento… que Sakura tal vez… no, mejor no pensar en eso. En uno de estos casos, nadie debía ponerse a pensar en la peor situación, no había evidencias que fuera cierto, solo una imagen borrosa, encontrada en lo más profundo de su mente.

Volvió a fijarse en el cielo, faltaba poco para que el sol se escondiera completamente, dando el fin a otro día de su condena. A otro día viéndose a escondidas con Hinata.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! No saben lo felices que me hacen:) pero perdonenme, ya no podre contestarlos por las toneladas de tarea sque tengo, los clubes y afiliaciones donde estoy metida :S Los autores tambien tenemos nuestras vidas! xP Asi que no gasten su preciado tiempo en dejar largos reviews a mi humilde fic, hay cosas mas importantes :)**

**En fin, que les ha parecido este capitulo? La actitud de Sasuke en el flash back? Me imagine que si esto pasara en la serie el diria algo asi... esa es mi tecnica para los muchos que dicen como los personajes son tan aprecidos a los del anime/manga: Siempre imagina que eres Kishimoto, y lo que el haria con los personajes, funciona!**

**Tambien he recibido reviews acerca de la falta de ortografia. Si, si se que hay y montones, pero mi teclado no tiene capacidad de hacer acentos ni ñ (nota, ahi la copie y pegue) y escribi el fic en Word, pero este tampoco corregia todas las palabras... para que vean que los computadores no son perfectos!**

_**Reviews**_

_**Gracias a: **ThaisWP, setsuna17, -Sakutirah-, Kitsuna Uchiha, Belencita2390, MariadeUchiha, PuLgA, Pinguina Uchiha, Katsumi00, SenYinEden, Vale1991, always mssb, y Kimiko-Chan **por los 13 reviews :)**_

**_Avance:_**

_-Sasuke._

_Una voz saco a Sasuke y Sakura de lo que estaban haciendo, separando sus manos en un movimiento rápido, y dándose vuelta._

_A sus espaldas se encontraban otras dos personas. Un hombre bastante alto, macizo, de pelo claro y una chica que usaba lentes. Ambos se acercaron a Sakura y Sasuke, sus expresiones parecían algo cansadas, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de energía._

_-Juugo –Sasuke miro al chico-, Karin –y después a la chica_.

**Proximo capitulo:Team Hebi**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo! Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, diganme!**


	14. Team Hebi

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Team Hebi_

La quinta Hokage. Ese era su cargo. Y todavía pensaba porque Jiraiya le había cedido el puesto a ella, en vez de tomarlo el, todavía pensaba porque había Hokage, si no tomaban las decisiones bajo su presencia.

Y todo por Hyuuga Hiashi y su maldita línea sucesoria. Recordó lo que Hinata le había dicho… Si se seguía viendo con Naruto ella seria expulsada de la familia principal de su clan y se le daría el sello de los de la segunda familia. Tsunade no podía entender como un padre podía tratar así a su hija, sin importar lo débil que la encontraba y las decisiones que tomaba. No era justo, Hinata tenía todo el derecho de hacer las decisiones que quiera, pero tenía ese obstáculo de ser la heredera de la familia con más influencia en la aldea.

Suspiro, al parecer nunca entenderá esa relación de padres e hijos. Su tiempo ya había pasado.

Miro por la ventana de su oficina, como siempre lo hacia cuando necesitaba relajarse y pensar en algo. Pensar en lo más cercano que tuvo de una hija. Sakura. Y le tenia bastante preocupada.

Hace un mes que se había ido, y desde la Nieve le reportaron que ella se había marchado una semana después de haber curado a todos los enfermos. Después de eso, nada.

Se pasaba bastante tiempo pensando donde diablos se encontraría esa mocosa, si estaba bien, si seguía viva.

Ha pensado en mandar a ANBUS a buscarla, pero ella le había hecho prometer que esa misión la haría completamente sola, sin ser el estorbo o la carga de alguien. Pero Sakura no sabia que era la preocupación de su maestra.

Lentamente se dio vuelta y se sentó en su silla, apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio, todavía pensando en Sakura. Detrás de ella estaba la ventana, mostrando el cielo oscuro. Una luz apareció por un segundo, para después apagarse, y un rato después se oyó un fuerte trueno, siendo una de las cosas que saco a Tsunade de su mente.

La otra cosa que la saco fue que la única foto que tenia sobre su escritorio cayo al suelo, rompiendo el vidrio del marco.

La Hokage abrió sus ojos, y fue a levantar el marco, dándolo vuelta, viendo una foto suya con Shizune (abrazando a Tonton) y Sakura tapaba por una grita en el vidrio que cubría la foto.

De un momento a otro sintió que algo no estaba bien, que pronto un mal acontecimiento iba a pasar.

-Sakura…

--

Seguía dándose vueltas en su celda, impacientándose. Tenía una mano en su espalda, y la otra la tenía en su boca, mordiéndose una uña, nervioso. Empezaba a caminar mas rápido, sintiendo una gota de transpiración correr por su cara. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Donde estaban? Porque se demoraban tanto?

No comprendía lo que pasaba, ellas nunca llegaban tarde.

Volvió a fijarse en la rejilla, viendo la noche, asegurándose que la luna estaba en el lugar donde siempre estaba en la hora que Hinata llegaba. Y estaba ahí, haciendo que se quedara mas impaciente.

-Diablos… donde estas? –se preguntaba por todo ese rato.

Segundos parecían horas, y el trataba de recordar si había pasado algo. Buscaba en lo más profundo de su mente, de sus sentimientos, buscando alguna respuesta a sus dudas, pero costaba demasiado encontrar esa respuesta.

Hinata ayer estaba bastante rara, y al despedirse pudo sentir que alguien se llevaba parte de su alma…

Paro de pasearse en seco, abrió sus ojos completamente, entendiendo todo. Después de eso, golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas, lleno de enojo.

--

Estaban cerca. Ahora ambos corrían rápidamente entre los árboles de ese inmenso bosque, sin parar a tomar algo de aire para seguir corriendo. Había esperado tanto este momento que no dejaría que ningún descanso interrumpiera, que nada lo interrumpiera.

Sus ojos iban mirando directamente hacia su objetivo, cada vez estaban mas cerca, tan cerca… Los entrecerró, pensando que dentro de poco solo quedaría un Uchiha vivo, uno solo.

El y su compañera siguieron pasando al lado de los árboles a una velocidad increíble, haciendo que las hojas caídas se levantaran por las ráfagas de viento que ambos daban. Sus sombras apenas de distinguian por la de dos personas, sino que por los rayas oscuras que marcaban el suelo y al segundo siguiente desaoarecian y aparecian unos metros mas lejos.

Al llegar a cierto punto ambos pararon de correr en seco, dejando sus huelas marcadas en el suelo, y miraron al frente.

Los dos por diferentes razones podían reconocer ese paisaje. Una quebrada, seguida por un ancho rió que fluía lentamente, y una roca tapando una cueva.

Sakura reconoció esa entrada en seguida, era igual a la que haba visto hace un año, en el rescate del Kazekage, pero nunca pensó que pudiese encontrar una igual en otro lugar.

-Por fin –se dijo-. La guarida de Akatsuki.

Delante de ella pudo ver el destino que le deparaba a los dos. Dentro de esa guarida, posiblemente sus caminos se separen, y no se vuelvan a ver nunca más.

Trago saliva al imaginarse volver a su antigua vida, sin Sasuke. Este mes… ha sido tan extraño, ha sido como retroceder cuatro años, volver a ser Gennin, volver a verlo. Ha sido un mes particular, y si salía viva de esto, nunca se olvidaría de todos los sentimientos con los que se reencontró.

Aun retumbaban las palabras que ella había dicho anteriormente.

_-Volveré a salvo, y mas fuerte –dijo-, lo prometo, Tsunade-sama._

Le había prometido a su maestra que volvería a salvo y mas fuerte. De un lado si estaba más fuerte.

_-Sakura-san –escucho la voz de un niño que la llamaba-. Muchas gracias por salvarnos, después me convertiré en un ninja tan fuerte como usted!_

Había salvado a toda una aldea de una epidemia que los exterminaba uno por uno.

_-Ah, y algo más –la monarca la detuvo por segunda vez-. Gracias._

Y creado una alianza entre Konoha y la Nieve, pero del otro lado…

_-Sakura –dijo, su voz no había cambiado de tono-, quédate_.

También se volvió a encontrar con su debilidad… miro a su derecha, donde se encontraba Sasuke observando la entrada de Akatsuki con sus mismos ojos fríos. Esos ojos que ella siempre podía describir lo que sentía, sin que cambiara la expresión.

-Sakura –escucho su voz.

-Si.

-Desde ahora en adelante seguirás mis órdenes, yo siendo tu líder.

-Si –respondió. Entendía que Sasuke quiera llegar las riendas de la situación, todo esto lo había planeado el.

-Harás todo lo que te ordene que hagas –siguió.

Sakura asintió.

-La ilusión que viste días atrás fue producto de Itachi, el se especializa en ese campo –explico, haciendo que Sakura recordara esa gran mancha negra que se encontraba frente de ella al salir de la ilusión-. Deberás ser mucho más cuidadosa, por lo que iras conmigo.

Asintió nuevamente, entendiendo cada palabra, sin dejar que entre por una oreja y salga por la otra.

-Y… -Sasuke se demoro en seguir hablando-, si te pido que huyas, no importa en que situación estemos, huye.

La chica no entendió, a que se refería?

-Que quieres decir con…

-Prométeme que te iras cuando yo lo diga –la corto. Su voz sonaba con una determinación, estaba decidido.

Trago saliva, y lo miro. El la miro de vuelta, con suplica. Sakura no se podía negar a esos ojos, le costaba demasiado. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos y los volvió a abrir.

-Esta bien.

Había prometido tantas cosas en su vida. Ya no estaba segura que iba a mantener esta promesa intacta. Pero estaría con Sasuke, como lo ha estado durante todas estas semanas; no se separarían.

-Sasuke-kun… -dijo, llamando la atención de su acompañante-, gracias por haberme traído contigo –termino con toda sinceridad.

De alguna u otra forma, se sentía agradecida, agradecía al destino por haberlos puesto juntos de nuevo.

-Necesitábamos un medico ninja –respondió el otro, sabiendo que Sakura no le creería.

Sasuke sintió que algo le tomaba la mano y cerro sus ojos, disfrutando esa sensación, dejando que la mano de Sakura apretara la suya.

-Sasuke.

Una voz saco a Sasuke y Sakura de lo que estaban haciendo, separando sus manos en un movimiento rápido, y dándose vuelta.

A sus espaldas se encontraban otras dos personas. Un hombre bastante alto, macizo, de pelo claro y una chica que usaba lentes. Ambos se acercaron a Sakura y Sasuke, sus expresiones parecían algo cansadas, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de energía.

-Juugo –Sasuke miro al chico-, Karin –y después a la chica.

Sakura se fijo en Karin. Tenia pelo largo y oscuro, eran de la misma estatura, pero Karin parecía mayor. Los ojos de la chica se cruzaron con los suyos, y estuvo segura de ver un brillo de rivalidad en las pupilas de Karin, como el que solía ver en las de Ino cuando eran más pequeñas.

-Tu debes ser Sakura –dijo Juugo, haciendo que ambas muchachas cortaran su conexión de miradas-. Suigetsu nos dijo que Sasuke estaba con una medico de Konoha.

-Haruno Sakura –se presento, como lo había hecho anteriormente con Suigetsu.

-Hemos desactivado todas los sellos –dijo Karin, fijándose en el chico.

-Suigetsu también? –pregunto.

Sakura no entendía a que se referían. Ella era nueva en esta misión, era una molestia que habían encontrado en el camino y que pensaron que seria inútil, pero ahora se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

-Y la mayor parte de las trampas dentro de la guarida también fueron desactivadas por los ninjas del Sonido –siguió Karin, era como si quisiera hacer sentir orgulloso a Sasuke por sus logros.

De alguna u otra manera, Sakura pudo ver reflejado un poco de su antigua forma de ser en esa persona delante de ella. Hasta incluso pudo reconocer que Karin hacia la misma expresión que ella solía hacer a los doce cuando le hablaba a Sasuke.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la entrada de Akatsuki, pasando sobre el agua lentamente, con pasos cortos y cuidadosos. Sakura miraba sus pies avanzar sobre el río, y no pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro. Estaba mucho más delgado, con manchas de tierra y cicatrices por todas partes. En sus brazos y hombros podía distinguir los huesos por lo delgados que estaban. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía un reflejo suyo, un reflejo de su situación.

El agua debajo de sus pies se movió levemente, cambiando el reflejo de su cara por el de otra persona que le sonreía con dientes de tiburón.

Del río salio un chorro de agua que empezó a tomar la forma de brazos y piernas, formando a Suigetsu delante de ella.

-Tanto tiempo, Sakura –dijo el chico haciendo una seña con su mano.

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero ambos sintieron los pasos sobre el agua de alguien que se estaba acercando.

-Suigetsu –escucharon la voz de Sasuke.

-Sasuke.

Se fijo en los dos chicos delante suya, y se dio cuenta que al parecer la tensión seguía presente entre ambos. Sasuke tenía otra expresión en sus ojos al mirarlo, pero Suigetsu ni se inmutaba, hasta incluso una sonrisa ladeada se presento en su cara al ver a ambos ninjas de Konoha uno al lado de otro. Después se fijo en la roca que cubría la entrada de Akatsuki.

-Ah, ya veo que han desactivado los sellos, eh –comento, acercándose y sacando su gran espada-? Les haré el favor –dijo, levantando su arma.

Con esta golpeo la gran roca en el centro, haciendo que se destruyera en pequeñas piedras y polvo. Sakura se pudo fijar que en su brazo habían crecido sus músculos en una manera impresionante.

Después que el polvo destapara el gran hueco que llevaba a la guarida, se fijo que adentro era bastante diferente a la que ella conoció. La antigua guarida de Akatsuki era tan solo una cueva, mientras que esta tenia tres túneles, y le recordaba algo al castillo de Orochimaru.

Los cinco shinobis caminaron hacia los túneles, que eran tan oscuros que no se podía distinguir si tenías los ojos cerrados o no. Sakura esperaba escuchar un grito de alentamiento de parte de Naruto, pero después se acordó que su equipo estaba bastante lejos, y que este era uno nuevo; lo único que ambos tenían en común era Sasuke.

Su nuevo equipo, a diferencia del que tenía en Konoha, era callado, con planes, mas organizado. No pudo evitar acordarse los golpes que le daba a Naruto cada vez que hacia un comentario en voz muy alta.

-Karin –dijo Sasuke, y esta entendió a que se refería.

Karin se puso delante de los cinco, entrelazo sus dedos y cerro sus ojos. "_Ninja de rastreo_" pensó Sakura, al observar que todos esperaban a que ella diera una respuesta.

Los otros cuatro shinobis esperaron por un largo rato en silencio, parados, sin moverse, excepto Suigetsu que a veces movía sus pies impaciente. Sakura se fijo en el, tenia cara de molesto, como si Karin se demorara demasiado localizando lo que quería encontrar.

Karin separo sus dedos, abrió sus ojos y se dio vuelta, mirando a Sasuke.

-Su chakra esta repartida por todas partes –explico-, al parecer, se entero que habías venido a matarlo y ha empezado a hacer su movimiento. En todas partes se siente la misma cantidad de chakra, excepto en el túnel izquierdo –dijo señalándolo-, ahí se concentra la mayor parte.

-Utilizo clones –dijo Juugo. Karin lo miro y asintió.

-Entonces deberíamos separarnos –añadió Suigetsu, siendo escuchado por todos menos por su compañera.

-Creo que separándonos en grupos es la mejor opción. A los ninjas del Sonido ya les ordene que inspeccionaran el túnel del centro, pero con la llegada del resto no pudo ser posible chequear los otros dos túneles –siguió hablando Karin, ignorando olímpicamente al otro-. Lo mejor seria que Suigetsu, Juugo y tu fueran por la derecha –dijo mirando a Sakura-, ya que tienes experiencia siendo medico, mientras que Sasuke y yo por la izquierda, puedo ayudarlo a encontrar a su hermano mas fácil. Además, Sasuke sabe algo de medicina, así que…

-Karin, tu no eres nadie para decidir quien ira con Sasuke –la interrumpió Suigetsu, bastante molesto.

La chica dejo de hablar y lo miro, con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se sentía de segundo plano ahí, no sabia que decir o que hacer, hasta incluso que pensar. Solo respiraba y miraba hacia los tres túneles, mientras sus otros dos compañeros discutían. Podía escuchar las voces de Karin y Suigetsu gritándose el uno al otro.

-Sasuke es el líder, el decidirá con quien ira –decía el.

-Suigetsu –dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo la discusión de sus dos compañeros-. Ustedes tres irán por el túnel de la derecha, Sakura vendrá conmigo.

Al escuchar su nombre, Sakura aparto su mirada de los túneles y se fijo en Hebi. Suigetsu tenia una sonrisa ladeada en su cara, como si hubiese ganado una apuesta por puro ingenio, Karin tenia unos ojos de no poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Disculpa? –pregunto, sin entender muy bien la razón por la que la habían mencionado.

-Iras con Sasuke –le respondió Suigetsu.

Sakura miro a su viejo compañero, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente.

_-Y… -Sasuke se demoro en seguir hablando-, si te pido que huyas, no importa en que situación estemos, huye._

Será que ha tenido esto planeado desde hace tiempo? Dio unos pasos hacia Sasuke, y los dos caminaron hacia el túnel izquierdo.

-Si algo sucede al otro grupo, sabremos por esto –de su brazo salio una serpiente, que se arrastro por el suelo, llegando hacia los otros tres.

Sakura miro esa serpiente impactada. Que habrá sido lo que Sasuke aprendió con Orochimaru?

-Si algo les sucede, esta serpiente vendrá a mí, dándome señal que algo anda mal. Si algo nos sucede a nosotros –otra serpiente se asomo en la manga de su haori-, esta vendrá a ustedes.

La serpiente que estaba en su manga se escondió de nuevo, y le dio la espalda a Karin. Juugo y Suigetsu.

-Nos reuniremos aquí nuevamente si no han encontrado nada –dicho esto, los cinco empezaron su viaje por la guarida de Akatsuki.

Sakura acomodo sus armas, y saco sus guantes de su bolsito. Al ponérselos sintió que algo se caía. Era el símbolo de los Uchiha. Se quedo observando ese abanico por unos momentos, para después levantar la cabeza y observar la espalda de Sasuke, que le llevaba la delantera.

Se arrodillo y recogió ese pequeño pedazo de tela y se lo guardo en uno de sus guantes, para después apresurarse y alcanzar a su compañero.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, ya que cualquier movimiento torpe, y podían estar condenados. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, y apenas se podía ver.

Sakura estiro su brazo derecho, para ver y encontraba una pared y poder apoyarse y guiarse con esta, pero otra mano en su hombro la detuvo. Miro a su izquierda, y pudo distinguir que la manga del Haori blanco de Sasuke estaba tocándole. Ella pudo entender que no debía tocar.

Sintió cómo su mano bajaba por su brazo lentamente, causándole cosquillas, para después agarrar la de ella, dándole a entender que para no perderse, debían estar juntos.

_-Pero el esta conciente de algo –Suigetsu la interrumpió en sus pensamientos-. Esta conciente que hay probabilidades que pierda su vida en el intento de matar a su hermano y..._

Entrelazo sus dedos con los del Uchiha, queriendo imaginar que eso lo salvaría de su futuro, pero nadie lo sabia.

_-Porque es la verdad, algún día moriré –dijo-. Debes aceptarlo._

Apretó su mano más fuerte, y al parecer, Sasuke se dio cuenta, ya que cambio el ritmo de sus pasos.

"_Sasuke_…" bajo su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

-…no mueras –pensó en voz alta.

El chico dejo de caminar, y por el sonido del arrugamiento de sus ropas, Sakura supo que se había dado vuelta, dándole la cara.

-Hm? –pregunto.

Sakura levanto su cara, tratando de buscar la del chico.

-Me hiciste prometerte que huiría si me lo pides –dijo-. Prométeme que no morirás –trataba de sonar lo mas fuerte y valiente posiblemente, pero con pensar que podría perderlo otra vez…

A pesar de la oscuridad, y que no pueda ver su rostro, Sakura estaba segura que Sasuke la miraba a los ojos, como ella lo hacia con el. El chico le dio un pequeño apretón en su mano, haciéndole curvar sus labios.

Lagrimas ya no caían por sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, Sakura había aprendido que con Sasuke las lagrimas no sirven, sino que palabras y gestos eran lo único necesario para comunicarse con el. Ella decía las palabras, el hacia lo gestos.

Ahora ambos estaban en silencio, acercándose al destino que cambiará sus vidas, para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen:D :D Ahora que estamos cerca del final del fic (solo faltan unos capitulos y termina) me hace muy feliz ver a la gente que ha dejado su huella en cada capitulo, y todos los agradecimientos son para ellos :)**

**Al parecer, el fic puede que sea mas de 15 capitulos, yo diria que terminaria con 17 o 18 capitulos, asi que mejor salven sus unias de sus dientes para un final que ustedes nunca esperarian en un SasuSaku ;)**

**_Reviews_**

_**Gracias a: **Harlett, Pinguina Uchiha, gaara.maniaka, Jul13ttA, Katsumi00, -Sakuritah-, dark zarah, pOlli-chan, always mssb, Vale1991_

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo! Si tienen preguntas no duden en decirme!**


	15. Perdoname, Sakura

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Perdoname, Sakura_

Días atrás solo sentía pena por si mismo, por ser tan inocente y tan distraído. Esperando a que su única salvación viniera a visitarlo todas las noches cuando los calabozos estuviesen desiertos, para poder abrazarla, sentirla a su lado. Bah, tonterías. Eso era todo, puras tonterías.

_-Yo seré el próximo Hokage!_

Como pudo haber deseado ser el próximo Hokage, si ni podía lidiar con sus sentimientos?

Dio por conclusión que era bastante idiota, gritón e hiperactivo.

Pero estos días quería estar solo, sin ver a nadie, vivir en su realidad en vez de estar esperando su sueño. Esta era la realidad, había dejado de ser un niño, había dejado de confiar en la persona mas importante para el.

**Flash Back**

Estaba golpeando todos los muros de su celda, desesperado, lleno de enojo, engaño, tristeza.

-_Mi oferta sigue en pie_ –dijo el Kyuubi en su interior-. _Saca el sello, y te doy todo mi poder…_

-Aléjate de mi… -dijo, agarrándose el estomago-. No te quiero en mi cuerpo, eres la causa de todos los problemas!

_-Si se que quieres matar…_

La voz del zorro de las nueve colas resonaba en su mente, haciendo un eco molestoso. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar lo mas fuerte posible, para no poder escuchar al demonio, a si mismo.

-Naruto!

Una voz lo saco de su trance, haciendo que abriera sus ojos. Saco sus manos de su cabeza, y trato de entrecerrar su boca, pero sintió unos colmillos mas largos de lo normal enterrándose ligeramente en sus labios.

La quinta Hokage lo miraba desde el otro lado de las rejas, con los labios arrugados, seria. A Naruto le dio un mal presentimiento. El tono con el que lo llamo no era bueno, algo había pasado, y le iba a decir pronto.

-Por favor, cálmate –pidió Tsunade.

La Hokage trago saliva y se remojo los labios, al parecer estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar su noticia.

-Baachan… -murmuro Naruto.

De su abrigo, saco un llavero redondo que contenía miles de llaves viejas y oxidadas. Naruto conocía ese juego, lo ha estado viendo todas las noches desde los últimos días. Tsunade introdujo una de esas llaves en e candado que bloqueaba a Naruto de la libertad; abrió las rejas y entro a la celda. El chico le dio paso, todavía viéndola incrédulo.

Lo miro a los ojos, con pena.

-Naruto, al parecer ya te has dado cuenta de la ausencia de Hyuuga Hinata –empezó, buscando las palabras mas adecuadas-. No, ella no esta herida –añadió al ver la expresión del Jinchuuriki.

-Entonces…

-Naruto, ella… -Tsunade hizo una pausa-. Ella le dijo a su padre que te estaba viendo, y el… el le prohibió verte nuevamente.

Los músculos de la cara de Naruto no estaban ni relajados ni formando una expresión. Todavía estaba tratando de entender la noticia que Tsunade le había dado. No poder verla nuevamente… le dijo… porque…?

-Lo siento… -siguió la Hokage, al ver que el chico no decía nada-. El la amenazo con excluirla de la familia principal de los Hyuuga si te veía otra vez. Con deshederarla…

-Porque… -fue lo único que Naruto pudo articular, con una débil voz.

-Naruto, yo…

-Vete –dijo, con tono cortante.

La Hokage lo miro sin entender.

-Déjame solo… quiero estar solo… -Naruto le dio la espalda, con una voz llena de rabia, y se fue a una de las esquinas que hay en su celda.

-Naruto…

-DEJAME!

La Hokage tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás del susto. Lo miro tristemente, sabia que Naruto se sentía engañado, dolido por primera vez en su vida.

-No es fácil amar, Naruto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Se sentía tan tonto en esos momentos, tan perdido, tan solo. Por unos momentos creyó que volvería a sentir cierto odio por todos los aldeanos de Konoha como lo había hecho cuando era pequeño, por ser excluido de todos, ser tratado como basura.

_-No es fácil amar, Naruto._

No, no es fácil amar. No es fácil amarse a uno mismo, ni a amar a la persona mas importante de tu vida, especialmente si esta estropeo todo con contarle a su padre.

--

Seguía tomándole la mano, caminando lentamente entre la oscuridad, siendo guiada por el. A pesar que apenas veía, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, tratando de buscar una luz, una señal de vida en ese túnel negro.

Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho y se detuvo. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Algo andaba mal. "_Naruto…_"

Estaba en problemas, supuso. Pero esta vez no se podía ir. Había llegado demasiado lejos, entregando su ayuda y compañía a Sasuke, llegando a la guarida de Akatsuki. Había llegado tan lejos que no podía retractarse, no podía hacer nada por ir a la villa de la Hoja y ayudar a su otro compañero.

Sasuke, al sentir que la chica no avanzaba, también se detuvo y la miro. Ella también lo sintió. Era como si los tres (el, Sakura y Naruto) estuviesen conectados y supieran cuando algo que no estaba bien pasaba en la vida del otro.

Eso le llevo a pensar en los lazos que quiso romper con tanto anhelo anteriormente, pero que con la llegada de Sakura a su vida nuevamente se hicieron más fuertes. Tal vez por la razón que esos lazos eran tan fuertes, podía sentir cuando uno de sus seres queridos estaba en peligro.

Sakura busco los ojos de Sasuke en la oscuridad, y al encontrarlos se dio cuenta que el también lo sintió. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si le fuera difícil.

-No podemos hacer nada –dijo.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el resto del túnel.

--

Se llevaba paseando por su oficina hace minutos, nerviosa, preocupada. Tenía sus manos en su espalda, se mojaba los labios seguidamente, sin importarle que Shizune la viera en ese estado de pánico.

-Tal vez tuviste razón, Shizune –dijo.

Su asistente la miro sin entender.

-Tsunade-sama?

-No debí haberla dejado ir sola a esa misión, mira el rumbo que ha tomado esta situación –le dijo.

Shizune se encogió de hombros, era una de las pocas veces que ha visto a su maestra tan así; tan asustada y nerviosa, tan preocupada por alguien. Tonton estaba sentado al lado de Shizune, y miraba a su ama sin entender lo que sucedía.

La quinta Hokage se acerco a su mesa y la golpeo con su puño derecho, haciéndole una pequeña grita.

-Porque se demoran tanto! –dijo desesperada.

Al otro segundo cinco figuras aparecieron en la oficina de Tsunade, arrodillándose frente a ella. Llevaban trajes negros y mascaras blancas con trazos que hacían las caras de diferentes animales. Las mascaras les cubrían toda la cara, tendiendo solamente dos pequeños hoyos donde los ojos de las figuras estaban.

-Perdónenos la demora, Hokage-sama –dijo uno de los ANBUS, parándose.

Los otros cuatro lo copiaron.

-Ya era hora! –exclamo ella-. Les tengo una misión –dijo, mirándolos seriamente-. Deberán buscar traer a Haruno Sakura de vuelta a Konoha, que actualmente se encuentra sin rastro. Desde que salio de la Nieve se desconoce su paradero, pero fuimos informados que tuvo que tomar una ruta mas larga, rodeando el país del fuego y yéndose al Rayo. Ahí fue donde perdieron de vista a Sakura, y ahí es donde ustedes empezaran a buscarla, entendido?

-Hai!

-Pueden partir! –dijo la Hokage, y los cinco ANBUS desaparecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron.

Tsunade se sentó en su mesa, apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos y suspiro. "_Perdóname, Sakura_"

--

Llevaba corriendo por mas de diez minutos, buscando a alguien de su equipo, o relacionado a el. Su pelo largo y rubio se movía detrás de ella, tomado en una cola, mientras sus pies pisaban las múltiples posas en el suelo de Konoha.

A Ino le faltaba aire al llegar al punto de reunión del equipo Asuma. Después de la muerte de su sensei, han estado con diferentes líderes en su grupo hasta que Shikamaru se convirtió en Jounnin y se encargo de ella y Chouji. Pero nunca cambiaron el nombre. El equipo Asuma siempre seria llamado así, sin importar que.

Toco la puerta del lugar varias veces, al ver que nadie contestaba. "Vamos, abre!" pensaba, jadeando, todavía pensando en lo que había oído hace menos de una hora.

**Flash Back**

Ino iba caminando hacia la oficina de la Hokage, a entregarle el reporte de la última misión que tuvo con su equipo. Iba tranquila, tratando de no mostrar la cara de preocupación de tenia al saber que uno de sus compañeros de la academia estaba en cárcel, y que este tiempo no mostraba ningún buen indicio.

Sujetaba el sobre que contenía el reporte con sus dos manos, apoyándolo sobre su estomago, mientras caminaba.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, levanto una mano, dispuesta a tocar con sus nudillos, para que su superior sepa que estaba ahí, pero una voz al otro lado de la puerta la detuvo.

-Ya era hora! –exclamo ella-. Les tengo una misión. Deberán buscar y traer a Haruno Sakura de vuelta a Konoha, que actualmente se encuentra sin rastro. Desde que salio de la Nieve se desconoce su paradero, pero fuimos informados que tuvo que tomar una ruta mas larga, rodeando el país del fuego y yéndose al Rayo. Ahí fue donde perdieron de vista a Sakura, y ahí es donde ustedes empezaran a buscarla, entendido?

-Hai!

-Pueden partir! –dijo la Hokage.

Ino boto el sobre, dejándolo delante de la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, y salio corriendo hacia las calles de Konoha, buscando a su equipo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ya voy, ya voy –escucho que alguien decía al otro lado de la puerta.

Escucho como alguien tomaba la manilla y la movía, dando paso a su compañero de equipo Chouji.

-I-Ino, porque estas tan cansada?

Su compañera trato de respirar más calmado, aclarando su voz.

-Hay… problemas –dijo-. Esta Shikamaru ahí?

Chouji le hizo un ademán para que pasara, y ambos fueron hacia la sala.

Ino encontró a Shikamaru parado, frente a otra mujer que sostenía a un niño en sus brazos. Al sentir la presencia de la chica, Shikamaru se dio vuelta.

-Ino, que sucede? –pregunto al ver su estado.

Ella se apoyo en una de las paredes, todavía cansada.

-Es Sakura… nadie sabe donde esta.

Shikamaru se quedo mirándola perplejo. Kurenai estaba sujetando a su hijo en sus brazos, mirándola de la misma forma, mientras el niño lloraba.

-Ino, estas…

-Si, Kurenai-sensei –afirmo la rubia-. Cuando iba a dejar el reporte de nuestra última misión la escuche hablar con unos ANBUS, al parecer. El ultimo rastro de ella fue en el país del Rayo -después de decir esto se dirigió a sus compañeros-. Debemos hacer algo, no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Ino, no podemos ir así como así –dijo Chouji.

-Hokage-sama debe darnos el permiso, cosa que no nos daría nunca –agrego Shikamaru-. Y si vamos solos nos descubririan.

-Pero, Shikamaru, ella es nuestra amiga, es una ninja de Konoha! –siguió diciendo Ino.

-Es la mejor medico… -agrego Kurenai, mas para ella que para los demás, apretando ligeramente a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Kurenai, tu sabes que es imposible –dijo Shikamaru, viendo la expresión de la mujer-. Ya se que Sakura ayudo en el parto de Matsumoto, pero…

-Deja de quejarte! –exclamo Ino, saliendo de casillas.

-Ino… -Chouji la miro perplejo, pocas veces Ino estaba así.

-Sakura es nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga, debemos ayudarla! –dijo-. Ella siempre ha estado ahí con nosotros, ahora es nuestro turno de estar ahí con ella.

Sus dos compañeros y Kurenai se quedaron viéndola pro un buen rato. Los ojos de Ino nunca habían mostrado esa determinación. Al final, Shikamaru suspiro antes de hablar.

-Que problemático –dijo, dándole esperanzas a Ino-. Pero si quieres ir a buscar a Sakura, no podemos hacerlo con un grupo tan pequeño.

La chica le sonrió, mostrándole todo lo que le agradecía. El cuarto se quedo en silencio por un buen momento, si no fuera por los llantos de Matsumoto.

-Pero no se queden aquí parados, vayan a juntar gente –les ordeno Kurenai, parándose y cargando a Matsumoto-. Yo le avisare a mi equipo, ustedes vayan a buscar a los demás.

El equipo Asuma salio de su punto de reunión corriendo hacia tres diferentes lados, cada uno sabiendo a quien iban a buscar.

Kurenai cerró la puerta de su casa, viendo cómo los aprendices de su amante se separaban. "_La voluntad de fuego esta con ustedes tres, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji_" pensó antes de arreglarse para salir a buscar a su propio equipo.

* * *

**Puuff capitulo 15 aqui!! el fic es un quinceanero!! felicidades! En fin... que opinan dle capitulo? Y de la aparicion de los personajes secundarios de Naruto? Al rpincipio del fic no tenia pensado ponerlos, ya que queria hacer un fic con un numero de personajes limitado, pero despues me di cuenta que mostrarlos por lo menos una vez no dolia n.n'**

**El proximo capitulo no sera de lo mas largo, pero les aseguro que van a empezar a morderse las unias!**

_**Reviews**_

_**Gracias a: **L.I.T., setsuna17, -Sakuritah-, hikaru huyyga, Sakuras winter, Katsumi00, BlackSakura, Kanname-chan, miki, Vale1991, kaoru-uchiha, koriitah Haruchiha, always mssb, Chise Uchiha, Zen Yin Eden **por los 15 reviews!**_

**_Avance:_**

_-Ino –dijo el compañero de Sakura, al abrir la puerta._

_-Sai-kun, no hay mucho tiempo._

_-Pasa –dijo, haciéndole ademán para que entrara a su departamento._

_-Que estas haciendo aquí? –le pregunto Sai, en un tono bastante caballeroso, aunque sus palabras decían lo contrario. El era así._

_-Es sobre Sakura… -dijo Ino._

**Proximo capitulo: Encuentro**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo! Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, diganme!**


	16. Encuentro

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Encuentro_

Iba caminando tranquilo por esa calle. Sabia como lidiar con un tipo como el. Debía ser calmado, por algo decidió que el miso lo fuera a buscar en vez de sus otros dos compañeros. Además, Shikamaru tenía algo en común con el: los dos eran Jounins.

Se metió las manos en sus bolsillos, pensando en lo problemática que era Ino, pero que a la misma vez solo se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Esta misión no seria como la de hace cuatro años, cuando fueron a buscar a Uchiha Sasuke y no salio como lo esperaron. En esta nueva misión, ellos iban a buscar a alguien que no se iba a ir de Konoha.

Suspiro al llegar frente al edificio donde Hyuuga Neji vivía, desde que dejo la casa de su tío. Subió las escaleras sin ningún apuro, pero a la misma vez lo menos lento posible. Regular. Así le gustaba todo. Regular, ni mucho ni poco. La vida seria mucho menos problemática así.

Llego al tercer piso, y giro a su izquierda para avanzar un pequeño pasillo, que lo conducía a una puerta. La toco con sus nudillos calmadamente, y en menos de cinco segundos alguien abrió.

-Sh-shikamaru? –pregunto Tenten, con las mejillas levemente rojas.

-Tenten –dijo el otro, sin importarle verla en el departamento de Neji-. Esta?

A la chica le costo unos segundos procesar esa palabra, aun estaba sorprendida de ser encontrada ahí, y que la haya encontrado Shikamaru.

-Oh, si, si, adelante.

Le dio paso por la puerta, y ambos fueron a la cocina. Al parecer, habían cenado hace poco, ya que todavía había olor a comida y los platos no estaban limpios.

-Es bueno encontrarte aquí, Tenten –dijo, mientras esta trataba de ordenar un poco los platos.

Tenten lo miro sin entender. Unos pasos se escucharon y Neji apareció. Le pareció bastante raro encontrar a Shikamaru en su departamento.

-No hay nadie mas que este aquí? –pregunto Shikamaru. Los otros dos se miraron y después negaron con la cabeza-. Bien.

Suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos nuevamente.

-Toma asiento –dijo Tenten ofreciéndole una silla.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que el Jounin dijera la razón de su visita.

-Necesitamos ayuda –dijo, yendo al grano-. Sakura esta perdida cerca del país del Rayo, y con mi equipo pensamos ir a buscarla, pero somos muy pocos.

-Sakura… perdida? –murmuro Tenten.

Shikamaru les contó lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, con todo detalle que el sabia.

-Nadie sabe donde esta, y su rastro ha estado perdido por un largo tiempo, parece.

-Pero si ya ha pasado tiempo, como es que Godaime todavía no ha mandado ANBUS a buscarla? –pregunto Neji.

-Los mandó hoy, cuando Ino fue a dejar el reporte de nuestra última misión.

Los dos aprendices de Maito Gai se quedaron un rato en silencio, decidiendo si debían ir o no.

-No los estamos forzando, pero Sakura es nuestra compañera, una ninja de Konoha –dijo.

Tenten se remojo los labios, antes de tomar la mano de Neji y mirarlo a los ojos, dando a entender que sabia que decir.

-Iremos –dijo, decidiendo por los dos-. Sakura nos necesita, ahí estaremos.

Shikamaru mostró una sonrisa ladeada, pensando que si fue fácil convencer a estos dos, seria mucho más fácil con los demás.

--

Sabía que lo iba a encontrar en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, ya que se pasaba la mitad del día ahí. Con o sin lluvia, Lee nunca dejaba de entrenar.

Y como lo predijo, lo encontró practicando sus patadas con un tronco, que al centro era cada vez más delgado por las patadas que ha recibido.

Si había algo que Chouji sabía acerca de Lee, era su obsesión por dos cosas: entrenamiento y Sakura.

-Mil doce, mil trece, mil catorce –escuchaba que contaba sus patadas, sin jadear.

Chouji se acerco hacia Lee, que dejo de patear el tronco y se dio vuelta.

-Lee –dijo el aprendiz de Asuma-. Es Sakura…

-No digas más –lo corto el otro-. Yo voy.

Chouji mostró una sonrisa ladeada, esto si que había sido fácil.

-Como supiste lo de Sakura? –le pregunto.

-Tu nunca vienes a visitarme cuando entreno, y con la ausencia de Sakura… Era obvio… _muy_ obvio.

-También supondrás que la Hokage no debe saber acerca de esto.

-Hai.

-Y tampoco Gai-sensei, nadie debe saber a donde vamos.

A Lee le tomo un rato pensar en eso. Gai era más que su maestro, era su modelo de padre.

-Seré una tumba –dijo.

Se arreglo las vendas de sus brazos y ambos salieron de la zona de entrenamiento.

--

Avanzo por el pasillo, tratando de acordarse donde vivía. Pocas veces había estado en su departamento, y apenas de acordaba donde quedaba. Llego frente de una puerta, sin saber que hacer.

Pero estaba segura que ese era. Que esa puerta delante de ella era el departamento de Sai.

Toco, esta vez sin insistir a que le abrieran de inmediato, sabiendo que Sai la abriría al mismo tiempo si lo hacia calmada o apresuradamente.

-Ino –dijo el compañero de Sakura, al abrir la puerta.

-Sai-kun, no hay mucho tiempo.

-Pasa –dijo, haciéndole ademán para que entrara a su departamento.

Ino, al pasar, no pudo evitar fijarse en la cantidad de obras que habían colgadas en las paredes, todas sin nombre, menos una. Se acerco a esta, era un dibujo del equipo de Kakashi, con el nombre de "Amigos" debajo.

-Que estas haciendo aquí? –le pregunto Sai, en un tono bastante caballeroso, aunque sus palabras decían lo contrario. El era así.

-Es sobre Sakura… -dijo Ino, dejando de mirar el dibujo y mirándolo a la cara.

-Lo presentía –Sai fue hacia su sillón, y tomo su banda con el símbolo de Konoha-. La fea todavía no sabe cuidarse sola.

Le sonrió a Ino, mientras se ponía su banda y tomaba su gran pergamino y su pincel.

-Que haremos con Naruto? –pregunto-. El es el más cercano a Sakura, aparte de Kakashi. Creo que el no podrá ir, ya que esta en una misión solo.

Ino se quedo un rato pensando. Tenía razón. Pero Naruto estaba preso, si trataban de liberarlo seria peor.

-No se… -respondió.

-El nos puede ser de bastante ayuda, aunque eso signifique sacarlo de la cárcel ilegalmente.

La chica lo miro confundida.

-A que te refieres?

Sai tomo su mascara de ANBU y le sonrió nuevamente a Ino.

--

-Sasuke-kun… -Sakura sintió que la mano de su compañero se separaba de la suya-. Que pas…

No pudo terminar su oración, ya que fue empujada hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, mientras esquivaba una gran explosión, que no le dejaba ver nada detrás de esa gran nube de humo.

-Sasuke! –grito, al no verlo.

El la había salvado, estaba segura.

Se paro y se acerco a la gran nube de humo, tratando de divisar a Sasuke, pero le era imposible.

-Escóndete –escucho que su voz le ordenaba.

Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero después recordó que le había prometido seguir sus órdenes.

_-Desde ahora en adelante seguirás mis órdenes, yo siendo tu líder._

Iba a tratar de no romper esa promesa, así que se escondió detrás de una de las rocas que habían caído a causa de la explosión. Saco un kunai, lista para atacar si alguien venia. Levanto su cabeza lo necesario para poder ver lo que ocurría, pero un cosquilleo sobre sus pies le llamo más la atención.

Bajo su cabeza y miro que una serpiente iba en dirección opuesta a la que ellos habían estado recorriendo. Entendió que era para pedir ayuda a los demás. Al parecer la batalla ya había llegado.

Entre el humo gris y el polvo pudo divisar a Sasuke. Había desenvainado su katana, sosteniéndola con la mano derecha. Quiso acercarse a preguntarle si estaba bien, como lo habría hecho si los dos volvieran a tener doce años, pero se dio cuenta que no hacia falta, y que Sasuke no estaba solo.

El humo desapareció, dando paso a otra figura. Esta vestía de negro con nubes rojas, el típico traje de Akatsuki. Sakura abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo al sorprenderse quien ese miembro era.

-Uchiha Itachi… -escucho que decía Sasuke. Su voz nunca había sonado con tanto odio.

Sakura pudo ver los ojos del mayor de los hermanos. Tenían el Sharingan activado, como siempre. Su rostro se mostraba indiferente, como la última vez que lo vio.

-Sasuke –dijo el otro como si nada.

Al parecer, le daba lo mismo ver a su hermano menor delante suyo con sed de matarlo de la peor manera posible.

Sasuke no podía estar mas furioso, delante suyo estaba el causante de todo su sufrimiento, de todas sus perdidas. El también tenía su Sharingan activado, esperando que Itachi moviera un músculo para poder matarlo.

-Bastardo… -murmuro, mirándolo con todo el odio posible.

Itachi movió sus pies, haciendo que su hermano los mirara atento a cada movimiento que hacia. Empezó a subir su mirada lentamente, llegando hasta sus manos. Una de ellas lo estaba señalando.

Aparto su mirada de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, llegando hasta la cara de su hermano, pero algo no estaba bien

Esa no era la cara de Itachi. Era su propio rostro, el rostro que tenia cuando era pequeño.

"_Mierda_" pensó.

Había caído en un genjutsu, pensando que no podría.

-Sasuke… -escucho que se llamaba a si mismo-. Sasuke…

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, repitiéndose en su mente que era un genjutsu, el sabia perfectamente como lidiar con ellos.

-Es tu culpa… -decía su yo más joven-. Es tu culpa por ser tan débil… es tu culpa que ellos hayan muerto…

Si había un punto débil que el tenia, era su familia. El único recuerdo de verlos a todos muertos, de perderlos a todos…

Su yo mas joven se acercaba, con unos ojos mostrando odio, mientras que el adolescente daba pasos hacia atrás, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, tratando de mostrarse lo mas sereno posible.

El Sasuke pequeño estiro su brazo, murmurando su nombre varias veces aumentando el volumen de su voz, llamándolo.

El Sasuke de dieciséis años cerró sus ojos, y los abrió nuevamente.

Su yo pequeño había desaparecido, dejando solo a Itachi delante suyo.

-Tus amigos también están aquí –dijo-. Verdad, Sakura-san?

La chica sintió como alguien le decía eso en su oído. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Itachi frente suyo. "_No le mires a los ojos_" pensó, mientras miraba al suelo, conteniéndose.

-Déjala –escucho la voz de Sasuke-. El que quiere matarte aquí soy yo.

Sakura miro nuevamente hacia arriba, e Itachi había desaparecido. Tomo un respiro profundo, no se había dado cuenta que el miembro de Akatsuki estaba cerca suyo, después de haber tenido experiencia luchando contra la organización.

Oyó como la katana de Sasuke se movía, y como el chico le preparaba para atacar a su hermano con todo lo que tenía, así que se dio vuelta, volviendo a mirar a los hermanos Uchiha.

Llevo su katana delante de él dispuesto a cortar a Itachi por la mitad, pero este se movió rápidamente, esquivando a su pequeño hermano con facilidad, y agarrando la mano con la que Sasuke sostenía su arma, y llevándola a su espalda.

* * *

**Perdoon por demorarme tantoo!! Tuve fin de semana ocupadito n.n' En fin... hehe les deje en el medio del climax del fic... No saben cuanto me costo escribir, no soy buena con partes de accion :S Asi que no se si los siguientes capitulos los encuentren fomes, mal hechos... depende de la opinion de cada uno.**

**Una cosa mas, les pido que no critiquen a los personajes ne sus reviews. Ya se cuanto pueden llegar a odiar a algunos, pero encuentro muy infantil hacerlo diciendo que se mueran o cosas por el estilo, y no saben cuanto me desagrada ver que tantos odian a cierto personaje, y se dedican a criticarlo sin saber para que lo inventaron.**

**Piensen que Sakura ha cambiado bastante, y Karin aun no ha mostrado sus cartas bajo la manga (mi opinion es neutra acerca de la mayoria de los personajes, ya que todos han mostrado que fueron creados con mas de un proposito), asi que les prohibo seguir insultandola en los reviews que manden a este fic, diciendo cosas como que Sakura la maten, si quieren eso inventense su propia hisotira donde eso pase ya que aqui nunca pasara y es una de las razones por las que ya no contesto reviews.**

**_Reviews_**

_**Gracias a: always mssb, setsuna17, andrea, lilith-condena, L.I.T., Pinguina Uchiha, darkness.masquerade, dani-chan, Chise Uchiha, Vale1991, lizharuno, y Princesa Tomoyo.**_

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo! Si tienen preguntas no duden en decirme!**


	17. The Konoha 11

**La Mision de Sakura**

_The Konoha 11_

-Pasen, pasen –susurraba, haciéndole ademán a los demás para que avanzaran.

Ino miro como sus compañeros de la academia trotaban, mientras ella les indicaba cuando para y cuando seguir.

-Sai ya nos esta cubriendo con algunos ANBUs –informo Shino.

Era de noche, y la cárcel de Konoha estaba infestada de ANBUs, pero con la ayuda de Neji y Hinata podrían hacer las cosas un poco más fácil.

-Byakugan! –exclamaron en voz baja los primos, activando su línea sucesoria.

-Tu nos encabezarás, Hinata, ya que sabes donde se encuentra –le ordeno Shikamaru.

-H-hai.

Seguía estando nerviosa. Desde que dejo de visitar a Naruto, que ha tenido un mal presentimiento, que ellos no estaban bien. Se llevo una mano a su boca, como lo hacia con frecuencia.

-Neji, tu cubrirás la parte trasera con tu equipo, ya saben que hacer si ven a un ANBU.

-Hai.

El equipo de Gai se fue en la dirección opuesta.

Los demás siguieron a Hinata, que con el Byakugan activado miraba a través de las paredes, buscando a Naruto.

-Lo encontré –susurro, y empezó a correr, mientras los demás la seguían.

Verlo de nuevo, si, eso era lo que mas anhelaba. Volver a sentirse protegida en sus brazos.

--

-Naruto-kun.

Levanto su cabeza, escuchando que alguien le llamaba. Ese alguien. Por un momento se sintió con esperanzas de verla otra vez, volver a sentirla cerca suyo, pero después recordó lo mal que lo había hecho sentir, lo engañado, decepcionado, que pensó que nadie lo llamaba, y era producto de su maldita imaginación.

-Estas segura que es por aquí? –escucho nuevamente.

Después de eso, sintió unos pasos que aceleraban.

Se levanto de su esquina, tambaleándose un poco, ya que hace bastante tiempo no había usado sus piernas, y se acerco a las rejas.

Vio varias sombras acercarse, y algo empezó a arder en su corazón. Era una llama de… esperanza. Alguien venia a rescatarlo.

Las sombras pasaron a ser personas, y el pudo reconocer el rostro de todas las figuras que ahora estaban paradas frente a su celda. Especialmente el rostro de una.

-Hi-hinata…

No pudo quedarse ahí observándola por mucho tiempo, ya que Shino la aparto del camino, y les ordeno a sus insectos que abrieran el candado de su celda. Sintio como esas pequeñas criaturas subían por las rejas, hasta llegar al candado, introducirse y abrirlo.

Shikamaru, que estaba al lado de Shino, abrió la reja, dándole paso a Naruto. Libre, libre de nuevo.

Parecía como si hubiese estado encerrado en esa celda por décadas, en vez de días. Extrañaba el olor de la noche, la compañía de sus cercanos, la compañía de… Hinata.

-Shi-shikamaru…

-No hay tiempo, debemos apurarnos –dijo, mientras los demás empezaban a trotar hacia la salida-. Te lo explicaremos todo cuando salgamos de Konoha.

-K-konoha…?

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con sus compañeros, pero estaba libre. Libre de las rejas, libre de la soledad física, pero no de la soledad de su corazón.

Los demás ya estaban cerca del final del pasillo, esperándolo, excepto una. Paso al lado de Hinata, que atino a sostenerle la vista lo necesario para ver su expresión de decepción, para después bajar su mirada avergonzada, culpable. Sabia que todo esto era su culpa, que ella fue la causante que la chispa que se estaba encendiendo entre ellos se apagara tan rápido.

Siguió a sus otros compañeros hacia la salida, pasando al lado de ANBUs tirados en el suelo inconcientes. "_Heh, Shikamaru sigue siendo tan inteligente como siempre_" pensó, mientras suponía que el Jounnin de su generación fue el que planeo su rescate.

Al llegar a la puerta que lo separaba de su ya antiguo "hogar", sintió que algo nuevo se apoderaba de su interior: Libertad. Libertad a dejar de ser la oveja negra de su aldea, a ser lo que quiere ser, hacer lo que le plazca… pero un par de ojos perla lo bloqueaban de su nuevo deseo, representando algo más fuerte, algo que nunca antes ha sentido.

-Naruto –escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

Salio de sus pensamientos, fijándose que frente suyo se encontraban todos sus compañeros, todos sus amigos. Lee, arreglándose sus vendas como siempre, Neji y Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sai que aunque su cara estaba tapada por su mascara de ANBU, estaba seguro que era el; todos menos una…

-Sakura… -murmuro mas para si mismo que para los demás, pero estuvo seguro que todos lo escucharon.

-Y esa es la razón por la que te rescatamos –dijo Sai, sacándose su mascara de ANBU y mirándolo con una sonrisa, como siempre.

-Heh…

Recordó a Sakura delante del Sharingan, algo no estaba bien. Generalmente, cuando sentía que algo le pasaba a Sakura, era solo ella. Pero actualmente solo veía a Sakura con un Sharingan de fondo, un Sharingan que podía reconocer a kilómetros.

-Vamos a ir a rescatarla –siguió Ino-. Perdieron su rastro en el Rayo, así que al Rayo iremos.

Naruto se quedo observando a todos los shinobis que estaban delante de él y sonrió para sus adentros. Ya no eran los niños que peleaban por simples cosas, ni los Gennins que se reunieron en los exámenes para Chunnin. Ahora eran shinobis de verdad, con talento y decididos. Cada uno diferente, todos con el mismo objetivo.

-Chicos…gracias –dijo desde lo mas fondo de su corazón.

Estuvo seguro que cada uno necesitaba en apoyo del otro por el hecho que un miembro de su grupo no estuviera. Ellos eran su familia, y debían cuidarse como hermanos unos a otros.

-Bueno, dejemos lo cursi para después –dijo Kiba-. Ahora debemos ir a rescatar a Sakura.

Todos ellos fueron hacia el límite de Konoha, listos para su misión, para la misión de rescatar a su amiga, a su hermana.

Del cielo se oyeron unos truenos. La tormenta iba a empezar otra vez, como lo ha estado haciendo desde hace más de un mes, sin desanimar al gran grupo de shinobis.

Estaban sobrepasando las puertas de Konoha, como muchos traidores lo han hecho anteriormente, sabiendo que después de esto sus relaciones con la villa cambiarían.

-A donde van todos ustedes? –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolos.

Los once shinobis se dieron vuelta, encontrándose con una figura apoyada en una de las grandes puertas de Konoha, tapando su rostro con una capucha, mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado con un abrigo.

Se acerco a ellos, mientras destapaba su cabeza, dejándoles ver un cabello oscuro y corto, y un protector alrededor que casi toda su nuca.

-Yamato-taichou… -murmuro Naruto, viendo a su superior acercarse a ellos.

-Veo que ya se enteraron de la situación –dijo, mirando cada uno de los rostros de los ninjas-. Deberías estar en cárcel, Naruto.

-Sakura me necesita –espeto este.

-Y ahora mismo serias considerado un traidor a Konoha por escaparte de prisión, y ustedes recibirían un cruel castigo por esparcir la noticia que Sakura esta perdida, aparte de meterse en misiones que no les incumben sin permiso y sin líder.

-Yamato-taichou, si nos incumbe! –dijo Ino en voz alta, perdiendo su paciencia.

-Sakura es nuestra amiga, es una ninja de Konoha –siguió Naruto-. Debemos proteger a la aldea y sus habitantes a toda costa.

-Y es lo mismo que yo te digo de vuelta, Naruto. Deben proteger a la aldea si alguien viene a atacarla. Como deben saber también, ya mandaron ANBUs en busca de ella, así que la presencia de todos y cada uno de ustedes aquí en innecesaria.

Naruto lanzo un bufido, impacientándose.

-Es que aun no entiende!? –grito insistentemente, subiendo el volumen de su voz-. Sakura es nuestra amiga, nos necesita! Los ANBUs no la conocen, nosotros si, nosotros sabremos donde y como encontrarla!

Yamato lo miro con ojos sorprendidos.

-Sakura me necesita, nos necesita… -murmuro, sin perder su tono insistente.

Al final, suspiro, cediendo. Lidiar con un montón de mocosos le era fácil a el, pero si Naruto era uno de esos mocosos… había pocas posibilidades de convencerlo.

-Esta bien –dijo-. Sakura es una ninja de Konoha, necesita ayuda, como ustedes dijeron, así que podrán ir a buscarla.

Estuvo seguro que esas once caras se iluminaron en la oscuridad de esa noche.

-Pero si Naruto va, yo iré también –dijo, mirando al aludido-. Tu situación sigue siendo inestable, y soy el único que puede controlarte.

Este asintió, sintiéndose incomodo entre sus cercanos, que no sabían de su relación con el Kyuubi excepto Hinata y Sai.

Yamato dio los pasos necesarios para encabezar al gran grupo de ninjas, dándoles a entender que el seria el líder en esta misión.

-Cuando volvamos, recuerden que no nos recibirán con rosas, sino que seremos castigados severamente –dijo-. Están todos decididos a recibir ese castigo por romper las reglas? –pregunto.

Espero unos segundos, pero nadie hacia nada, así que se dio vuelta, encarando a su nuevo equipo.

-Estamos decididos a recibir ese castigo por salvar a Sakura –le corrigió Naruto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con determinación.

Yamato hizo una mueca, que pudo ser considerada una sonrisa ladeada. Le dio la espalda nuevamente a su equipo.

-Tengo entendido que la mayoría de ustedes fueron llamados los Konoha 11 tiempo atrás –dijo-. Así que, Konoha 11, vamos!

-Hai!

Los doce shinobis saltaron a las ramas de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia el Rayo.

--

Suspiro. Este cargo de Hokage al principio le pareció bastante fácil, pero ahora era una pesadilla. Apoyo sus codos en su escritorio, pidiendo un poco de descanso. Si la aldea se enteraba que una de las mejores médicos ninjas estaba perdida…

-No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Todo saldrá bien.

Tomo la manilla y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a ir a buscar un vaso de agua para su maestra, pero un sobre le llamo la atención.

Lo recogió, para después llevarlo dentro de la oficina. Sintió que la mirada de la quinta Hokage estaba dirigiéndose a ese sobre que sostenía en sus brazos.

Miro a su maestra, y esta hizo un ademán para que lo abriera.

Despego la abertura de dicho sobre, y saco un papel.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver escrito los nombres del equipo Asuma.

-Hokage-sama, debe ver esto!

--

Sakura le prometió que le seguiría sus órdenes. Se prometió a si misma hacer todo lo que Sasuke le pedía que hiciera. Pero verlo ahí, peleando con todo lo que tenía, perdiendo sus fuerzas… era imposible mantener esa promesa a salvo.

Vio como miles de pequeños rayos salían del cuerpo de Sasuke y su katana. "_Chidori_" pensó.

Sasuke corrió hacia su hermano, listo para atacarlo con su técnica. Pero este seguía esquivándolo olímpicamente, manteniendo su rostro sin expresiones. Se estaba impacientando.

-Cobarde… pelea –murmuraba, viendo a su hermano mayor con odio.

Corrió hacia Itachi nuevamente, pero esta vez no se movió. Sangre cayo al suelo, y un tajo se hizo en la cara del mayor de los hermanos.

Sasuke, que había corrido hacia el y le había hecho ese tajo, ahora se encontraba al otro lado, dándole la espalda, con ojos sorprendidos y boca medio abierta. No entendía, no entendía que pasaba…

-Porque…?

Todavía seguían dándose la espalda. Sakura se mordía el labio inferior con miedo. Miedo a perderlo nuevamente.

Sasuke espero unos momentos, pensando que el Itachi que había herido era nada más que un clon, pero al darse vuelta, vio que todavía estaba ahí dándole la espalda. Su hermano mayor dio vuelta su cabeza, viéndolo a los ojos. "_Oh no, no lo vas a usar_" pensó.

De un segundo a otro, Sasuke apareció frente a Itachi, formando unos sellos que Sakura conocía muy bien.

-_Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu!_

Una gran bola de fuego apareció de la boca de Sasuke, e iba directamente hacia Itachi, que también empezaba a hacer sellos con sus manos. Apenas al rozar al mayor de los Uchiha, la bola de fuego desapareció, y apareció una nueva que iba en dirección contraria, hacia Sasuke. Este la esquivo, poniendo sus pies sobre el muro, y quedándose así por la chakra que pegaba sus pies. Estaba jadeando.

Sakura miraba la pelea sin saber que hacer. Sus dos lados decían lo opuesto. Uno decía que fuera a intervenir la pelea, aunque eso signifique ser herida por uno de los hermanos. El otro lado decía lo contrario: que se quede ahí, que siga las órdenes de su compañero y el miedo la invada. Esta era su batalla, y no podía interrumpirla.

_-Si, el desgraciado esta muy mal. Nos pide ayuda, pero para cuando encuentre a su hermano quiere matarlo solo._

Las palabras de Suigetsu retumbaban en su mente. Si los integrantes de Hebi, que eran cien veces mas fuertes que Sakura, no podían interrumpir, ella menos.

Cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo, volviendo a ver la batalla delante de la roca que la escondía.

Sasuke no podía tener mas odio en sus ojos, no podía sentirse con mas ganar de matar a ese que le arruino su vida desde un principio. Frunció el ceño, preparando unos sellos con sus manos.

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Lo deje en suspenso, otra vez:P que les parecio el capitulo? Ojala que les haya gustado, ya que estamos llegado al final y me encantaria que el fic terminara con un final que les guste :)**

**En fin... Diganme su opinion acerca de este capitulo, y para los que me digan que siga "escribiendo" mas capitulos del fic, este fic estaba listo como un mes antes de subirlo a fanfiction, asi que ahorrense las palabras ;) (esto tambien va para el review que dijo la relacion entre mi fic con los ultimos capitulos del manga) Si no me creen, vayan a y busquenlo :P (estoy con un nick diferente)**

**Les deseo un muy buen mes de noviembre, el 2007 esta terminando!!**

_**Reviews**_

_**Gracias a:**_ _L.I.T., setsuna17, always mssb, -Sakuritah-, Belencita2390, hikaru-hyuuga, gaara.maniaka. lilith-condena, NollasBlack, Chise Uchiha, inu-nichan, Ania_

_atte._

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, gramatica, todo! Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, diganme!**


	18. SASUKE!

**La Mision de Sakura**

_SASUKE!_

"_Itachi…_" pensó "_siempre fuiste el favorito, no podías negarlo. El siempre estaba orgulloso de tus logros, y ella te miraba de una manera que nunca me miro a mí. Ellos te preferían a ti, el hijo prodigio, el favorito, el heredero de los Uchiha. Yo te veía como un modelo a seguir, admirando tu talento y soñando ser como tu cuando grande. Ser tan fuerte, tan habiloso, y tan querido por ellos como tu. Para el, yo era un estorbo en tu desarrollo como ninja. Mas veces te preocupabas por mi que por tu entrenamiento_".

Sasuke hizo aparecer rayos eléctricos en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda de sujetaba el brazo.

"_Todavía no puedo creer lo idiota que fui al querer ser como tu. Eres una vergüenza para la persona que esta cerca de ti. No vales más que un pedazo de basura. Aun no entiendo porque los mataste, porque quiero vengarme de algo que no tiene vuelta atrás, sacrificando mi propia vida."_

Todavía parado sobre el muro, corrió nuevamente hacia su hermano, con sus ojos mostrando el Sharingan mas abiertos que nunca.

-_Chidori!_

--

Tsunade al mirar que el informe pertenecía al equipo de Asuma temió lo peor. Se levanto de su silla y salio de su oficina con paso rápido y pesado, seguida por Shizune que también iba a ese mismo paso.

-Tsunade-sama, espere…

-Como se les ocurre? –se preguntaba a si misma-. Ahora tenemos mas ninjas afuera, si mi permiso. Si algo le sucede a Konoha no tendremos suficientes refuerzos.

Al salir a las calles, no dudo ni un segundo en ir a buscar a cierta persona que podría confirmar sus sospechas. Camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa, donde toco fuertemente la puerta varias veces, y el llanto de un niño se escucho del otro lado.

Kurenai abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una Hokage furiosa, y por un momento, sintió un escalofrío subirse por su columna, temerosa.

-Ho-hokage-sama –murmuro.

-Kurenai –dijo la rubia-. Donde esta el equipo de Asuma? –pregunto, sin mas preámbulos.

Al ver la expresión de la cara de la Jounin, supo que debía seguir hablando.

-Encontré esto en la puerta de mi despacho –dijo, mostrando el sobre-. Se que has tenido una buena relación con el equipo de Asuma últimamente, por lo que no dude en venir a verte directamente.

El labio inferior de Kurenai temblaba y una gota de sudor caía por su cara.

-Yo… yo lo lamento mucho, Hokage-sama, pero ellos no se iban a negar –confeso.

-Sabes que serás considerada cómplice de esto, y recibirás el mismo castigo que los otros cuando lleguen.

-Fue lo que yo les dije –dijo una voz a la espalda de las tres mujeres.

Estas miraron hacia atrás, y delante de un árbol se encontraba la cara de alguien bastante conocido.

-Yamato –murmuro Tsunade, acercándose al tronco donde se encontraba el ANBU que una vez le sirvió.

-Les advertí a los once –"_once…?_" pensó la Hokage-, pero no les importo. No se preocupe, yo estoy con ellos.

-Me estas diciendo que once ninjas fueron en busca de Sakura sin mi permiso? –pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Los Konoha 11 y Sai –confirmo.

Los Konoha 11? Eso significa que…

-Naruto esta contigo –dijo. Su cara era un poema.

-Si. No se preocupe, Hokage-sama, yo los cuidare.

Dicho esto, el clon de Yamato se introdujo en el tronco del árbol, desapareciendo. Tsunade llevo una mano a la boca, todavía sin creer en el problema que se metería si el consejo se entera de esto.

-Tsunade-sama… -escucho que decía Shizune preocupada.

-No –la corto-. Esto se quedara en secreto, ellos no pueden saber lo que ha pasado.

-Pero pronto notaran la ausencia, especialmente la de Naruto –dijo Kurenai.

La Hokage se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en algún plan para salvarse del consejo.

-Diremos que los mandamos a todos a una misión, incluyendo a Naruto, ya que lo necesitan –dijo finalmente.

-Pero… Hiashi le prohibió a… -espeto Shizune, pero fue interrumpida otra vez por su maestra.

-Al diablo con Hyuuga!

--

Doce sombras saltaban entre las ramas, algunas mimetizándose por lo oscura que estaba la noche. Una, que encabezaba el grupo, se detuvo sobre una rama, y el resto imito su acto.

-Descansaremos aquí hasta el amanecer –ordeno Yamato.

Los Konoha 11 se bajaron de las ramas, y empezaron a buscar leña para hacer una fogata. Después de prenderla, cada uno estaba tratando de darle calor a sus manos con el pequeño fuego que habían producido, ya que, después de la gran tormenta de lluvia, el bosque seguía estando húmedo.

Hinata se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba, así que se separo del grupo para ir a buscarlo. No debía estar muy lejos, supuso, por lo que camino a su alrededor y miro a las ramas de los árboles.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuro, al encontrarlo sentado sobre un árbol.

Este, al parecer, se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya que se movió, dándole la espalda. Cuando hizo eso, Hinata supo que algo no estaba bien.

La chica subió el árbol hasta alcanzar el lugar donde Naruto estaba, y se quedo a una determinada distancia lejos de el. Inconcientemente se llevo una mano a la boca.

-Na…naruto-kun.

-Que haces aquí? –le pregunto el rubio, cortante-. Deberías estar con el resto.

-No… no quise q-que estuvieras s-solo –respondió.

A pesar que ella no veía su rostro, Naruto cambio su expresión seria por una dolida.

Si, le dolía. Le dolía que la persona mas importante para el causara la separación de ambos cuando recién estaban empezando algo.

Escucho unos pasos, Hinata se acercaba.

-N-naruto-kun… perdóname –dijo ella.

El chico cerró sus ojos, con ganas de llorar, como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Yo no quise… no quise que esto pasara –decía-. Pero pensé que… pensé que si le decía a mi p-padre que nos veíamos, cuando salieras de prisión seria más fácil es-estar cont-tigo –Naruto abrió sus ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima rebelde-, pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, y-y que n-no solo m-me estaba dañand-do a m-mi –la chica trago saliva antes de continuar-. Yo…Naruto-kun, yo… me im-mportas d-demasiado…

A pesar que el ya sabia eso, le tomo por sorpresa escucharlo de los labios de Hinata. Un trueno retumbo, y de un momento a otro, la escena cambio de dos personas separadas, a dos personas con los labios juntos.

-No llores –dijo Naruto al separar su boca de la de ella, apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la chica, y la otra rodeando sus hombros, abrazándola.

--

No sabia que hacer. Estaba confundida. Delante de ella había dos personas en una batalla, y ahí sin hacer nada, escondida detrás de una roca, estaba Sakura. Sus nervios habían incrementado al ver el brazo de Sasuke, completamente tapado por el Sello Maldito.

El daba todo lo que tenia, era obvio. Por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos, muchas emociones que un día sintió. Ahora peleaba con su hermano, tratando de esquivar sus golpes, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de golpearlo.

Lanzo otro más, que como los otros, fue esquivado por Itachi. El hermano mayor, al ver la cabeza del menor acercarse, puso su dedo índice sobre su frente.

-La próxima vez, Sasuke –dijo, echándolo para atrás con su dedo.

Sasuke por un milisegundo volvió a sentirse como un crío, recordando la admiración que sentía por el asesino de toda su familia, de sus sueños.

-No me vengas con eso… -murmuro, sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto.

_-Conviértete en un buen shinobi como tu hermano –dijo su padre, después de haber entrado en la academia._

Sasuke volvió a sacar su katana, atacando a Itachi con esta.

"_El te prefería notoriamente. No entiendo porque fuiste tan amable conmigo cuando el me ignoraba, si después lo ibas a matar. El quería que me convirtiera como tu, siempre lo decía. Pero tú pasaste de ser el orgullo de nuestro clan a la vergüenza. Te odio, Itachi, ahora ellos también te odian."_

Itachi agarro el arma en un acto torpe de Sasuke. Se quedo unos momentos observando la katana, para después mirar a su hermano.

-Has mejorado –dijo, haciendo maniobras con la katana-. Pero no lo suficiente, sigues sin tener el odio suficiente… -lo apunto.

Sasuke ya estaba completamente cubierto con el sello maldito, su cabello empezaba a aclararse y crecer, mientras aparecían dos alas en su espalda.

Sakura miro cómo su viejo compañero se transformaba, sin creer lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos. Sasuke ya no sentía dolor al usar el sello. Ahora era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a transformarse todas las veces.

Sintió lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, al verlo en esa forma tan demoníaca. Tan diferente. "_Te convertiste en esto_" pensó "_por ir con Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun…_" Pero el no podía ser el mismo. Ese Sasuke no era como el que ella conocía, era otro. Sintió lo mismo que en los exámenes Chunnin, y atino a salir de su escondite e ir a intervenir en esta batalla, pero algo la detuvo.

De dio vuelta, y encontró a Suigetsu agarrándole el brazo, seguido por Karin y Juugo que miraban como batallaban los dos hermanos.

-No vayas, no interrumpas a Sasuke –le dijo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras dos caminos de lágrimas se hacían en sus ojos. Vio a Sasuke e Itachi peleando y mas lagrimas cayeron.

El menor estiro sus brazos, haciendo que varias serpientes salieran de ellos, envolviendo a Itachi. Miro de ellos al resto de Hebi.

-Es la primera vez que lo vez con el nivel dos, verdad? –le pregunto Juugo.

Sakura trago saliva, dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

Karin miraba a la ninja de Konoha sorprendida. Ella si sentía cierta atracción por Sasuke, pero nunca pudo imaginarse que alguien pudiera querer a otra persona como Sakura lo hacia. Después de todas las tonteras que hizo delante del chico, tratando de llamar su atención, se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir. Le dio vergüenza, y dio por entendido que nadie va a querer a Sasuke como Sakura lo hacia, aunque pasen varios años, esa flama nunca se va a apagar.

El equipo Hebi volvió a posar su mirada en los hermanos.

Sasuke se acercaba a Itachi, este aun envuelto con las serpientes, haciendo sellos con sus manos.

-No volverás a ver este mundo, Itachi –dijo, haciendo chakra aparecer en su mano.

-Te has vuelto fuerte, Sasuke –dijo Itachi, convirtiéndose en miles de cuervos, botando la katana.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como alguien salía del suelo, agarraba su katana y se la enterraba en el estomago hacia arriba, también atravesando otros órganos. El Sello Maldito dejó de cubrirle su cuerpo, su cabello volvió a ser oscuro y sus alas desaparecieron.

-SASUKE! –Sakura iba a correr hacia el, pero ambos Suigetsu y Juugo la sujetaron, mientras ella se oponía con bastante fuerza, dejando escapar varias lagrimas que caían al suelo.

El grito de su nombre fue lo último que escucho, ya que frente suyo pudo ver a Itachi con una expresión parecida a la de el, y debajo de la cara de su hermano mayor estaba su mano, atravesando su pecho con rayos azules. Los ojos de Itachi dejaron de mostrar el Sharingan después de todos estos años, dejando ver un par de círculos negros sin vida, parecidos a los suyos. Los labios de ambos hermanos estaban entreabiertos, sin poder tener la fuerza suficiente para cerrarlos completamente.

_-Aunque me odies, debemos estar juntos –dijo Itachi, varios años atras-. Eso es lo que los hermanos mayores hacen._

-Lo… hice… -murmuro, antes de desactivar su Sharingan, viendo como el cuerpo inerte de Itachi caía hacia atrás en cámara lenta, mientras el trataba de sacarse su propia arma del estomago. El tiempo pasaba mas lento, su vista se ponía borrosa y nublada.

Daba muecas de dolor, mientras con sus dos manos se sacaba la katana, dejando sangre salir por todos lados. Miro sus manos borrosas, y solo distinguía lo rojo que las manchaba. Sus rodillas se doblaban por el peso de su cuerpo, sin poder contenerlo. Paso su mirada de sus manos hacia el frente, sin distinguir a sus compañeros y a los ninjas del Sonido que venían.

Hebi estaba sorprendido. Suigetsu y Juugo dejaron ir a Sakura al ver que el líder de su equipo era lastimado severamente, tan metidos en su sorpresa que la fuerza de sus brazos se fue, liberando a la chica.

Sakura fue corriendo hacia su compañero, mientras su banda se deslizaba por su pelo rosado cayendo al suelo y haciendo un tintineo, llegando a tiempo para rodearlo con sus brazos antes que cayera. Sus rodillas se doblaron como las de Sasuke al sostenerlo, no tenía fuerzas.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo al sentir como el chico apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Sasuke se agarro de su ropa, tratando de no caer completamente en el suelo, mientras Sakura lo ayudaba abrazándolo por los hombros.

_Sakura sujeto el brazo con una mano, y con la otra hizo aparecer un chakra verde, y la poso sobre el brazo de Sasuke por unos segundos._

_-Tienes suerte que sea medico –dijo, dándole la espalda y guardando las vendas en su mochila y sacando un frasco._

La chica poso el cuerpo de su compañero en el suelo, diciéndole con los ojos que todo estaba bien, sabiendo que trataba de mentirse a si misma. Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico, mientras el la observaba respirando entrecortadamente, con dificultad.

-No cierres tus ojos –le dijo, dejando caer lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke-. Por favor, no lo hagas.

De mirarlo a los ojos, paso la vista por todo su tronco, hasta llegar a la zona donde su estomago se encontraba. Abrió su Haori completamente, dejando ver una herida bastante profunda.

Sasuke pudo ver como los ojos de Sakura se abrían al ver la herida. El sabía que no tenia oportunidad… sabía que su katana tenía veneno, un veneno letal.

**Flash Back**

Estaba parado frente a su maestro, mirándolo sin ningún sentimiento en sus ojos, mientras Orochimaru tenía una sonrisa malévola en sus labios y reía.

Sobre su lapa se encontraba una nueva katana, y Sasuke ni trato de disimular su interés por el arma.

-Este es nuestro regalo para ti, Sasuke-kun –dijo el Sannin mientras seguía riendo.

Kabuto, que se encontraba al lado de Orochimaru, se acomodo los lentes con una expresión traviesa en su cara.

-Contiene un veneno que prepare basándome en las técnicas de Sasori de la Arena, el antiguo compañero de Orochimaru-sama en Akatsuki –explico, fijándose en la expresión que ponía Sasuke al oír el nombre de esa organización-. Hará que tus enemigos se paralicen inmediatamente y en cinco minutos mas mueran.

Se sintió una ráfaga de viento, y al otro segundo Sasuke ya había desenvainado su nueva arma y la estaba evaluando.

Finalmente, depuse de pasar unos minutos en silencio observando la katana, la volvió a guardar y desapareció.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sakura sintió sus manos temblar al pasar sobre la herida, haciendo que su compañero mostrara una mueca de dolor. Trago saliva, sabiendo en la situación que estaba.

Hebi, y el resto de los ninjas del Sonido los estaban rodeando, aun dejándoles espacio, observando a los dos shinobis sin creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban. Todos y cada uno tenían la misma expresión, sin saber que hacer.

La chica recordó las palabras de Suigetsu, diciéndole que el sabia el riesgo que corría, y tuvo que suprimir algunas de las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos sin mucho esfuerzo. Se saco sus guantes, que también estaban manchados con sangre tibia, y poso sus manos sobre la herida de Sasuke.

"_Se_ _como curar esto, pero el veneno…_" pensó.

Dejo salir chakra verde de las palmas de sus manos, mientras las heridas se cerraban lentamente, pero no era lo suficiente. Hace un año que vio un veneno parecido a este, hecho por el miembro de Akatsuki que ella derroto. Ambos venenos tenían ingredientes parecidos, pudo identificar, pero este tenia un efecto mas rápido, y peor.

Cerro sus ojos, todavía llenos de lagrimas, tratando de curar a Sasuke sin remedio. Sentía que sus manos temblaban, mientras a ella le daba frío. "_No, Sasuke-kun… no voy a perderte_" pensó "_no otra vez…"_

Recordó el dolor que sintió cuando le avisaron que Sasuke había muerto. La herida que se abrió fue tan profunda que nunca pudo cicatrizarse completamente, y ahora estaba volviendo a abrirse lentamente.

Ella era buena moldeando chakra, y con el entrenamiento que tuvo con la Sannin pudo aprender a no solo curar y tener súper fuerza, sino que también a manejar el chakra a su antojo.

Dejo que de sus manos saliera más chakra verde, introduciéndose en la herida de Sasuke, corriendo por todo su cuerpo buscando el veneno, mientras ella, Sakura, se debilitaba cada vez más. Estaba quedándose sin fuerzas, sin cura.

_-Y tu, Sakura… -dijo Chiyo tiempo atrás-. La próxima vez en vez de arriesgar tu vida por una anciana moribunda como yo… quiero que protejas a los más importantes para ti._

Empezó a sollozar, mientras Sasuke la seguía viendo. Ahora estaba apretando sus manos en el estomago del chico, como si estuviera diciéndole a su chakra que se apurara. Tenia que usarlo… no había otra opción.

Tiempo atrás, Tsunade ha estado enseñándole jutsus médicos con un efecto altísimo, que eran utilizados para curar las peores heridas existentes, a precios algo riesgosos. Ella podía utilizar algunos, pero el que necesitaba ahora no había completado su entrenamiento. "_No me importa…_" pensó "_yo… yo arriesgaría todo por ti, Sasuke-kun…" _No sabía los resultados, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo más importante ahora, para ella, era ver a Sasuke vivo.

Sintió que sus brazos le volvían a doler y los vio. Las heridas que hace un mes se hizo en el hundimiento del barco que la llevaba de vuelta a casa volvieron a aparecer y dolerle. Sabía muy bien que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Hizo que el chakra verde dejara de fluir por sus manos, y se apoyo en ellas, tratando de no caerse.

Mientras Sasuke respiraba moderadamente, curándose, ella empezaba a ver borroso, a sentirse débil. Trago saliva, mientras le costaba respirar. Todo se volvía mas frío, su vista se nublaba.

-Sasuke…kun… -murmuro, al ver que el chico estaba completamente sanado, y ella caía inconsciente.

Sasuke, al ver que su compañera se desplomaba al lado suyo, movió su cabeza para poder ver los ojos cerrados de Sakura. Estiro su mano, para poder tocarle su fría mejilla. "_Sakura_…" pensó.

Se arrodillo y tomo la cabeza de la chica, apoyándola en su brazo, mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba sus piernas. Se levanto, con Sakura en sus brazos y vio a Hebi y los ninjas del Sonido. Estos esperaban a que el abriera su boca y dijera algo. Pero Sasuke simplemente paso entre la multitud que lo rodeaba, y siguió caminando hasta la salida de Akatsuki seguido por los demás, sin importarle.

Solamente una cosa era necesaria para el: la respiración de Sakura, dándole a entender que no la había dejado, aun no.

Debía ir al Sonido, pero antes que eso, en el fondo de su cabeza algo le decía que una parada en otra aldea tenía pendiente.

* * *

**Perdon por la demora, el colegio me ha mantenido ocupada, pero como hoy no tengo clases, les traigo el cap!**

**Dos capitulos mas y el fic termina! En este capitulo se temrino el climax, ahora viene el desenlace. Que les parecio? Me gustaria saber la reaccion que tuvieron en este capitulo, ya que si uno no murio, la otra puede que si, me entienden? Ahora les di un capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal, eso creo, ya que los proximos no seran taaaan largos (4 paginas en Word aproximadamente), y les digo, las sorpresas aun no terminan aqui :)**

**Y como estamos al final del fic, no volvere a poner avances para que se haga mas suspenso!**

**_Reviews_**

_**Gracias a:** L.I.T., Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, setsuna17, NollasBlack, Pinguina-Uchiha, Kaname-Chan, Harlett, Katsumi00, angelss, kaoru-uchiha, dani-chan, -Sakuritah-, always mssb, judith uchiha, Ukio-Hyuga, darness.masquerade, lizharuno y crina **por sus 18 reviews!**_

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: Perdon por las faltas de ortografia y gramatica! Alguna duda o preugtna acerca del fic, mandenme un mensaje ;)**


	19. Juntos Otra Vez

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Juntos otra vez_

Paseándose de un lado a otro estaba. No sabia que hacer. Si el consejo se enteraba de todos los acontecimientos…

Algo, desde lo más profundo de su mente, le decía que las cosas se habían vuelto peor, que había sucedido un acontecimiento.

Se mordió los labios, con las manos en su espalda. Siempre que pasaba algo estaba así. Se dirigió a la ventana de su oficina, mirando las nubes grises, mientras truenos sonaban. Una gota cayó sobre el vidrio, y se fijo en ella.

Sintió cierta envidia por el agua. A diferencia de los humanos, el agua podía seguir fluyendo, dejando todo pasar, seguir con la corriente. Ellos no podían, los problemas siempre quedarían ahí, y tarde o temprano, todos sabrían.

-Sakura –suspiro, viendo como más gotas de agua caían seguidamente, empezando la lluvia.

Se dio vuelta, dirigiendo su mirada a su escritorio. Ahí estaba la foto de ella, su alumna. Siempre sobresalió por sus habilidades, su inteligencia. Ahora estaba perdida, Sakura, la una persona capaz de sobrepasarla, estaba perdida.

-Mi culpa… -murmuro.

Se sentó, todavía viendo la foto de Sakura, y la tomo con sus dos manos.

Paso por tantas cosas en su vida, pero la llegada de esa niña fue una de las cosas que la marco. Ella le enseño a ser medico, mientras Sakura le enseño lo importante que los amigos, seres queridos, son.

Sakura quiso ir a la Arena, porque diablos no la mando a luchar con sus amigos en vez de ir a la Nieve a curar a los aldeanos? La chica necesitaba ser independiente, de no ser una carga para alguien. Ella trato de ayudarla en eso, pero solo hizo las cosas peores. Era su culpa todo esto, no podía negarlo. La perdida de rastro de Haruno Sakura era su culpa.

"_Soy una pésima Hokage_" pensó, sujetando su cabeza con su mano y negando.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una botellita, después un vaso. Destapo la botella, y un olor que tanto la seducía salio de esta, diciéndole que se tome todo en contenido de una sola vez, como solía hacerlo frecuentemente. El sake era lo único que la sacaba de ese mundo, lo único que la hacia sentirse bien.

Lleno el vaso con su licor, hasta que la botella quedo vacía, y la dejo sobre la mesa. Se llevo el vaso a su boca, pero un trueno hizo que lo botara y se quebrara en el suelo, mientras ella se paraba y sacaba un kunai.

Su vista estaba fija hacia el centro de su oficina, mientras la luz de otro trueno le dejaba una sombra alta. Abrió sus ojos al sorprenderse quien era esa persona.

-Uchiha Sasuke –dijo, sintiendo como una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla.

Este la miraba indiferente. En sus brazos cargaba algo tapado. Sasuke se acerco a la Hokage, todavía cargando ese bulto en sus brazos.

-Tsunade –dijo el, sin ninguna formalidad.

La aludida miro el bulto envuelto que tenia en sus brazos. Era bastante grande, como si fuera el cuerpo de una persona.

-Cuídala –dijo Sasuke, al entregarle el bulto a Tsunade-. Llévala al hospital lo antes posible y… yo sigo muerto para el resto de Konoha.

Dicho esto, Tsunade no pudo detenerlo antes que otra luz se asomara, haciendo que el chico desapareciera, para después ser seguida por el sonido de los truenos. Su mirada todavía no había cambiado.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba vivo. Y no es solo eso, sino que había entrado a Konoha sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Estuvo dispuesta a ir a avisarle a los ANBUs que cierta persona que debía estar muerta estaba paseándose por la aldea, pero el bulto en sus brazos la interrumpió.

Poso el cuerpo en el suelo. Estaba envuelto con una manta, mientras su cabeza estaba tapada por una capucha. Al destapar la cabeza, no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse como nunca antes.

-Sakura… -dijo, su voz estaba mezclada con felicidad y preocupación.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, y a pesar que su maestra le movía el hombro, tratando de despertarla era imposible. La había destapado completamente, y por otra luz que se asomo por su ventana, pudo ver la condición de la chica perfectamente.

-Oh no… Sakura –murmuro.

Salio de su oficina corriendo, buscando a Shizune, a alguien que la ayudara. Nunca antes se había encontrado en tal estado de pánico. Sus pasos se aceleraban, recorriendo cada pasillo del edificio. _"Debe haber alguien…"_ pensó.

Por suerte, encontró a un par de ninjas que iban caminando lentamente en dirección contraria a la de ella. Sin decir nada, los agarro de los brazos y los llevo a su oficina.

Al llegar, pudo ver a Shizune que se acercaba a Sakura, y esta, en la misma ubicación donde la dejo.

-Shizune, debemos ir al hospital –ordeno, mientras su asistente no entendía a que se refería-. Ahora!

--

Atravesaron las puertas de la sala de emergencias con prisa, llevando a la kunoichi en una camilla, que empujaban varios médicos. Tsunade, que estaba al lado de Sakura, la miraba sin poder creer lo que había descubierto. "_Lo usaste, Sakura_" pensó "_lo usaste antes que termináramos el entrenamiento. No sabias muy bien el resultado de este jutsu…_"

Ubicaron la camilla cerca de los artefactos que los médicos ninjas utilizaban, mientras la Hokage se preparaba para salvar a su alumna.

**Flash Back**

-Sakura.

Su alumna la miro, jadeando. Le sonrió, tratando de hacerse la fuerte, y volvió a posar su mirada sobre el gran pez delante de ella.

Puso sus manos sobre las escamas del animal, dejando que el chakra verde fluyera por su cuerpo, transmitiéndoselo a la criatura, que lentamente empezaba a mover sus aletas.

-Es suficiente por hoy, Sakura –dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de su alumna, dándole señal que dejara de fluir su chakra.

La Hokage miro como Sakura se sentaba en el suelo cansada, por lo que le dio un ademán para que fueran a sentarse a unas sillas, donde Shizune había preparado te.

-Has avanzado bastante –la felicito, mientras Sakura tomaba un sorbo de te-, pero todavía no estas lista.

Sakura asintió, bajando su mirada. Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, con el único sonido del tintineo de las tazas.

-Tsunade-sama… -empezó Sakura-, por… porque me esta enseñando todo esto?

La Godaime arqueo su ceja, mirando a Shizune y después a su alumna.

-Porque tú quisiste ser mi aprendiz –respondió-. Como quieres aprender de mi, yo debo enseñar.

-Si, pero…

-Tienes talento, Sakura –la interrumpió-. Bastante talento. Solamente he visto dos personas así: tú, y Shizune. Ustedes dos han sido las únicas personas que he querido entrenar, ya que tienen ese don especial que siempre las lleva para adelante.

Sakura la miraba atentamente, guardando cada palabra en su mente.

La Hokage miro el pescado con el que unos minutos atrás Sakura estaba practicando sus técnicas de medico.

-El jutsu que estas aprendiendo es algo complicado, y si no se hace perfectamente puede tener malos resultados con el usuario.

-Como cual, Tsunade-sama? –pregunto la chica. La curiosidad de Sakura era una de las cosas que encontraba más interesante la Hokage. Era como si fuera una esponja y quisiera absorber toda la sabiduría que la rodeaba.

-Eres buena moldeando chakra, verdad? –la Chunnin asintió-. Como ya sabes, debes dejar salir chakra de las palmas de tus manos, introducirlas en las heridas y rodear al veneno con ellas, para después sacarlas. En esa etapa del procedimiento uno debe ser muy cuidadoso, ya que si haces un pequeño error, tú puedes salir perjudicada.

-Per… perjudicada? –Sakura la miro interrogante.

-El veneno de la victima puede pasar a tu cuerpo, si no encuentras otro recipiente donde ponerlo, y abrir cortes y heridas que son bastante jóvenes. Trabajaremos en esta parte cuando hayas regresado de tu nueva misión.

La alumna miro a su maestra preocupada. Tomo su taza y dio otro sorbo al te, mirando hacia otra parte.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso, será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina –dijo la Hokage-. Debo darte detalles de tu misión en la Nieve, y completaras tu entrenamiento cuando vuelvas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y todo, por su propia decisión, termino siendo un desastre. Ninjas fuera de Konoha sin permiso, buscando a una compañera que ya se encuentra en la villa, inconsciente.

Indico a unos médicos que le curaran los brazos a Sakura. Ambos tenían las heridas abiertas, como si se hubiese lastimado hace menos de cinco minutos.

-Cuanto estima que tiene la herida? –le pregunto a otro medico.

Este las observo por unos momentos antes de volverse a dirigir a la Hokage.

-A pesar que se vean bastante nuevas, los tejidos muestran que deben tener mas de dos semanas –explico-. Tal vez un mes.

Los demás médicos ninjas terminaron que curarle los brazos a Sakura, mientras Tsunade se preparaba para sacarle el veneno. Ordeno a todos los médicos presentes que sujetaran una extremidad de la chica, ya que el jutsu que iba a hacer podría inquietarla.

-Bien, quiero que la agarren con fuerza –indico, antes de poner sus manos sobre Sakura.

Dejo que el chakra verde fluyera por sus manos, como lo había hecho antes su aprendiz. El chakra estaba esparciéndose por todo el cuerpo de Sakura, provocándole una serie de muecas de dolor y gritos.

-Sujétenla con mas fuerza!

Tsunade dejo salir más chakra, expandiéndola por el cuerpo de Sakura, que empezaba a patalear con sus brazos y piernas. Los otros médicos se tambaleaban, tratando de no caerse, mientras sujetaban las extremidades de la Chunnin. Esta gritaba y sollozaba de dolor.

-Falta poco, Sakura –murmuro Tsunade-, resiste.

El chakra verde empezó a aparecer por todo el cuerpo de Sakura, seguido por un líquido oscuro. La chica estaba calmándose al sentir que el veneno había salido de su cuerpo.

-Traigan el contenedor!

Uno de los médicos trajo un recipiente bastante grande. Tsunade, manejando su chakra, llevo el veneno al recipiente, mientras los demás jadeaban de cansancio.

-Que…gran fuerza… tiene esa… -comenzó a comentar uno.

-No es momento para conversa, llévenla a una habitación ahora mismo –lo interrumpió la Hokage.

El resto de los médicos asintió, y empujando la camilla donde estaba acostada Sakura, se fueron de la sala de emergencias.

Tsunade se desplomo sobre una silla, jadeando de cansancio. Se agarro su frente con una mano, pensando en lo cerca que estuvo Sakura de su final.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de usarlo, Sakura –se dijo.

--

Habían pasado tres días, y la tormenta que ha estado presente por semanas parecía que iba a irse pronto. Era de noche, y una suave brisa le daba el toque pacifico a ese paisaje oscuro y cubierto de estrellas que hace mucho no se veían. Las nubes apenas eran visibles, y parecía que después de toda la tormenta, venia la paz.

Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio de la habitación en el hospital. Estaba sentado en una silla, observando lo pacifico que se veía Konoha sin tormenta, como si hubiese pasado años teniendo un cielo lleno de nubes grises cargadas de agua.

Dejo de mirar hacia fuera, para dirigir sus ojos a la cama de Sakura.

Esta seguía durmiendo, desde que la Hokage la curo que ha estado así. Pensó que había sido un error dejar a Sakura sola.

Hace menos de cinco horas que había vuelto a Konoha, después que los Konoha 11 se hayan encontrado en el medio de su búsqueda con Kakashi, quien les ordeno que volvieran, ya que había algo que debían ver. Yamato, como era el líder, decidió que era mejor seguir las órdenes de su senpai; y todos dieron media vuelta y se encaminaron a la aldea.

Eso fue justo después que se reconciliara con Hinata. No pudo pensar en lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, hasta incluso por un segundo se olvido de lo preocupado que se sentía por su amiga Sakura y su situación.

Al llegar a la aldea, los trece shinobis se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade. Fue la primera vez que la vio tan alarmada, tan diferente.

-Me gustaría hablar con Naruto y Sai… -dijo, dándole a entender al resto que debían irse.

El chico miro por última vez a Hinata, que lo miro de vuelta con apoyo, y le murmuro un timido "_nos vemos después, Naruto-kun_"

Tsunade le explico que al llegar a su habitación, encontró a Sakura en el suelo, inconsciente y débil. Tuvo que llevarla al hospital, ya que de alguna u otra manera, alguien le había inyectado un veneno letal, y la estaba dejando en el borde de la muerte. También les dijo que podían ir a verla, pero que fueran calmados y no en grupos grandes.

Iba a salir por la puerta, pero la Hokage lo llamo nuevamente, para después quedarse mirándolo por unos segundos y decir un "_nada._" No tomo atención a eso, ya que estaba tan preocupado en ver a Sakura, que no le importo.

Salio corriendo hacia el hospital, y como loco estuvo gritándole a la mujer que atendía en la entrada donde estaba la habitación de Haruno Sakura. Al ser informado, salio volando hacia las escaleras, ya que quedaba en uno de los pisos de más arriba.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica, diciendo su nombre, pero solo la encontró acostada en una cama, con los ojos cerrados y una cara más pálida y delgada que nunca. Naruto se acerco a la chica con paso lento, mirando shockeado el estado de su compañera, tratando de imaginarse donde diablos había estado para poder haber conseguido esa apariencia.

"_Donde has estado, Sakura?_" se pregunto.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, acompañando a una Sakura durmiente, que días atrás había estado en el borde de la muerte.

Se acerco a la cama de su compañera y tomo una de sus manos, sintiéndose triste e impotente.

-No pude ayudarte –le dijo-. Perdóname, Sakura-chan.

-No es tu culpa, Naruto –escucho que su sensei decía.

Ambos habían estado acompañando a Sakura desde que supieron de la noticia, y no habían abandonado la habitación desde ese entonces. Naruto se paseaba por la habitación, veía hacia la aldea por la ventana, o se sentaba al lado de Sakura. Kakashi estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama, leyendo su libro y a veces también chequeando si Sakura se movía. Pero nada pasaba, ella seguía dormida, sin moverse, solamente respirando lenta y pacíficamente.

Naruto suspiro, soltando la mano de Sakura y volviéndose a parar. Alguien toco la puerta, así que fue a abrirla, dejando ver una cabellera azul oscura muy conocida para el.

Hinata lo miro a los ojos, y mostró lo que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos.

-Vine a dejarle esto a S-Sakura, de p-parte de todos –dijo, con su típico tartamudeo, aun mostrando una flor blanca.

El chico puso una mano en su hombro, y la guió hacia dentro de la habitación. Hinata puso la flor en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y se quedo mirando a Sakura. Naruto la imito, mientras apretaba levemente el hombro de Hinata.

La chica pudo sentir la impotencia que Naruto mostraba apretándole su hombro. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, y ahora su mejor amiga estaba inconsciente, mientras el no podía hacer nada. Ella también se ha sentido así, cuando su padre le prohibió ver a Naruto para ella fue que alguien le quitara la mitad de su vida.

Lo miro a los ojos, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo por esas dos perlas, mientras las dos lagunas azules de Naruto lo absorbían..

Kakashi miraba a la pareja sobre su libro con un solo ojo. "_Tendrán mas de un obstáculo para estar juntos_" pensó. Después de un rato que todos se quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando la respiración de Sakura, el maestro se paro de su silla.

-Bueno, es hora de dejar a Sakura sola –dijo a los otros dos.

Naruto volvió a mirar a su amiga, y asintió con su cabeza. Después miro a Hinata y le tomo su mano.

-Vamos… -dijo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, mientras Kakashi se paraba y observaba a través de la ventana hacia los árboles. Después de esto, movió su cabeza para poder ver a su alumna. Le toco su frente, y salio de la habitación siguiendo a Naruto y Hinata.

* * *

**Penultimo!! Nos estamos acercnado al final. Una semana mas y el fic se acaba :) Muchas gracias a todos los que hane estado apoyandome desde el principio, y espero con ansias leer los fics de algunos y ver lo excelentes que son comparados al mio.**

**_Tambien quiero dar una noticia importante para la persona que ha estado poniendo MI fic en su espacio sin MI permiso: para la proxima avisa y para de copiar y pegar las ideas de otros autores en tu estupido espacio sin permiso... si haces eso en la vida real te va a costar mas que una acusacion. Yo me siento muy halagada al saber que alguien encuentra mi fic tan bueno como para mostrarselo a los demas, pero lo que echa a perder es cuando ese alguien lo hace sin permiso... me apesta. Asi que te pido que lo saques de tu espacio, y que para la proxima vez que busques un fic tan bueno para ponerlo ahi, lo hagas con autorizacion._**

**_Reviews_**

**_Gracias a:_** _SakuSasu4ever, lizharuno, -Sakuritah-, setsuna17, Salima Uchiha, Pinguina Uchiha, NollasBlack, Gothic-sweet angel, ZenYinEden, Raven-will, Darkness.masquerade, Reiko Navi-san, Vale1991, Gabiuti, Harlett, Blooody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, y always mssb_ **por los 18 reviews:D**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: Ya saben, dudas o preguntas pueden ser respondidas mandandome un mensaje personal ;)**


	20. La Hora de Decir Adios

**La Mision de Sakura**

_La Hora de decir Adios_

Esa brisa suave le golpeaba en su cara, dejando que su pelo se moviera en compás con las hojas del árbol donde estaba sentado. Estaba callado, sin importar lo que sucedía a su rededor, ya que sus ojos solo veían una ventana.

-Nunca creí verte así –escucho que Suigetsu decía a su lado.

Lo miro sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos, mientras que su compañero solo le mostraba sus dientes de tiburón afilados. Suigetsu se apoyo en el tronco del árbol, mientras sentado sobre una rama balanceaba una pierna y apoyaba su brazo en la rodilla doblada de la otra.

Solamente una persona podía entender lo que el siempre decía con sus ojos, cambiase o no la expresión. Iba a extrañar que alguien lo entendiera sin palabras.

-Porque no vas a verla ahora? –escuchó que Suigetsu le preguntaba. A veces podía tener tanta razón.- En unas horas mas amanecerá, y después no tendrás oportunidad.

Sasuke solo volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la ventana.

-Sasuke, has estado aquí observando esta ventana durante estas ultimas tres noches, y todavía no vas a verla –insistió su compañero.

El chico simplemente apretó el frasquito que tenia en su mano. Suigetsu sonrió nuevamente al verlo cerrar sus ojos y desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento.

--

Ahora su habitación estaba vacía, aunque ella no lo sabía. Seguía dormida, después de tres días, seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Se veía más pálida de lo normal, tal vez seria porque no había comido últimamente, o quien sabía.

Su sombra cubrió la cara de Sakura, ella sin darse cuenta, y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de la chica. Se quedo viéndola por unos momentos, sin poder evitar acordarse todas las cosas que pasaron juntos desde que se conocieron.

Estiro su brazo, y puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica, mientras cerraba y abría sus ojos, mostrando dos iris rojos.

--

Algo hizo que se mareara, no sabia que. Hacia tanto que no sentía algo, que se había olvidado de cómo debia reaccionar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y se la agarro con una de sus manos. Pero estaba segura de algo: su espalda ya no estaba apoyada en una cama, y sus pies tocaban un suelo firme.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo estuviera haciendo, y miro donde estaba.

Era negro. Estaba en un lugar completamente negro, sin saber exactamente donde quedaba. Por un momento pensó que había vuelto a la cueva de Akatsuki, pero no había paredes donde apoyarse, ni roca fría.

Estaba en la nada. Simplemente en la nada. Miro hacia el frente, y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

El chico estaba parado frente a ella, también mirándola de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Sakura se acerco a Sasuke lentamente, hasta quedar a dos pasos cera de el.

-Sasuke-kun… -murmuro, viéndolo con varias emociones en sus ojos.

Miro hacia el estomago de Sasuke, que estaba sin cicatrices, sin nada. Lo había logrado, había podido llevar a cabo la nueva técnica que Tsunade le habia estado enseñando. Volvió a mirar al rostro de su viejo compañero, que durante todo ese tiempo, no había dejado de mirarla.

-Así que… -empezó ella- al final no moriste –curvo sus labios despreocupada, feliz de su logro.

-Estas en la dimensión del Sharingan –explico el otro, ignorando el comentario de su compañera-. En la vida real, has estado inconsciente por tres días, desde que te traje a la oficina de Tsunade.

Sakura asintió levemente con su cabeza, entendiendo que Sasuke leyó su mente al no saber donde se encontraba. Analizo las palabras de Sasuke por unos momentos. Había estado inconsciente por tres días, desde que la trajo a la oficina de su maestra, desde que uso el jutsu, recordó.

-No –dijo-. Caí inconsciente después de curarte, Sasuke-kun –confirmo su pensamiento al ver que su compañero cerraba sus ojos y los volvió a abrir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, como tantas veces lo habían hecho durante el último mes, sintiéndose completos. Las palabras no hacían falta entre los dos, ya que estando juntos, mirarse, era lo necesario.

-Vine a dejarte esto –dijo Sasuke, estirando su mano y mostrando un frasquito bastante conocido para los dos.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que esa no era la razón por la que había venido. No había razón.

-Es tuyo –lo rechazo-. Recuerdas que te dije que lo necesitarías mas que yo?

Sasuke dejo de mostrar lo que tenia en su mano, y por un segundo, Sakura creyó que lo vio actuando torpe.

-Además –añadió-, de una u otra forma siempre me acordare de ti.

No sabia porque habia dicho eso. Tal vez fue un comentario para rellenar el silencio que ambos volvieron a adoptar.

La expresión de Sakura cambio a una llena de dudas. Sasuke sabia que iba a venir después.

-Sasuke-kun… -empezó, hablando en voz baja- así… así es como decimos adiós? –pregunto, mirándolo con algo de pena.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sino que siguió manteniendo su semblante serio. Sin embargo, Sakura siguió hablando mientras una triste sonrisa se hacia en su rostro.

-Perdon si fui un dolor de cabeza… -se disculpo, sin saber la causa del porque lo hacia. Miro hacia su pie izquierdo, mientras varios recuerdos pasaban por su mente.

El chico tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Nos fuiste de ayuda –contradijo el.

Sakura sabia que su compañero era un chico de pocas palabras, y el hecho que este ultimo mes hayan hablado mas de lo que hicieron en su periodo de Gennins era el mejor regalo que alguien le podia dar.

Estiro su mano libre, poniéndola delante de Sakura. Esta entendió que debía hacer lo mismo, así que también estiro su mano, y la estrecho con la de su viejo compañero mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían.

La mano de Sakura siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesitaba. Ahora esta ahí cuando debía decir adiós.

Agitaron las manos lentamente, mientras Sasuke inconcientemente doblaba su codo, acercando el cuerpo de Sakura al suyo para después que la chica rodeara su espalda con sus brazos. Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, mientras sollozaba y el la abrazaba pro los hombros de vuelta.

-No… no me dejes otra vez… -decía entre sollozos- No… no te vayas… por favor…

Sus suplicas no servirían para nada, ya sabia eso, pero no le importaba mostrarse débil y vulnerable ante Sasuke. El era una de las pocas personas que la conocian en todas las formas.

-Una vez te dije que teniamos caminos diferentes –dijo Sasuke, como si quisiera buscar una excusa para que ella se quedara, y el volviera al Sonido.

-Pero…

-Y siempre los tendremos, Sakura –la interrumpio-. Somos diferentes.

Su yo fuerte física y sicológicamente la había abandonado, como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba con Sasuke, sin saber donde podía buscar un recurso para mantenerse firme y con determinación.

-Nunca dije que seria la última vez que nos veremos –espeto Sasuke-, así que no vale la pena que llores.

Se separo de ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y mirándola nuevamente.

Sakura había dejado de abrazar a su compañero para poner sus manos sobre los brazos del chico, también para verlo a los ojos como el lo hacia con ella.

Ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sus labios estaban juntos, pero una pequeña brisa hizo que abriera sus ojos nuevamente, para encontrarse sola.

Sasuke se habia ido como cuando se encontraron en el Sonido un año atras. La había dejado, otra vez. Se toco sus labios inconscientemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y caía al suelo.

--

Era una brisa relajadora, esas que pocas veces se podian sentir en la cara, y suspiro. Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como la luz entraba de la ventana abierta mientras las cortinas se movian con la brisa, molestando su sueño. Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, parecida a las que había visto miles de veces en el hospital cuando iba a curar a los enfermos.

_-Nunca dije que seria la última vez que nos veremos –espeto Sasuke-, así que no vale la pena que llores._

Por un momento dudo que todo lo que había pasado durante su primera misión sola había sido un sueño, y que todavía Tsunade no le hubiera asignado su nuevo trabajo, pero la calidez de los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos seguía presente, dándole a entender que este ultimo mes fue real, que Sasuke estaba vivo, y de alguna manera, estaba con ella.

Miro hacia la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama (si, estaba hospitalizada), donde se encontraba una flor blanca en un florero.

Se levanto de su cama, sintiendo como sus pies se apoyaban en el frío suelo del hospital, tambaleándose antes que poder caminar perfectamente. Se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación. El cielo estaba despejado, por fin, iluminando su aldea.

Se quedo mirando hacia fuera, hasta que el sonido que algo rompiéndose la interrumpió. Se dio vuelta y encontró a una enfermera mirándola en estado de shock.

-Sakura-san… -murmuro, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-A que te refieres? –escucho que decía una voz confundida en el pasillo.

"_Tsunade-sama…_" pensó, reconociendo la voz de su maestra y Hokage.

Segundos después apareció la Sannin en su puerta, que corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Esto sorprendió bastante a Sakura, ya que su maestra nunca mostraba ninguna señal de afecto a ella, o a nadie.

Seguida de Tsunade, entro Shizune jadeando.

-Nos preocupaste tanto –le dijo, mientras la Hokage dejaba de abrazarla para mirar su estado.

-Porque lo usaste? –le pregunto en voz baja para que nadie excepto Sakura la escuchara, como si estuviera reprochándola.

-Tsunade-sama…

-Sakura, casi mueres! Dejaste que todo el veneno entrara a tu cuerpo como si nada! –empezó a exclamar la Hokage, notoriamente molesta.

-Tsunade-sama, hay algo que debo decirle…

-No tienes nada que decirme ahora, Sakura! –la interrumpió nuevamente-. Tuve que mandar a ANBUs a buscarte, donde diablos habías estado?

-Pero yo…

Tsunade miro hacia la puerta, donde solo se encontraba Shizune apoyándose, y se volvió a su alumna.

-Se acerca de el… me pidió que no le dijera a nadie –susurro, recordando la mirada de Sasuke al dejar a Sakura en su oficina.

La chica la miro asintiendo tímidamente con su cabeza. Por un momento se arrepintió de querer contarle a su maestra acerca de Sasuke, ya que si ella no sabia, la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y hubiese arruinado todo.

-Lo importante ahora es que estas bien, Sakura –dijo Tsunade, mirándola con afecto.

* * *

**Gracias por todo su apoyo durante la publicacion del primer capitulo en cnforos(punto)com hasta ahora. A toda persona que se ha pasado por la seccion de los Fanfics en el foro, cada dia buscando si he publicado un nuevo capitulo, como yo lo he estado haciendo desde que descubri el mundo de los fanfics de Harry Potter hasta Naruto. Si, habra un epilogo que les hara entender mejor unas cosas que quedaron medio colgadas. No se si volvere a escribir mas fics, pero si lo hago no me veran por estos lares hasta la mitad del 2008, donde tengo mas inspiracion y tiempo para sentarme frente del computador y pegar con cola fria mis dedos en el teclado :P**

_**Reviews:**_ **Mi meta era llegar a los 100 reviews, para asi cumplir uno de mis tantos suenos en el mundo del fanatismo, ya que para mi mente 100 reviews significa que el fic es bastante bueno. Pero nunca pense que llegaria a 200, con 47 favoritos, 28 alertas y 23741 hits (aunque no se si hayan leido mi historia, o hayan venido a copiar y pegarla en otra pagina -.-')... wow... todo esto es gracias a ustedes. Y tambien por las 14 personas que me agregaron a autores favoritos, 8 a alertas y los 526 hits a mi profile aunque no tenga nada escrito ahi n.n' Cuando publique el epilogo espero tener unos tantos reviews mas, que prometo responderlos, pero esa vez me gustaria hacerlo mandando mensajes a los usuarios, y mails a los que no estan registrados.**

**_Gracias a:_**

**NollasBlack**: _Gracias por todos tus reviews :) Y bueno, no tuviste que esperar una semana para ver est eultimo capitulo, pero tendras que esperar unos cuantos dias mas para el epilogo. Dime, que te parecio el fic en general? Perdona si es que habian muchas faltas de gramatica, y si los verbos no estaban en correcta forma... digamos que apenas tenia tiempo para corregir algunas cosas antes de subirlo n.n' ademas eso significaba hacerlos esperar mas_

**miki**: _Sii, que bueno que no murieron n.n' No se poque, pero yo no soy de la clase de escritoras que mata al los protagonistas... seria muy tragico... muy telenovela :P Ojala que no te hayas puesto a llorar... aun... recuerda que todavia viene el epilogo, y el epilogo concluye este fic, lo que significa que todavia no esta completo. Gracias por decir que el fic esta demasiado bueno, incluso ahora que esta terminando! n.n_

**Harlett**: _Tu misma lo dijiste, despues de la tormenta viene la calma. Gracias por todos tus reviews desde que encotnraste mi fic hasta ahora xD los aprecio bastante. Empece a leer ese fic tuyo llamado Soledad, y me alegra mucho que hayan personas como tu que puedan escribir fics decentes y no porquerias escritas en formato script. Pronto dejare un review ahi, que me parece que esa historia en el futuro se merecera el premio al mejor fic con personajes inventados/segunda generacion :)_

**setsuna17**: _heheh tienes hartas esperanzas, pero lo unico que te puedo decir es que este no es un tipico SasuSaku con final color de rosa :) Gracias por todos tus posts hasta este capitulo, los aprecio bastante y me encantaria saber tu opinion general acerca del fic._

**Yuuko**-dono:_ Ojala que se te hayan bajado los pelos xD xD xD y que todos se haya relajado... la tormenta ya paso! ahora solo queda el sol que aparece entre las nubes y seca la humedad en la tierra. Muchas gracias mi fiel seguidora por esperar cada capitulo, y este simple final de una historia no tan complicada o cruda como las otras (digamos que las otras estan llenas de lemon... esta apenas tiene besos)._

**Midori**-**cr**:_ Llamame como quieras, excepto perra o ramera o prostituta... :P Me gustaria saber como encotnraste mi fic... no se, de alguna que otra historia simple como la tuya en la busqueda de un fic sasusaku se me ocurra una nueva odisea n.n' o quien sabe :S Y si, me has leido la mente! habra epilogo, no sera de esos epilogos de 20 paginas, sino que sera bastantecorto y sencillo, pero preciso. Muchas gracias acerca del mensaje, y me alegra que haya alguien mas que me apoye. Yo tambien mande un mensaje al wikifoto, hasta incluso dencuncie diciendo que ella estaba subiendo mi trabajo sin mi permiso. En fin, gracias por leer mi fic :)_

**Darkness**.**Masquerade**: _Disculpa, pero a la primera no entendi muy bien tu mensaje, querias decir que tu eres jensakura1, la que subio MI fic a su wiki? o que agregaste mi nombre a tus autores favoritos? Si es lo segundo esta bien, no te preocupes de nada que muchos hacen eso :) Pero si es lo primero... ya sabes lo que debes hacer, y me da una gran verguenza tener que andar persiguiendo a alguien por la red, dandole mensajes que no puede subir mi fic, y para el colmo denunciar su wiki._

**SasuSaku** **4ever**: _Muchas gracias! Hehe si, Sasuke volvio.. seguuro (tono sarcastico) Mejor dejo que leas el epilogo despues. Mmm... acerca de que si voy a escribir otros fics digamos que no se, no estoy en mi temporada para escribir las buenas idas, y ademas tengo en mente hacer fics de otros fandoms. Tu tambien te cuidas y un beso, gracias por haber leido mi histora :)_

**nubesparky**: _Ojala que no te sigas enojando mas, ya que desde hace unos capitulos atras dije que este fic tendria un final muy diferente al de los demas SasuSaku's. Pero en fin, gracias por leer y yo tambien soy chilena :)_

-**Sakuritah**-: _Si, este es el ultimo capitulo... Pareciera que el primer dia que subi el fic fuese tan lejano.. xD Gracias por haber estado desde un principio ahi apoyandome a continuar subiendo el fic :) Ojala que nos encontremos por fanfiction en otra ocasion, y en otro fic_

**cibermandy91**: _esta bien si es que no me dejaste review a este punto, son tantos que ni yo me lo puedo imaginar xD Lo que cuenta es que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado. Y continuacion mmm no se... mejor nos quedamos solo con esta parte por ahora ;P_

**Pinguina** **Uchiha**: _Noo que no te de un infarto que despues me toman presa por haber matado a alguien! jaaj Aww Gracias por decir que amas como escribo :') No me hagas llorar! Pero te aseguro que las cosas que dijiste puede que se hagan realidad ;)_

**Belencita2390**: _En mi opinion, aunque Sasuke sea descrito como un "cubo de hielo" por la mayoria de escritoras de fics de Naruto, yo creo que el, al igual que todos los personajes de la serie, tiene su lado humano y aunque no lo muestre en publico, todavia esta presente. Y bueno, este es un SasuSaku verdad? Es como toda tipica historia de amor adolescente: se reencuentran, se enamoran, y al final siempre hay crisis. Gracias por leer mi fic, y me dices tu opinion general acerca del fic completo:)_

**always** **mssb**: _Eres la unica que ha "aceptado" que de todas maneras la historia tenia que acabar :) Ojala que el final haya sido de tu agrado, digamos que tuve que sacar y cambiar varias cosas antes que subiera la historia a fanfiction (en cnforos es todo original y sin edicion). Dime tu opinion general del fic y nos vemos!_

**Zen Yin Eden**: _Jeje Ojala que el final haya tendio tu sabor favorito! Cual sera? Frutilla, chocolate o menta? jaja Gracias, tu tambien cumple todos tus suenos y te digo por experiencia que ser paciente ayuda montones :) O mirame a mi ahora! Terminando de subir mi fic en fanfiction con mas de 200 reviews! Por lo menos para mi eso es bastante, mas de lo que queria. En fin... recuerda que todaviaviene el epilogo!_

**Ukio Hyuga**: _Es que Sasuke es asi con todo lo que esta a su alrededor, por lo menos con la mayoria de las cosas. Fue mejor amigo con Naruto, pelearon, y ahora hace creer que nunca lo ha visto, yo creo que es un escudo para que no se distraiga de su objetivo, y ahora que ya lo ha alcanzado ese factor no lo dejo n.n Tu tambien te cuidas, adios!_

**Princesa Tomoyo**: _Como alguien menciono en otro review, la tormenta la paso asi que no te preocupes. Solo falta subir la conclusion del fic y listo! Esta completo :) Aunque no hayas mandado reviews antes, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, lo aprecio mucho n.n_

**sasusaku811**: _Eres nueva?? Bienvenida! Espero q pronto pueda leer tus historias, que al parecer seran SasuSakus por tu nickname xD Como ya he dicho, no hay muchas posibilidades que haya contiuacion, es decir, de una escala del 1 al 10 las posibilidades son 2.5 si me entiendes. En fin, muchas gracias x leer el fic y nos vemos por aqui pos!_

**lizharuno**: _hehe No no creo que lo quiera alargar y menos en este tiempo, por mucho que quieran no lo hare xP Y perdon si me demore en subirlo, o si te di tantos nervios por el supuesto "magnifico final de mi fic" que ya no te quedan ni unias en los pies (ew!!) Muchas gracias por haberte pasado pro mi historia tantas veces y leerla :)_

**Sasusaku4ever**-**chan**: _siii obvio que vuele! (notese el sarcasmo xD) sorry linda, pero no, no volvera en este capitulo, tendrasque esperarte el epilogo para ver si tus suenos se cumplen o no. Digamos que no es mi primer-primeri fic, sino que he escrito otros en otros fandoms en el pasado, pero este es mi primero en Naruto :P Muchas gracias por tu review, y nos veremos :)_

**Y bueno... a ver si nos vemos pronto por estos lares ;)**

_atte _

**Misa Uchiha**

**Pd: Alguna duda o consulta, o el echo que quiera ssubir este fic en tu pagina, DIGANME! Y tambien me gustaria ver si hay un concurso donde pueda poner mi fic, para lo que los "verdaderos escritores que se las saben todas y que sus fics supuestamente son perfectos, pero que nadie los ha visto" piensan de mi fic, y si vale la pena que lo haya puesto en ese concurso xD Pero solo si ustedes saben de alguno donde acepten fics recien escritos y con final y todo.**


	21. Epilogo: Los Konoha 12

**La Mision de Sakura**

_Epilogo: Los Konoha 12_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que volvió a Konoha, y para ella todo se había vuelto a la normalidad, sin saber en los problemas que sus amigos se habían metido por ir a buscarla.

Naruto tuvo que idear una docena de mentiras para esconderle a Sakura que había escapado de prisión, y tenia que pagar el castigo que la Hokage le había dado a el y al resto de sus amigos por salir sin permiso de la aldea.

Desde que Sakura había despertado, Naruto le prometió que serian amigos por siempre, y que nunca se separarían. Aunque en esa ultima parte se fue al extremo, ya que invito a Sakura a mudarse a un nuevo apartamento en el mismo edificio que el de Neji cuando cumpliera sus diecisiete, que eso fue una semana después de haber despertado. Había veces en las que Hinata se escabullía de su casa y se iba al departamento de los amigos, diciendo que iba a visitar a su primo. Eso a Naruto no le molesto para nada, ya que teniendo a su Hinata cerca de el era lo máximo que el mundo le podía ofrecer.

La vida ahora para los Konoha 11 era calmada, tenían una que otra misión, siempre incluyendo a Sakura en todas para no dejarla sola. Al parecer, el echo que Sakura se haya perdido había provocado que los Konoha 11 (ahora 12, incluyendo a Sai) se volviera mas unido que antes.

Los dos primeros integrantes del equipo 7 seguían yendo a los territorios de los Uchiha, sin perder la costumbre de ir a rezarle a su supuestamente difunto compañero, pero esta vez yendo por separado por los diferentes horarios que tenían.

Naruto seguía diciendo las mismas palabras que siempre: _Sasuke, donde quiera que estés… espero que estés bien._ Pensando que habían veces en las que su mejor amigo lo escuchaba desde lejos, desde otro mundo.

Pero Sakura ya no iba a ver al símbolo Uchiha como una viuda que iba a dejar flores a la tumba de su esposo, sino que iba con una expresión que se podía explicar entre felicidad y ternura, sin pensar que habían veces en las que Sasuke la escuchaba, sino que sabiendo que la conexión que ambos tenían hacían esto posible. Sasuke había significado bastante en su vida.

El dijo que esa no seria la ultima vez que se verían, por lo que cada vez que se despertaba, que iba a la mansión Uchiha o volvía del trabajo, miraba por todas partes buscándolo con la esperanza de un día encontrarlo.

Y así pasaron otros seis meses.

Sakura se encontraba viendo la puesta de sol, sujetando el pedazo de tela del antiguo traje de Sasuke en su mano, arrodillada frente al símbolo Uchiha. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando la leve brisa que movía su levemente cabello.

Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, sabiendo muy bien quien se acercaba, y mostró una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Escucho como su compañero suspiraba con melancolía, y como jugaba con una cosa metálica entre sus manos.

-Dos años, eh? –dijo la voz de Naruto.

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente y dio vuelta su cabeza. Miro a su compañero, miro a sus ojos y pudo adivinar las cosas que Naruto se acordaba. Todas las anécdotas, conversaciones y peleas que tuvo con su supuesto difunto compañero y no pudo evitar sentir ese dolor en la garganta y decirle que Sasuke estaba vivo.

-Si… -agrego Sakura por decir algo.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, todavía sujetando la vieja bandana de Sasuke en sus manos haciendo que tintinee cuando tocaba sus uñas. Su compañera lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo sentado para después volver a posar sus ojos en el abanico.

-Pero aun se siente como su fuera ayer –la voz de Naruto se oía algo quebrada.

Sakura trago saliva, tratando de no dejar escapar lágrimas al ver a su mejor amigo en la tristeza que había dominado su corazón desde que nació. A diferencia de ella o Sasuke, el nació y creció solo, sin ningún ejemplo de padre mas que Iruka, pero que nunca fue capaz de sentir el abrazo de una madre, la sensación que alguien lo esperaba todos los días en su casa.

Su mano fue al hombro del chico, meciéndolo levemente mientras sus labios se curvaban con comprensión.

-Será hora que nos vayamos –dijo Naruto, parándose-. Hinata me esta esperando para comer Ramen.

Hinata se había mudado al apartamento de Neji, para tener más oportunidad de ver a Naruto, sin que su padre lo supiera. A veces dormía en su apartamento, mientras ella trabajaba su turno nocturno en el hospital, sin saber que cosas podría estar haciendo con Naruto.

Tenten también se había mudado al departamento de su pareja, Neji, que, contando a su prima, se sentía invadido por mujeres. Varias veces los dos primos y Tenten iban al departamento de los dos amigos a pasar el rato, conversar y comer algo.

Lee casi siempre estaba en misiones con su sensei Gai, a veces acompañado por sus dos compañeros, a veces solo. También había rentado uno de los apartamentos en el mismo edificio con Shikamaru, que acepto la invitación de la bestia verde de Konoha diciendo que su madre era demasiado problemática con el y que necesitaba independizarse. Tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento, ya que daba clases en la Academia y debía cuidar de su ahijado, el hijo de Asuma y Kurenai, por lo que Kiba y Shino también se mudaron a su residencia después que Lee les dijo exageradamente que había espacio para mas gente.

Sai seguía viviendo donde siempre, su actitud no había cambiado del todo, sin dejar de sonreír en ocasiones que no debía; pero ahora cada cuadro que pintaba llevaba un titulo. A veces se pasaba por el edificio donde vivían sus amigos a visitarlos o a buscar algo para comer. Después de un tiempo, repentinamente llevo a la puerta de la residencia de Sakura y Naruto con un montón de pinturas anunciando que desde ahora en adelante viviría con ellos.

Ino también siguió estudiando medicina como aprendiz de Sakura, cosa que al principio no le pareció adecuado, pero después de ver como su antigua amiga curaba a heridos y enfermos acepto sin dudas, diciendo que quería tener un nivel igual al de ella. Con Chouji se mudaron a otro apartamento del edificio donde vivían los Konoha 12, con la excusa que los dos eran los únicos que no tenían residencia en el mismo edificio que los demás. Al escuchar esta noticia, Shikamaru empaco sus cosas y las movió al departamento de sus compañeros, diciendo que convivir con Lee, los insectos de Shino y Akamaru eran mas problemáticos que su madre.

A Naruto y Sakura los habían ascendido a Jounnins, quedando a la misma altura que sus otros compañeros, y cada vez más cerca de su maestro. Kakashi frecuentemente entrenaba a Naruto, mientras Sakura aprendía nuevas formas de curar graves heridas con Tsunade y, quien sabe, pronto podría crear su propio jutsu.

Varias veces Sakura invitaba a todos los Konoha 12 a su apartamento y les preparaba algo para comer, haciendo una pequeña e improvisada reunión. Después Ino empezó a invitarlos a su apartamento, diciendo que ella podía ser tan buena dueña de casa y medico como Sakura, mientras esta rodaba sus ojos sin importar lo que su amiga dijera.

Si, notoriamente su vida se había vuelto mejor, teniendo ese espacio vacío en su corazón de nuevo lleno. Sasuke había cambiado su vida, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, dando distintos resultados. Ella nunca se olvido de el, y tiene sentía ese lazo que los conectaba a pesar de la gran distancia entre los dos.

Aunque nunca supo mas de Hebi, cada noche rezaba que se encontraran bien en alguna parte del Sonido, pensando, esperando que Sasuke tambien pensara en ella tan seguido como lo hacia.

Nadie mas que la chica, Tsunade y Shizune sabían que Uchiha Sasuke estaba vivo y en el alguna parte del mundo haciendo quien sabe que. Opto por no decirle a Naruto, sabiendo que el había sufrido mas que ella por su amigo. Habían veces en las que Kakashi le mandaba indirectas, pero ella las ignoraba tratando de no verse afectada por sus comentarios. Seguramente el sabia algo. Siempre se hacia una nota mental de hablar con su sensei mas tarde, pero nunca lo le preguntaba, ya que las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban en sus oídos.

_-No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de esto –dijo Sasuke-. Y menos a Naruto._

Y no lo iba a hacer, nunca dejaría de ser fiel a Sasuke.

La chica, cada vez que llegaba a su apartamento de noche, se dirigía al balcón que tenían en el apartamento a mirar el cielo y los árboles que rodeaban su villa, sabiendo que de vuelta, otro par de ojos negros la seguirían mirando.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus 250 reviews :) Trate de contestarlos todos, y perdon si me olvide de alguien, pero me di cuneta que me estaba demorando demasiado subiendo el epilogo :P**

**Y bueno, aqui estamos, en el final de esta historia. Se siente bien terminar algo, y sentir un alivio increible pensando que ya no debo estar preocupada si mi historia le gusta a los lectores, por que al parecer es asi :) Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, y a sus opiniones que me dieron mas ganas de seguir subiendo mi fic; se los dedico a ustedes.**

**En fin... no se que mas decir, he estado con miles de ideas para este adios, pero a la hora de escribir se me olvidaron todos.**

**Pero como dice Sasuke, esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veremos, quien sabe, tal vez vuelva al mundo de los fics en dos, cinco anios, pero se que mi vida no seria la misma si dejara de escribir algo que a los demas les guste y puedan entender.**

**Nos vemos,**

_atte_

**Misa Uchiha**


End file.
